


Beacon

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Beacon Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Apologies, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Boys In Love, Cameos, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Comfort, Complete, Confessions, Dark Viktor (kind of), Developing Relationship, Dubiously consensual somnophilia, Eating Disorders, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Makkachin Cameo, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Past Abuse, Past Miscarriage, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Underage, Poetry, Reconciliation, Scenting, Second Chances, Slow Dancing, Smut, Swearing, Trauma, Weddings, everyone in this story has been through some shit, everyone is bad at feelings, non-graphic mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 69,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is just an average ha'penny-a-dozen tavern boy, and finds himself the target of the pirate Captain Viktor Nikiforov's affection. (Things do not go as planned. On either side.)





	1. Prologue

_November, XX26_

“Yuu-chan? Are you ready?” Mari called from the middle of the frozen lake to an anxious boy on the shore. Snow drifted around the siblings, the air crisp and smelling faintly of evergreen.

“I- I don't know about this Mari-nee… I'm scared.” A hesitant booted foot prodded at the ice. He knew it was frozen through, but there was still something completely terrifying about the idea.

“You'll be fine! It's fun. Just watch me!” Yuuri was entranced as he watched his sister glide across the surface with ease. She looped lazy figure eights, the blades under her feet clacking gently against the ice. The boy still hesitated. His sister slowly glided to him, extending two hands in front of her. “C’mon Yuu-chan! You gonna be a baby or you gonna come skate with me?” She called, a devious smile curling at her lips. The boy huffed an annoyed breath, before taking his sister’s hands in his, allowing her to pull him onto the slippery surface. His legs shook a bit, knees bowing inward.

“You’re doing great! You haven’t fallen at all yet!” Mari laughed, as if she had been expecting it.

“Well duh, nee-san, Mama says I have good balance.” The boy returned, “I’m not a baby. I’m almost nine.” He stuck a pink tongue out at his older sister.

“Whatever, little brother. Are you ready for me to let go?” A rush of confidence surged through the boy.

“Do it."

She released his hands, pushing off the edge of one skate to give him space to move on his own. The boy was already in love. His fear melted into pure, unhindered joy, as he picked up speed across the uneven ice. Laughs from both children echoed off the frozen pond and across the blanket of snow surrounding them.

“Chase me, Yuuri!” Mari called over her shoulder, setting a speed faster than she knew her brother would be able to maintain. Giggles erupted from both of them, legs growing more sure and stable beneath the boy.

“Mari-chan! Someone is here to see you!” Their mother's gentle voice called the two out of their game of chase, pulling an exasperated sigh from the girl. She knew it was him. The boy from next door. The one her parents had set her to marry.

“But Mama, I don't wanna see Asahi! I wanna keep skating with Yuuri!”

“Mari, _now_ , or no supper!”

“UGH, _**fine**_!” She screamed in her annoyed, teenaged way.

“You too, Yuu-chan! Come help Mama with supper please!” the boy perked up, the prospect of working with his mother in the kitchen much more exciting than the pond.

“Coming!” He called, carefully making his way to the shore and pulling the leather straps of his skates off his boots. He loved working with food, almost as much as he enjoyed eating it. The siblings trudged back to their small home, the smoke of the chimney drifting lazily into the air.

He helped his mother prepare their supper while his father remained in the study, undoubtedly enjoying his pipe and a glass of something Yuuri wasn't allowed to drink. Mari sat in the sitting room with the neighbor boy, talking quietly about something the he didn’t understand. His Mama was singing the lullaby that he loved so much under her breath while they worked, like a little secret that only the two of them knew.

_“I know there’s a prince out there_  
_Waiting for you_  
_He’ll take you home and_  
_Dress you up in blue_

 _“Your heart will soar on the wings_  
_Of a man_  
_Who loves you enough_  
_To change all of his plans_

 _“If you find you’ve lost your way_  
_You needn’t search_  
_I’ll be your beacon_  
_I’ll light your way_

 _“To find your shore again_  
_To find your shore again”_

“Mama, is the man in the song going to take Mari away?” the boy looked up, the beginnings of tears welling in the corners of chocolate-colored eyes. His mother kneeled on the floor to meet Yuuri’s eyes with hers, the same deep brown as his.

“Not the one in the song, Yuu-chan, but the one she’s sitting with now will. Someday they will go away together. They will get married, and have a family of their own. That’s how the world works. You and I will stay here, with your father, until you find someone to sweep you off your feet too. You’ll fall in love and move away and want to have a family too. But I will always be right here with you, love. Always.” His Mama laid a work-weathered hand over his heart, a kind smile on her lips. The boy wrapped his arms around her shoulders, trembling as he began to cry.

“But Mama, I don't want to ever leave you! Never, never, never! Not as long as I live!” A calming hand rubbed small circles into the boy's back, shushing him as the two swayed gently back and forth in the kitchen of their small mountain home.

“It's okay, Yuuri. Everything will be okay. I promise.” Her light voice brought calm to the boy, the shaking slowly subsiding, cries devolving into small hiccups.

“What's all the racket?” His father had emerged from his study, looking angry.

“It's nothing, dear. Yuuri just needed a hug, that's all.” She smiled for the boy's sake.

“Man up, Yuuri. You're nearly nine, you need to stop crying all the damn time.”

“ _Toshiya, stop_.” His mother hissed, pulling the boy closer to her chest. A gruff sigh escaped the man before he collapsed into his seat at the head of the table, demanding supper. His Mama kissed the place between his eyebrows, murmuring a gentle _‘I love you, Yuuri’_ into the skin there, hoping that it would stay forever. That he would never know the pain she endured, that he would find life and love and both abundantly.

The gods, it would seem, had other plans.

Everything crumbled to the ground after Mari left. His confidant, his only friend, his safe shelter from their father. She and Asahi had fallen in love, despite the nature of their arranged mating. Mama fell ill that winter, and his father would rather nurse his flask than his ailing wife. So it was up to Yuuri to care for her. Yuuri watched as he devolved; drinking to numb the pain of his favorite child abandoning him and to forget his disappointment in Yuuri. If the anger had been barely tolerable before Mari’s wedding, the man was fueled by pure rage after she left. Yuuri had found empty bottles littering secret spaces in their home; in the backs of storage closets, behind cabinets, under beds, stuffed into cobwebby corners of the attic. Mama finally told him the truth about his father, showed him her bruises and scars from their years of marriage. His father spiraled even further when the fever finally took her, and the madness sank its fangs in deeper every day with her gone. 

He drank all the money away; they had to sell their business. He married Yuuri off at sixteen to a stranger who really needed a maid, not a mate. The last time Yuuri saw his father was when he said goodbye after the meager wedding ceremony. Just a curt and insincere _“Goodbye, Yuuri. Gods smile upon you.”_ as his new husband loaded his trunk into the back of his donkey-drawn cart. He never heard from him again. Yuuri discovered the man had drank himself to death. _Good riddance,_ Yuuri thought. _It’s your fault I'm so damned alone_. Keijirou beat Yuuri into the ground, and despite every effort to please him, the alpha never bonded to his omega. Yuuri survived a year of unrelenting alpha rage; and after four brutal cycles of heat and rut without bearing pups, Kei-san turned him away. _"What a useless omega. Maybe you’ll find a whorehouse to take you."_ Yuuri renounced his family name, took his belongings and headed West to the sea. 

He rode in the backs of wagons, begged for coin to earn passage across kingdoms to reach the sea. Finally he arrived in a small fishing town in time to celebrate his seventeenth birthday, just before the cold of winter settled into his bones. Yuuri had no difficulty finding a tavern in need of a serving boy, and a lithe omega like him, nonetheless. A shoddy old place, but nestled amongst the docks - where ships of all sizes and origin came to rest their weary oars. The smell of salt in the air never grew old. Even a year later.

He served sailors their mead and their rum, fed hungry men returning from adventure and the poor, thirsty sops leaving the next morning. He had no ill will against his patrons. That was, until he met the crew of the _Stammi Vicino_ and its brutally handsome Captain. And Yuuri hated himself for falling in love with him.


	2. A Well-Used Flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Yuuri, his employer, and a certain silver-haired pirate. Things get a little steamy.

_Late November, XX35_

“Well lads, we’ve made it ashore in one piece, and richer than we were before! Well done. Here's to bountiful treasure and beautiful bedmates!” He toasted to his scraggly comrades, one foot atop the table, one on the bench. The pub had filled with his crew, leaving standing room only. 

“To Captain Nikiforov!”

“Here, here!”

They all raised a glass, yelling confirmations and congratulations to their intrepid Captain, the infamous pirate, the scoundrel and thief, Viktor Nikiforov. The ragamuffin crew of the _Stammi Vicino_ had recently returned from some far-off land, their pockets full to overflowing with pilfered gold and stolen treasure immeasurable. Tobias, The Gilded Hull’s owner and proprietor, did nothing to report the criminals while they ported; the compensation the pirates gave him more than enough to pay for his silence. The barkeep of the sleepy tavern stretched the gold earned during the week-long stay incredibly thin, pocketing most of it while trying to make the paltry remaining sum last the months between their visits. This usually meant barely paying his tavern boy in the intervening months. 

Yuuri was a quiet boy. He did his work and took his pay, rarely complaining or making a fuss. He wasn't too tall, he wasn't too short. He had ordinary black hair, messy and untameable as a mop, ordinary brown eyes and a forgettable face. He was utterly ordinary, just a ha-penny a dozen serving boy. But what Yuuri never noticed, and Tobias did, was just how he turned the heads of his patrons. The gentle sway of his wide hips, the quiet _swish_ of his trousers between his plush thighs, soft hands, an easy smile. Yuuri was beautiful, magnetic. He drew the jealous eyes of other omegas; even betas noticed him. Yuuri had become quite accustomed to alphas propositioning him, complimenting him endlessly and pursuing him until Yuuri politely declined. Deep at his core, Yuuri knew that every man who told him those sweet words was lying. That they were only trying to take advantage of an available omega, intrigued by his foreign skin tone and the Eastern accent he still couldn't shake, even when he spoke in the Common Tongue. Drink loosened weak men, and Yuuri knew that. 

Yuuri was good at his job, serving food and drink, washing tables, remaining jovially distant from his patrons. Always gently rejecting their offers to bed him, knowing they were only interested in the omega behind his eyes, beyond his control. They longed for the domesticity of a sweet, demure mate like Yuuri. But he always refused. He would never allow himself to be given to another alpha. _Well, maybe the_ right _alpha_ , Yuuri pondered that night, surrounded by rough-looking men, hardened by years of labor at sea. _'Not any of these men. A real sailor. Someone to teach me to sail, someone to really love me.'_ Yuuri fought against his nature, his omega desperately clawing at the aborted daydream. 

Yuuri had been successfully ignoring his omega's pull before he swaggered into his life. He made it through his heats on his own, spending three days alleviating the burn in his belly by himself in heathouses. He had gotten good at pushing against his instincts until his heats came and it was unavoidable. At rejecting his desire to mate and be _bred_ like his omega wanted. But that changed when _that man_ met his eye. That man was a brigand, wanted for crimes on the high seas by most sovereign nations. Viktor Nikiforov was a pirate. But his omega had other thoughts. It filled Yuuri’s mind with flashes of heated dreams, of the two tangled up in flesh, those hands taking him apart slowly, of Yuuri round and full with the man’s pups. Yuuri hated it. He hated the lack of control he had in matters of his own desire. He hated the memories the man drew from the darkest corners of his mind. 

Tobias gave Yuuri his pay (plus a bit on the top) in return for his silence on the occupation of their guests as well. For the discretion of their actions, Nikiforov tipped Yuuri well and overpaid Tobias for private meals and full access to the tavern while they were at port there. Yuuri detested nothing more than the nights his crew spent under the tavern’s roof. He had only been working for Tobias for a year, but their last visit had been more than enough to prove to Yuuri what kind of men they were. They were rude, foul-mouthed and quite handsy. They didn’t take to Yuuri’s soft rejections well, often pursuing despite the omega’s obvious displeasure. Tonight, he feared they could smell the omega pheromones rolling off him, with his heat so dangerously close. They would be shoving off in a few days’ time, which left Yuuri very little wiggle room before his heat was to arrive, maybe a day or two. Since leaving Keijirou, his heats had stopped coming monthly, only occurring twice a year. Yuuri assumed it had something to do with the lack of constant alpha contact that shifted his cycle that way, now living with two betas and only being in contact with alphas a few times a day. Regardless, he was grateful to have more control of his body. His heats were messy affairs, full of terrible memories. He shook the thoughts of his heat from his mind. With shaking hands and the hollow mask of a smile on his cheeks, he refilled mead and gathered the remnants of supper from tables.

“Oh _mon cher_! C’mere!” Nikiforov’s second in command shouted from across the room. With three flagons full of mead on a tray balanced on his hip, Yuuri worked his way to the Captain’s table in the back of the tavern. As he moved between tables, one of the crewmen whistled at him. The crew was much rowdier than usual, Yuuri worried it might be in reaction to his pre-heat. His pale skin was flushed pink and he could smell his own pheromones lingering with the salt in the air. He could feel the heavy gaze of the Captain following him. His omega purred at the attention, while Yuuri squirmed. 

“Beautiful, mind topping off my glass? Watching you work so hard makes me very thirsty.” Christophe drawled, blonde curls hanging lazily over deep hazel eyes, beginning to show the haze of drunkenness. Yuuri leaned over the table to fill his mug, his prominent collarbones displayed for the table’s enjoyment. Tobias insisted Yuuri wear the thin, loose-fitting shirts to show off the lean muscle and slim waist beneath it. Nikiforov's eyes were trained on Yuuri's chest as he finished the pour - and the boy swore he saw the pirate bite his lower lip, perhaps imagining the same terrible things that Yuuri was. The thought both terrified and encouraged Yuuri.

“Mmhmm. Anyone else need anything?” Yuuri asks the table, nearly whimpering under the heated gaze of the surly men seated there.

“Yeh, yer sweet ass in bed with me tonight! Lemme show ya a real alpha!” One of the sailors shouted at the top of his lungs, slapping Yuuri's rear as he passed; an eruption of riotous laughter tore through the tavern. Yuuri froze at the unwanted contact, his free hand clenched in a tight fist and aching to swing at the man’s nose, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. He couldn't bear Tobias’ punishment for such behavior again. One man was silent. The deep, rumbling laugh of the Captain wasn’t among the voices ringing in Yuuri’s ears. Before he registered the movement, Nikiforov was pulling the man out of his seat by the collar, a wicked snarl curling his lips back to his ears.

"I suggest you apologize to the nice boy, Jakob,” The man’s dark timbre rolling over the words. “And head to the bunkhouse for the night. I think you’ve had enough. _Don’t you?_ ” He growled at the man, his voice dipping into a register Yuuri hadn’t heard from him before. The sailor stammered an embarrassed apology, which Yuuri accepted with a stunned smile. The Captain released his shirt, turning to Yuuri.

“I am incredibly sorry, darling, for the rudeness of my crew tonight. I hope they haven’t bothered you much. I will not allow such behavior from them again,” he turned to the mass of men and bellowed, _“AM I CLEAR?_ ”

“Yes, Captain!” came the enthusiastic response, and the air of the tavern grew thick with silence. Yuuri smiled at the man, nodding a small bow of gratitude and fighting against his omega yet again as it conjured images of the Captain’s strong arms wrapped around him, the musky scent of cedar filling Yuuri’s nose. Pink lips turned upward into a devilishly handsome smile, a smile that knew it was devilishly handsome. _Shit._ Yuuri needed some fresh air.

Turning on his heel, Yuuri ducked behind the bar. His feet carried him through the kitchen door, and out into the cool evening air. Inhaling the salt air deeply, Yuuri reminded himself how horrid his life had been just a year ago. This sleepy seaside town was his new start, even if it meant suffering harassment by a few drunken sailors every now and then. Even if it meant surviving a few days fighting against the urge to fall apart at the behest of a pirate.The sea calmed him, the salt cleansed his aching bones, even if only for a minute. Arms gripped tightly across his chest as he counted his breaths, pushing against the arousal that had been boiling under his skin. He hoped the crisp autumn air would temper his natural reactions. A few minutes in the cold pulled the warmth from his fingertips, the peaks of his ears, the tip of his nose, and eased the pounding of his heart and the swollen arousal between his legs. He spent a few moments considering what he would do with his ‘pirate bonus’ as he had taken to calling it. Last time he spent it on a new book, the time before on a new pair of trousers. _‘Maybe it’s time to look at replacing these boots…’_ he thought, looking to his feet and wiggling some warmth back into his toes.

A hard knock to the middle of his back nearly sent Yuuri flying over the rope barrier and into the frigid bay. A set of strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders, helping set the boy's feet firmly beneath him.

“Deepest apologies, my boy.” The man behind him said, as he smoothed the wrinkles he'd made in Yuuri's shirt back. His voice was thick like honey, low and rumbling like distant thunder.

“It’s quite alright, sir, I wasn’t… looking…” his voice failed him as he turned around, discovering the identity of the man who had nearly pushed him off the dock. The realization came over him in waves of red hot embarrassment and panic, as Captain Nikiforov cast a heavy-lidded gaze down Yuuri’s loose shirt. “Captain! Did you need something?” He asked frantically, suddenly very aware of his being found slacking off. It would seem that the Captain had stepped out for a bit of air too, as a smoldering cigar sat heavy between his thumb and forefinger. Yuuri had gently asked the Captain to not smoke in the tavern during their last visit. The scents of chocolate and mint filled Yuuri's nose and lungs pleasantly. He was devastatingly attractive. The man's sharp features were haloed by silver hair that danced gently on the crisp autumn breeze. The man was something out of Yuuri’s dreams… even the more explicit ones. The Captain was sporting a slight blush against his porcelain skin, sitting high on defined cheekbones and falling down to the hollow of his throat.

“Oh, it’s you! I’m terribly sorry about what happened in there. I think he had a bit too much to drink. I hope you can forgive me for the actions of my crew.” Nikiforov grabbed Yuuri's hand and laid a kiss between his first and second fingers, letting his breath linger on the skin just long enough to raise the hair on Yuuri's arms. “You are quite the gem, sweet thing. I’d love to add you to my collection.” Nikiforov drawled, his words dark and tinged with drink. The man drank like a fish. And from the looks of a well-used flask, he drank as often as one as well.

“Thank you, Captain,” Yuuri murmured quietly, trying to keep his arousal at bay. “Let’s get you back inside. It’s a bit cold out tonight.” The Captain nodded as he put out his cigar against the brick wall of the tavern, wrapped it and tucked into a coat pocket. His comment rang in Yuuri's ears as he led the Captain back into the pub. As the two approached the door, Nikiforov leaned over into Yuuri and planted a kiss on his cheek. His lips were remarkably soft, his breath hot and wet against Yuuri’s skin. The mint and chocolate aroma of his cigars attempted to mask something deeper in Nikiforov’s scent - something unmistakably _alpha_. The thought alone stood Yuuri’s hair on end, where he would usually simply rebuff the attention from an alpha. But this, this was somehow so much different than just an alpha taking notice of him. His breath reeked like rum, but Yuuri's skin tingled with his touch. The Captain leaned down into the soft crook of Yuuri’s neck, nosing at the scent gland under his skin. Yuuri fought to maintain his composure while the Captain scented him, pulling deep drags of his scent as if he were smoking his cigar.

“Mmmmhn, you smell good. You are exquisite, darling. I look forward to seeing you again soon.” the pirate murmured seductively as Yuuri opened the door. He perked up again at the sight of his loyal crew, lifting his flask of rum in a toasting gesture. Uproarious laughter and cheering met their beloved Captain as he stepped into the warm light of the hearth. Yuuri knew what the men were cheering to, the implication of their joint absence. Yuuri flushed a bit at the thought, but did not repress the imagined tryst. The Captain looked back at Yuuri, who still stood in the doorway. A blue eye winked at him, his omega preening at the attention. He couldn't fight the facts, the man was gorgeous, alabaster skin flushed with drink but eyes heavy with intent.

The Captain’s words hung like a thick haze over the boy for the rest of the night, pooling in the pit of his stomach like a coiled snake, making for an uncomfortable night in the pub. His omega was aching for attention, and knew he wouldn't be able to control it in the usual way. By the end of the night, Yuuri desperately needed to attend to it after the drunken sailors had disappeared into the bunkhouse of the _Stammi Vicino_ for the night. One by one, Yuuri put out the lamps strung through the rafters of the creaking tavern, saying a quiet goodnight to Tobias as he left for the night.

Yuuri, holed up in his tiny bedroom, imagined the Captain whispering sweet nothings into his ears in the throes of his heat. Pressing his sensitive scent gland against the Captain's... his lust-addled mind imagining what the combination of their scents might be. The faint trace of the Captain's musk on Yuuri's shirt wasn't enough. He needed more. He didn't dare try to scent the alpha while he slept in the next room, but the thought was incredibly tempting. Phantom hands danced across his chest, his stomach, his… privates. Just the memory of his breath on his skin was enough to throw Yuuri over the edge, whimpering through an orgasm. His heat would be here soon, and he would have to leave Tobias and tend to himself for three torturous days in a heathouse. At least he would have the events of the night to bring with him to keep him company. Yuuri drifted to sleep with the memory of the Captain’s piercing blue eyes, full of the deepest sincerity he had seen in years. Yuuri looked forward to serving the crew of the _Stammi Vicino_ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooooooo yeah. I just dove right in. yay! allllllso, if it isn't super obvious, both Yuuri and Viktor have long hair. Yuuri's is shoulder-length and Viktor's is around as long as it is in canon before the cut. I'm a sucker for long hair. fight me. 
> 
> Just imagine the Gilded Hull looking something like the Bannered Mare in Skyrim but run down and old. (and yes, I still play Skyrim regularly.)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	3. Complimentary Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chores are done, memories stir, breakfast is made, floors are cleaned. Observations are made.

The next morning came bursting through Yuuri’s pleasant, pink-tinted dreams like a cannonball. His hair clung to his forehead, rendered oily and sweaty with exertion from the night before. It had gotten so long since he had left home. It was long enough to tie into a tail at the top of his neck. It hung just above his collarbones, falling in gentle waves on particularly humid days. When the rooster called, it was still dark, but his day always began in the dark. Floors needed to be washed, scrubbed and swept, tables washed, hearth swept, lamps filled and dishes cleaned. The boy nearly leapt out of bed, full of energy from last night’s happenings. Warm and excited, nearly bursting. 

While the pirate vessel ported in the sleepy seaside town, Nikiforov swapped his cabin aboard the _Stammi Vicino_ to sleep in Tobias’ apartment next to Yuuri's. The Captain wanted to have a bit of peace and the added bonus that he would have his meals cooked by the raven-haired omega. He wouldn’t be in want of his breakfast at least until sunup, so Yuuri had a few hours to complete his chores. After a _very_ cold run to the water pump, Yuuri washed his face, tugged his hair into a tail, tied his apron around his waist and made his way back into the main hall to begin his day scrubbing the floors.

Yuuri always ended the scrubbing in the area needing the most attention, under the table where Nikiforov and the elite of his crew spend their nights. It was always sticky and it usually smelled like mead and rum, mixed with old boots and salt. But scrub he must. His knees ached from the hour he’d already spent scrubbing, his lithe forearms finding their tone in the repetitive motion. Ducking his head under the heavy table, he set about the work of removing the boot scum from the floor. The dark, chocolate smell of Nikiforov’s cigars still lingered in the air around the seat he graced last night. The memory of the night before set his fingertips alight, buzzing with excitement. The Captain’s scent grew heavier and thicker under the wooden table, so thick that Yuuri was swimming in it. 

Under the table lay a small square of fabric, soft white cotton with silver thread embroidery around the edges. His initials, in a dancing, silvery script, confirmed Yuuri’s suspicions. **VN**. This was his. It smelled so strongly of him that Yuuri could barely contain a needling whine, but did not hold back in immediately pressing the hankie to his nose, breathing in the spiced musk of the alpha. The silvery accents caught the dancing lamplight in a captivating way, drawing Yuuri’s eye to inspect it further. Adjacent from his elegantly curling monogram, was the image of a beacon, sewn in small, silver lines. Delicate rays of artificial torchlight radiated from the image, contrasting the crashing waves sewn at the base of the lighthouse. It was beautiful. He took one last deep breath of the thick scent, before gently folding it and placing it in the front pocket of his apron. In any other world, (specifically, one where Yuuri was not just a tavern boy, and the Captain wasn’t… well, a pirate), this might have constituted a mating proposal, but Yuuri knew that it was obviously a mistake. He had probably just dropped it the night before. He would return it to the Captain when he awoke. He adored the way his own light cherry scent mingled with the Captain’s cigars and his heady musk. Something about the intertwining pulled at his inner omega, leaving Yuuri yearning for the alpha that had left the scent behind. Realizing he’d spent far too much time under the table, he finished scrubbing the floors and carefully made his way across the slick wood to the bar counter.

Dropping rags on the ground, Yuuri stood on them with his bare feet, soaking up water while he danced across the floor in the early morning light. Tobias wouldn't arrive until noontime, and Nikiforov was sleeping off his hangover, so Yuuri was truly alone. If only for a few hours. When he danced this way, he was no longer just the serving boy. He was unbridled by consequence. He could forget his past, the aches that lurked in his shadowy memory. He was his own.

His bare feet skated their way between and amongst the tables, spinning Yuuri dizzy in the meantime. Silent music filled his ears as he danced alone in the pale sunrise- pink light streaming through the foggy windows. Gulls cawed and old wooden galleons creaked a melody so sweet that he lost himself in their song. Iron bells rang distantly with the gentle lapping of the harbor’s waves. His dirty white shirt and torn trousers transformed into a stately suit, cast in the midnight blue, the near black of night. Tiny silver moons as buttons and comet tails as regal epaulettes draped across his shoulders. A memory stirs in the dusty recesses of his mind- skating across the frozen pond with his sister behind their small home. He remembered the freedom and the solace the ice once brought him. He could hear his Mama's soft humming, the lullaby she always sang for him. The melody danced across his lips quietly, fully encasing him in the little world he’d constructed. An imagined partner wrapped a phantom arm around his waist, taking Yuuri’s hand in theirs… broad shoulders wrapped in a mirrored version of Yuuri’s suit, cast in complimentary shades of pink and purple. A familiar rumbling laugher echoing in his mind, a familiar pair of blue eyes meeting his in the imagined dance. The scent of him filled Yuuri’s nose, he felt his cheeks growing warm. 

“You are quite the sight to see.” Nikiforov rumbled from above him, startling Yuuri so badly that he lost his balance and crumpled to the floor. Every ounce of blood in his body rushed to his face in embarrassment. Yuuri would not have minded if he were to die in that very moment. That would have been the more pleasant alternative to surviving the shame. 

“Oh gods, I’m so sorry you saw that… uhm, I… let me fix you some breakfast.” Yuuri stammered as he picked himself up off the wet floor.

Nikiforov chuckled lightly and descended the stairs into the main hall. “Yes, sweet one. That would be perfection.” Yuuri’s cheeks flushed with the heat of embarrassment as he made for the kitchen. 

“Eggs and potatoes alright, Captain?” He called from behind the counter, lighting the fire. 

“Please sweet one, don’t yell… I’m right here,” came his soft reply from directly behind the young man. “And please, call me Viktor. I’m sure your lips would do the name justice.” His voice suddenly flowing directly into Yuuri’s ear, so quiet and dark he could barely hear. “What’s your name, love?” His words dripped with sex - deep and luscious as honey. Never before had the Captain paid Yuuri so much attention. There was usually another omega seated on his lap during his stays at The Gilded Hull. The rumbling baritone of his Northern-accented Common Tongue made the fine hair on Yuuri's arms stand on end.

Turning to face him, Yuuri blushed furiously at the direct eye contact with the Captain, who looked like he might devour him in one bite. “My name’s Yuuri, Capt-, Viktor. They usually just call me ‘boy’.” The foreign name fell off his tongue strangely; his tongue struggling with the harsh R at the end, softening it to a quiet -ru instead. He does his best to bow in the western style, but he'd never really been taught how. He only really knew the traditional eastern bow, stiff-backed and at the waist. 

“Mmmm, Yuuri,” Nikiforov murmured, rolling the name around on his tongue like fine wine. The Northern accent transforming his name into molten metal, smooth and flawless. “Absolutely lovely.” The pirate cupped Yuuri’s chin, lifting it gently to meet his gaze. His eyes melted the omega into a puddle; and his touch lit a fire in his belly. 

“Now, my dear, I believe you have something of mine.” He breathed, lower than a whisper; something more akin to a growl. Reaching into Yuuri’s apron pocket, he brushed past the throbbing heat between his legs to grab the hankie, holding his chin to keep the smoldering eye contact. When he withdrew it, he took a deep inhale, nose pressed gently to the fabric. Pupils grew dangerously dark. A rumble echoed in his chest.

“You smell delicious, Yuuuuuuri.” The alpha crooned, elongating the younger man’s name in a sinfully sexy way. Yuuri struggled to bite back a moan at the closeness. Viktor finally released Yuuri from his gaze, where he had held him for what felt like an eternity. A few shaky breaths later, the younger man returned to making breakfast over the fire. He cracked two fresh eggs into the skillet, dropping in diced potatoes as well. The smell was heavenly, the omega grit his teeth to avoid drooling over the food. Yuuri would never be afforded such a luxurious breakfast. He dished the meal onto a plate and set it before the Captain, who had taken a seat at the small table in the kitchen. at the small table in the kitchen. The man ate with such a fervor, it seemed like he had never eaten before in his life. Yuuri continued about his chores while the Captain ate his breakfast, and he tried to quell the embers glowing in his belly.

Around midday, Tobias arrived and so did his wife and cook, Olivia. She was a kind but cold woman; the one who convinced Tobias to open their doors to Yuuri in the first place. But time and stress wore heavily on her, and Tobias was neither a gentleman nor a tender husband. Patrons quickly filled the tables and lunch was served. The tender ache at the meeting of Yuuri’s thighs did not subside; every time he looked to the corner, Viktor sat, watching the omega’s every move.

………

Viktor could spend the rest of his life watching the boy work. It was mesmerizing. Quick, soft footfalls carried him effortlessly between tables, strong, tanned arms hoisting trays of dirty dishes over his head and balanced on a wide hip. He was undeniably, completely smitten with the poor boy. Christophe finally joined him, having slept off his hangover long enough.

“Still watching, hm? How did ‘Operation Hankie Drop’ go?” Chris huffed a strained laugh, his head still pounding from the celebrations the night before.

“Of course, Chris. I can’t look away. The idea was perfect. Thank you for your recommendation, you meddler.” Viktor snipped, secretly incredibly grateful for the suggestion. He had gotten to touch the omega again, after their encounter on the docks. He was so sweet, so soft. Viktor knew it might be a lost effort, Yuuri was so shy and distant as it was. He would have to gain his trust slowly. He cursed the schedule he himself had made, to be shoving off in a few days. In his defense, he hadn’t been expecting to become so infatuated with the boy. He carried the air of the haughty bachelor in his everyday dealings, the persona of ‘Captain’ demanded respect. Viktor found himself wearing a mask, the cooly distant, unaffected, disinterested capital-a _Alpha_. He hated it.

“Viktor, have you noticed the way that weasel watches him? He’s looking at him like he’s appraising a horse.” He hadn’t realized it, but it was true… the barkeep was scanning the boy up and down, his eyes gleaming in a way that made Viktor’s skin crawl.

“You don’t think… he’ll try _that_ , do you?” Viktor whispered in horror.

“I don’t know, Captain. But your chance with him might be coming sooner than you thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Viktor perspective! I tend to stay in Yuuri's perspective, but I bounce around a bit. Hopefully it isn't too jarring. I'm a sucker for parallels.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	4. A Good Pair of Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri ogles Viktor, the plot moves along. Tobias shows his true colors. Viktor keeps up appearances.

Noontime came and went, leaving the tavern empty by mid-afternoon. All except Nikiforov and Christophe, who still sat in the corner, passing a flask of rum back and forth between them. (Respectable pirates only drink after noon, so Yuuri had been informed.) A game of cards Yuuri had never seen before captured most of the pair’s attention, but the omega still caught glances of piercing blue eyes following him. His carefully braided silver hair perfectly framed his arching eyebrows and ocean eyes, deep enough to drown in. The thick rope of hair fell over his right shoulder tied with a leather thong, dyed the same color as his shirt. His coat collar turned up around his cheeks, black as midnight. His shirt lay untied, showing teasing glances of his well-toned chest beneath. He was devastatingly handsome. The man had quite an affinity for black leather - wearing it head to toe, except for his deep purple embroidered shirt and a heavy golden chain around his neck. A skull and crossbones with sapphire eyes lay at the end of the chain, in case anyone doubted the kind of man he was and what kind of business he conducted. Rings of different metals and varying colored stones decorated his fingers… his long, slender fingers. Yuuri shuddered at the memory of those hands touching him. Five gold hoops lined the curve of his left ear, and if the rumors were true, each one was a prize the pirate had claimed from a defeated rival. From what little Yuuri knew of the life of pirates, defeat meant _death_. That sent chills down his spine. 

In the fuzzy edge of Yuuri’s periphery, he noted that the pair had been joined by Tobias, nursing a mug of mead. Viktor’s expression was unreadable, cool and unaffected as always. Tobias’ back was turned to Yuuri, so their conversation was entirely impossible to decipher. Their words were too low to overhear, but maybe that was for the best. Yuuri wasn’t rude enough to eavesdrop on what was certainly a discussion of payment for their stay. Tobias didn’t linger at their table for long, and as Yuuri passed the three to collect a mug from a neighboring booth, he heard what sounded vaguely like _‘discuss this later’_ , as a heavy gold coin landed metallically on the table. Something about that didn't sit well in the omega's stomach. He wasn't sure, but he could almost hear a low rumbling coming from the Captain. 

As Yuuri moved table to table picking up empty mugs and bowls, the Captain’s eyes were trained on him, waiting to catch him at a convenient moment. He raised his empty glass and called the boy’s name from across the hall.

“Yuuri! More mead please!” A lingering sweetness drifted in the pause between his words, intention thick on the “please”. Yuuri’s heart fluttered, a fresh flash of arousal blooming in his core. A foul odor began to drift through the dining hall, smelling similar to the anger that Yuuri was all-too familiar with.

“Just a moment, Captain!” Yuuri eased into his cheery persona, the warm smile on his lips as artificial as Tobias’ gold tooth.

When he returned to the Captain’s table with two mugs of mead for the table, the pair thanked Yuuri and Viktor watched carefully as he set the mug in front of him. In the split second it took to set it down, Viktor had Yuuri’s wrist pinned in the strong grip of his right hand. The man’s long fingers wrapped around his wrist completely. He was instantly panicked as the alpha trapped him, bent over the table, exposing even more of his chest than normal. His smoldering gaze relit the fire in the omega’s core, and he was equally aroused and terrified. It hit him almost instantly, the heavy smell of pre-rut, tinted with anger. The terror was evident in Yuuri's eyes, but his inner omega begged, screamed for more of the alpha's touch. His eyes darted to the first mate, who was just as shocked as Yuuri.

“Listen and do not say a word,” Viktor whispered quietly, “The man you work for has offered to sell you to me. I am no stranger to barkeeps selling their omegas to me in this fashion, but you don’t deserve that. Please. Do not continue your employment with this rat of a man. Pack your things and I will escort you away from here tonight.” 

Yuuri couldn’t bring words to form and come out of his mouth. Tobias had always been tolerable. Stingy, yes. Uninterested in the general wellbeing of his staff, yes. But he had seemed, at the very least, not willing to sell him off like cattle to a stranger. Yuuri’s vision was swimming and he fought to keep himself from becoming sick all over the clean floors. Not to mention the scent rolling off Viktor in waves filling his nose and raising the fine hair on the back of his neck. The situation was alarmingly similar to the last time he'd been offered to a stranger.

“Viktor, I… ” Yuuri finally brought himself to say, choking on his own tears, attempting to keep his voice low. His mouth had gone dry, the mere act of breathing suddenly laborious.

“Please, sweet one.” The Captain interrupted. “I can’t bear to think of what horrors you would endure in another Captain’s quarters. Come with me, Yuuri. Believe in me.” His eyes were full of sincerity and hinted at something like anger. He shifted his gaze to the blonde alpha, who nodded, trying to reassure the boy that the Captain wasn’t lying. The omega trusted them.

…………

The rest of the night was difficult to endure. It may have been paranoia, but Yuuri could swear he felt Tobias watching, weighing his price. The Captain had assured Yuuri that everything would be alright, that there was ‘no need for tears’. He had asked Viktor if he could hold his hankie again, to carry the calming smell with him. The alpha gladly agreed, brushing the fabric against his scent gland. Yuuri inhaled deeply against the fabric, the calm washing over him like the warm summer sun. Viktor explained his plan to Yuuri, that he would pay the man and the two would set out to sea. He agreed to teach the omega how to sail, to navigate and he would do some housekeeping work aboard the Stammi Vicino until he earned back what Viktor spent to buy his safety. 

He had no other choice but to trust the pirate. Yuuri was still sickened by the notion of being bought and sold like livestock, but it meant being free of the alternative. A life worse than the one he endured with Keijirou. 

Christophe was kind and gentle, offering the boy sympathetic looks from across the tavern. He promised Yuuri that everything would be okay, that things were under control. That he looked forward to sailing with him, and was excited to teach Yuuri everything he knew. He apologized gently that he would have to leave the tavern when it was time for negotiations, but that he would be right there on deck waiting for him. Viktor assured him in the same way. The silver-haired alpha released clouds of calming scent when Yuuri lingered at their table, reminding him to breathe deeply to calm the panic that was rising to the surface.

After supper freed up space in the back of the tavern, Tobias invited Viktor to a more private table at the back of the tavern. Negotiations were about to begin.

“Boy!” Tobias’ angry voice snapped. Yuuri’s stomach dropped to his feet. He scrambled from his seat behind the bar, walking with his head down toward the two men.

“My boots need polishing.” 

_Oh._

He intended to force Yuuri to listen. He might have been able to avoid listening to the conversation if he could work and stay busy. Or curl into a tight ball in the kitchen with Viktor’s scent pressed to his nose. But no. Tobias intended to twist the knife.

“Yes, sir.” Yuuri replied as politely as he could muster, breath hitching between words. He fetched the polish from behind the bar, returning to the table tucked away in the back of the main hall. Tobias had turned in his seat, no longer facing the Captain, but gazing past him dismissively, trying to seize the upper hand in the degrading display of power. But Yuuri saw the man for who he was, no more than a flea standing against a hurricane. Yuuri kneeled on the floor in front of the man, holding out his hands to say he was ready. A dirty boot landed in Yuuri’s freshly washed hands, smelling like shit and salt. Yuuri forced himself to look down, knowing his role in the drama about to unfold. He was a prize to be bargained for, the demure omega servant… an amenity. He coughed at the smell of the boot, threatening the reappearance of his supper. Tobias nudged Yuuri’s shoulder with the toe of his boot, smearing dirt into the white fabric of his shirt. Yuuri’s bit back a sob, and he set about brushing away the grime.

He fought back tears as he was forced to listen to their discussion, negotiations bouncing prices around as if it was nothing. Like he was nothing. Just two men haggling in the market. Viktor’s lips were pulled into a haughty smile, the dismissive, disinterested tone of his voice chilling Yuuri to his core. He could smell it though, even if the beta couldn’t. A hot, oppressive anger radiating from the alpha.

“He is young and spry, strong too. I know for a fact the boy's an omega.”

“Yes, but he’s been tarnished, I presume?”

“That matters little at his age. Can't be older’n eighteen. Still fresh, and I’m sure, ripe for your picking.” Yuuri shuddered at the comparison. No better than last week's fruit or day-old bread.

“Has he borne any pups?”

“Not that I know of. He was mated for only a year, and his alpha battered him good, from what I’ve heard. Couldn’t get pregnant, husband got mad. Poor boy couldn’t even bond.”

Something sharp caught in Yuuri's throat. That been a private conversation between him and Olivia. Old memories rolled in his stomach the way it had on those wretched wagons, sour and acidic. Kei had beaten him every cycle he didn’t produce pups, holding the possibility of a bond over the omega’s head as a reward for pregnancy. Yuuri had to bite back tears at the memory. He could still feel hands around his throat, teeth ripping at his flesh… the crunch of bone snapping. Yuuri wondered how much Tobias knew about his life, as well as how much he had spied on the omega to discover.

“Yes… Hmm. I’ll give you 60 gold for the boy.”

“I wouldn’t take any less than 75. He’s a hard worker, this one. Might fetch a better price from the next crew to port here…”

“On top of what you're already charging me to rent your loft? Preposterous. You can't seriously be asking that much for a possibly infertile omega, much less a previously _mated_ and subsequently _abandoned_ omega. I'll do 65 with our previously settled-upon amount for rent and that's the only offer I'll make.” Yuuri fought against the heave of his stomach.

“70.”

The only sound from the table was the gentle scrubbing of bristles against leather as Yuuri worked the polish into Tobias’ left boot.

“Alright, you old tightwad, 70 gold it is."

“Aye, you have a deal.”

Thus, the deal was struck. Worth barely more than a good pair of boots. A shake of hands and smiles were exchanged, the two men toasted to their deal. Viktor dropped a small velvet bag into Tobias’s hand, the pieces clinking together as they fell.

“To good business.” Tobias said.

“Aye.” Viktor replied, setting his mug of mead on the table, looking down to the floor to meet Yuuri’s caramel eyes, now unable to stop the flow of tears. He finished the job, wiping off excess polish. He stood from the kneeling posture and ascended the stairs up into the loft. 

“Oh? Not going to do your new _master’s_ boots as well, boy?” Tobias guffawed, the heavy implication on _that_ word causing Yuuri to trip over his own foot, and Viktor to choke on his mead. Both of them reviled the statement. Yuuri froze, waiting for a command from the Captain. He knew he had to play the part, regardless of how much he had already been degraded that night. Auctioned like cattle. He at least knew Viktor’s intentions. That was the single point of light on the darkened horizon. 

“Go on, Yuuri. Pack your things.” came the soft directive. Yuuri was eternally grateful that Viktor hadn’t asked him to polish his boots as well. He would have done it, but not in front of Tobias. There was something so… arousing in the idea of kneeling in front of the man, in performing such a submissive posture… but Yuuri packed that thought away for later. The boy gathered his things, folding them into a burlap tablecloth he had fashioned into a knapsack. His second shirt and trousers, his apron, a few gold coins he’d squirrelled away in the hay mattress, and the kerchief his Mama had made him before she died. It was all he had.

“Boy! More mead!” howled Tobias, who was undoubtedly scheming up how to spend his newly acquired gold. Maybe a new omega to serve in Yuuri’s place.

“Ah, but, he’s _mine_ now,” the Captain interrupted, “you may damn well get your own mead.” he barked at Tobias, baring his teeth as he climbed the stairs behind Yuuri. Possessive pheromones rolled off Viktor in waves, calming Yuuri’s omega. Something about way he had growled _‘mine’_ encouraged a small trickle of slick from the boy. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” He asked impatiently. “The _Stammi Vicino_ shoves off soon. I want to get you settled immediately.”

“Yes, Captain. I’m ready.” Yuuri grabbed his pack and swung it over his shoulder.

“Is this all you have?” He asked in disbelief at the few possessions Yuuri had.

“ _Yes._ ” Yuuri murmured in his native tongue, before immediately correcting with “I mean, yes, Captain. Pardon me.”

“What’s that? Eastern Highlander?” Viktor asked.

“Yes, Captain. I'm from a small village called Hasetsu.” He instinctively flinched, prepared for the retaliation he had come to expect from Tobias. His face flushed red as he scrambled to explain himself, “P-pardon me… Tobias punished me for speaking of my homeland.”

“Gods. I’m glad to get you out of here.”

“Thank you, Viktor. I don’t know what I would do-”

“Let’s save the ‘thank yous’ for another time, sweet one,” Nikiforov interrupted, turning heel to leave. “Let’s board and be rid of this horrid pile of dung.”

A warmth Yuuri hadn't felt in years began crawling into his fingertips. It wasn't the flushed, lusty heat he'd been suffering the past few days; it was something more. A fondness. Maybe in other circumstances it would be considered admiration. Captain Viktor Nikiforov was a shimmering beacon. A single point of light and hope in the distant black of night. Yuuri was still unsure if the light meant safe harbor or a warning of treacherous waters ahead. 

Black leather boots clicked at a blistering pace in front of Yuuri, the old docks swaying gently beneath their feet. The smell of salt in the air was a promise of new beginnings and Yuuri could barely suppress a smile in the dark. Even in the near pitch-black of midnight, the _Stammi Vicino_ was intimidating. Her masts were taller than trees, the rolled-up black sails thicker around than tree trunks. Her deck creaked with age and use, but she was still a sight to behold. Yuuri looked forward to seeing her in the early morning sunlight from the deck, instead of gazing out through old foggy windows at the tavern, fantasizing about this very moment.

“Let me show you to your quarters. Follow me if you would.” The Captain’s deep baritone cut through Yuuri’s reverie with a new, commanding tone that the younger man had only heard once before. When he scolded that alpha for harassing Yuuri. It would seem the Captain gained more confidence aboard the ship than his already pretentious ego allowed for on land. His crew respected him, and although the same crew had slapped Yuuri’s arse and cat-called him just yesterday, they didn’t turn an eye at him today. Yuuri guessed that it wasn’t the first time Nikiforov had taken a partner below deck. Yuuri scanned the crowd of men for Christophe’s face, finding it in the same moment that Viktor pulled open the door below deck.

“Please, Yuuri. Come along now.” The alpha pulled him from the gaze of the blonde, a brief flash of worry crossing the first mate’s face. Viktor's expression was unreadable, eyes cold and unwavering.

The two descended deeper and deeper into the ship’s belly, passing sailor’s bunkhouses and the communal head, until they finally arrived at the galley and what must have at one point been servants’ quarters. As they walked past the small kitchen space, Yuuri was introduced to a mountain of a man called Cookie, who made all the food for the crew. His arms were covered entirely in tattoos and both ears were lined with small hoops and one fishing hook in the right lobe, but his smile was the most genuine the omega had seen in his life.

They continued down the narrow hall and Viktor stopped before the last door. It was very old, supported by wrought iron beams and a very heavy knob. _‘This is the price that you have paid. Things will get better. Work through this. Things will get better.’_ The repeating chorus in Yuuri’s mind begged him to stay afloat. He refused to allow the panic to settle in. The silver-haired alpha turned the knob and the hinges creaked as though the entirety of the ocean weighed upon them. Yuuri passed through the door and his heart fell to his feet. A windowless room, with a hammock and a bucket. Nothing more. 

“Here's where you'll be staying.” Nikiforov said, his voice distant and empty, hollow of the tenderness from earlier in the night. “You're to begin your duties at dawn. You will assist in the galley with meals and you will attend to anything your Captain or Christophe requests. You will work aboard the _Stammi Vicino_ until your debt to me is paid. Am I clear?” 

Yuuri could barely choke out a response through the tears. “V-Viktor…” he finally replied, voice cracking over the alpha’s name. It was worse than he had been expecting. What had he been expecting? That the Captain would sweep him off his feet? That he would fall in love with him and they would sail off into the sunset together? He had hoped… that perhaps he was different. What a foolish hope. He was a broken omega, and the Captain knew that now. He would never love Yuuri. He was a prisoner, kept in what was ostensibly a cell. Yuuri couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes and sank to his knees, clutching his stomach, trying to stop the shaking. The cold sank into his fingers and toes, bleeding the excess warmth his preheat had been providing him. Nikiforov strode into the room and grabbed Yuuri by the chin. 

“You _will_ address me as Captain. There are no _tears_ aboard the _Stammi Vicino_. You will stop sniveling or I will straighten you out myself. Am I clear?” He hissed, as if the mere act of speaking to Yuuri was unpleasant. Despite the fury in his words, Yuuri could not so much as mutter an affirmative. He felt his own words choking him, drowning in the tears not yet shed. A burst of pain radiated from the pressure of Viktor’s hand around Yuuri’s chin, pulling a strangled yelp from his throat. 

“I said, AM I CLEAR?” He bellowed.

“Yes, Captain.” Yuuri said, voice broken and shaking as he stared directly into the eyes of the man who was now not only his Captain, but his master as well. The omega would have never thought to challenge the alpha in this way, but through his terror, he mustered this one act of defiance. Viktor’s blue eyes were cold and empty, almost hollow. The ocean eyes no longer held any warmth or concern for the younger man. Instead, there was nothing.

“Good. You will wake me at dawn with my breakfast. Cookie will show you how I like it.” He threw Yuuri's chin down, forcing him to look away, casting a curtain of raven hair across his now throbbing cheek. Yuuri's jaw ached from the strength of the man’s fingers. 

He heard the door close and the lock click metallically behind him, and Nikiforov's footsteps carried down the hall and back up the ladder. Yuuri's mind began racing. Spiraling downward and inward, drawing his breath in faster and faster until he was dizzy. He could not restrain the tears, flowing freely under the crashing waves of realization that he had been betrayed. Nikiforov lied. He didn't care about him. He wasn't special. He was just another omega whore. Just like Kei-san had said. His chest was aching with the strain of simply breathing, his head was spinning. 

_'How stupid to think you might be different. You were broken then, and you're broken now.'_ Kei's voice filled his ears, sending his mind careening over the edge. His vision swam with tears and his mind spun with the weight of it all. 

He knew it then. The beacon has been a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. (This is the part of our story where the (sort-of) Dark Viktor tag comes in. You'll see. Please don't hate me.)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	5. A Lesson You're Only Taught Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finds a friend, a bit of past is unearthed.

Yuuri barely slept; the night spent equally in shallow sleep and in sobbing. Nightmares plagued the little sleep he had, visions of spending his heat rolling in the waves below deck, or worse, being found and used by faceless crew members for entertainment. He woke with a startled yelp when the Captain’s empty eyes glared down at him, cornering the trembling omega in his small cell. From there on out, all of his nightmares featured the Captain. The honeyed voice that he remembered from the night in the tavern, the light kiss between his fingers and smoldering on his cheek. The dreams pulled a terrifying combination of fear and arousal out of the omega, and with his heat approaching, the dreams caused a bit of another problem. Stifling his sobs long enough to ease the tension between his legs proved to be difficult, ending in a choked, teary orgasm.

In the hazy afterglow, Yuuri realized he had no plan to ride out his heat. They would be shoving off in a day or two, and there was no way the old galleon was equipped with a safe space for him to nest for three days. The shaking came first. His breaths came too fast, heart pounding in his chest, rattling in his ribcage. Wracked with ugly sobs, Yuuri resigned to being trapped below deck in this cell. The old boards of the ship creaked in unison with his shuddering breaths, and slowly lulled him back to sleep, blessedly dreamless.

Yuuri awoke what felt like only a moment later to a thunderous pounding, Cookie’s voice booming through the small hatch in the door.

**“RISE AND SHINE, DARLIN’! IT’S BREAKFAST TIME!”**

He was accustomed to a much quieter morning alarm, but regardless, he could scarcely bring himself to climb out of his hammock. The pain in his jaw had only worsened overnight, Yuuri was sure there would be bruises where slender fingers had gripped him the night before. His neck ached from the poor position he had been in when he fell asleep, curled around his knees, trying to keep his chest from collapsing. Nikiforov had given Cookie charge of one of the two keys to his cabin, to ensure he wouldn’t run in the middle of the night. The other stayed with the Captain. Cookie unlocked the door with a heavy, metallic clinking that made Yuuri ill.

“G’mornin’ Yuuri. Lemme show ya how ta make Cap’n’s breakfast, darlin’. It’s real easy.” Cookie cooed as the door swung open. He outstretched his hand and the kindness of his gesture nearly made Yuuri weep. He pulled the raven-haired boy into an embrace that only lasted a second, but it helped to fill the ever-growing emptiness that had taken residence in his heart. The brush of another’s flesh was almost too much against his sensitive skin, another sign of impending disaster. “Alrigh’, darlin’. Let’s get cookin’.”

Cookie showed him how to light the cooking stove to make Captain his eggs and bacon. Thankfully Yuuri was already familiar with the eggs portion, but the bacon was an entirely new experience. Bacon was a specialty only afforded while they were docked, as the small galley did not have a means to store raw meat, only salted, preserved meats. The Captain was the only person aboard given the luxury of the meat, and he was probably the only person aboard who had ever tasted it. The smell alone was tantalising. 

“Ya ever had bacon, darlin’?” Cookie noticed Yuuri nearly salivating over the fatty meat.

“No, Cookie, I’ve never had the pleasure.” the boy admitted.

“Cap’n lets me have a piece sometimes. Here.” He outstretched his hand, the smallest strip, dried and cooled. “I been savin’ this fer meself, but ya can have it.”

“Thank you, Cookie. Gods bless you.” Yuuri said, graciously accepting the gift, knowing full well that it may be the only kindness he would be shown in the foreseeable future.

“Ain’t no thing, darlin’. Don’t say nuthin to Cap’n ‘bout this.”

“Yes, Cookie.”

When Nikiforov’s breakfast was finished, Cookie showed Yuuri how to plate and cover it to retain its heat during the trip above deck. He took a cup of coffee with his morning meal, another luxury Yuuri had never before experienced. The deep brown color of the coffee reminded him of his mother’s eyes and it made his stomach churn. Cookie reminded him of his place before they left to serve the Captain. He was a cabin boy. The Captain was not a friend, or anything more than that, regardless of how he treated Yuuri before. He was bought. He was a possession. Added to his extensive collection, like he had proposed the night before last. 

Yuuri tied his ebony hair in a tail like always. He tied on his apron and Cookie showed him how to carry the tray on his shoulder, to help ease the burden. Yuuri ascended the ladder with the tray on his shoulder, a change from carrying at his chest or hip for so long at the tavern. The morning light was still dim, the sun just about to rise. The sea air greeted his nose like an old friend. He had been craving it… the omega needed it to breathe again. He could not allow himself to be distracted. His Captain needed his breakfast served hot. Yuuri’s stomach dropped, knowing repercussions would be severe.

His cabin sat tucked under the upper deck of the ship, its windows facing out the back of the _Stammi Vicino_. Yuuri knocked twice before entering, as Cookie had instructed. He opened the door and announced softly, 

“Good morning, Captain. Your breakfast is ready.” 

There was no sign of movement in the cabin, only a slight rustling in the largest bed the boy had ever seen. It looked like a cloud, how white and fluffy it was. Nikiforov lay in bed, shirtless and breathing deeply. 

“Good morning, Captain. Your breakfast is ready.” Yuuri repeated, praying he would not need to resort to other measures. Nikiforov sat up and squinted across the room at the boy. 

“Mmmmm, Andrei. C’mere, love. Let’s eat it together.” Nikiforov rumbled, barely awake. The heavy Northern accent rolled softly over the foreign name. Yuuri’s mind was buzzing with questions, but he would have to ask Cookie later. The boy walked the tray over to the table against the wall of windows overlooking the rear of the ship, carefully setting the table as Cookie had showed him. He stole a single glance backward to the Captain, who was rubbing his blue eyes and yawning. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about how childlike he looked. 

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Captain?” Yuuri asked, per instruction. He was not to stay in the cabin while he ate. Under any circumstances. Nikiforov pulled his hands away from his eyes, puffy and red. 

“Oh. It’s you.” The Captain huffed in what sounded like disappointment. His eyes traced Yuuri’s features, slowing and focusing on the bruise forming under his chin and along his jawline. 

“Did Cookie hit you?” Nikiforov asked, in a voice barely louder than a whisper; as if he didn’t remember the events of last night. It stung, the thought that that the alpha wouldn’t remember laying hands on him in such a way.

“No, Captain. This is where you grabbed me last night.” Yuuri said, following Cookie’s instructions to be clear and concise, to tell the truth and admit all fault. “This was my fault. I deserved it, I did not answer you when you questioned me.” The response soured his stomach, being forced to relive the utter humiliation from last night in such a nonchalant manner.

“Gods. The rum was plentiful last night,” Nikiforov yawned as he spoke. “That is all. You may return to the galley. I will not require your help until later. You are dismissed.” 

Without another word, Yuuri bowed how Cookie had taught him; stiffly, bend at the waist, look down. A similar gesture was common in Yuuri’s homeland; he could remember his Mama teaching it to him when he was a boy. 

_“Remember, Yuu-chan, we’re all equal here. We all lower ourselves in service to each other. No one person is above another. We’re all just people. Remember that, my sweet boy.”_ How things had changed by the time he presented as an omega. His father was the only family Yuuri had left, and no one in their village was prepared to help an omega. Yuuri spent his heats in a village miles away, in a heathouse run by betas. They were glad to help him learn. They taught him the basics of his biology and how to protect himself from rutting and prowling alphas, and how to respectfully address an alpha, to avoid rage and stay safe in “uncomfortable situations”, they had called them. These new manners helped him a great deal for life in the tavern, but this relationship… master and prisoner… this was new.

He waited until returning to the galley before his small smile broke and he began to weep again. Cookie held him fast, rubbing small circles into his back as his chest heaved with sobs. The looming catastrophe of his heat still weighed on his mind, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask for help. He couldn’t have more than two days before the tidal wave made landfall. Cookie was a beta and could not see the warning signs worsening. The two resumed preparations for the crew’s breakfast. Yuuri spent the morning learning about Nikiforov’s rum affliction, as well as the other rules that were to be followed aboard the _Stammi Vicino_. While pirates live lives outside the law, a code of honor presides over this ship and her crew. There are many more lessons to learn, but one exists that you’re only taught once;

The Captain is never wrong.

…………

“What have I done? Gods, Chris. What am I going to do?” Viktor was lunching with his first mate, discussing routes and their schedule before shoving off. Bits and pieces of the previous night flitted into the alpha’s memory, drowned in rum and mead.

“To your first question, you _recklessly_ became infatuated with a pre-heat omega in a tavern, he showed interest, the boy’s employer _sold_ him to you for the cost of a pair of boots, then you locked him in the brig… for some reason. Add now the poor thing has bruises that look suspiciously like your fingers on his _face_ , Captain. And late last night, I found you in here drunk off your ass and crying over… over _him_. I could barely pry you away from your desk. I would also like to know what you’ve done. To the second part, I have no clue in hell how you’re getting out of this. ” Chris was visibly angry, perfectly groomed eyebrows knit together. “You’re going to give me worry lines.” He rubbed at the skin between his brows, breathing deeply to calm himself.

“I don’t know, Chris. Everything was fine until I watched him walk up the ladder. I panicked. I remembered _him_ and I just, shut down. I don’t remember anything after that.”

“ _Panicked_? Gods above, Viktor. When most people panic, they don’t lock the object of their affection in the damned brig. Even the omegas you've had since the raid have been treated better. That poor boy trusted you, you idiot.” Head in his hands, the Captain raked his fingers through silver hair, catching a vicious tangle at the back of his neck.

“My rut is so close, Chris. Maybe that’s what made me snap. I don’t want to hurt him, I never wanted to hurt him…” Viktor’s voice was ragged and weak with the admission.

“Viktor, you know as well as I do that your rut is barely an excuse. While you sort this bloody mess out, Cookie and I will be taking care of him. You do know his heat is close?”

 _Shit. His heat._ Viktor had nearly forgotten. The way his alpha had reacted to the scent of the boy’s slick, the way his heart raced at the flushed cheeks and his sweet, flustered mannerisms. They made him ache at his core, the thought that he had receded into the cold 'Captain' persona after promising so much to the boy. The facade had started to leak through, the lines blurring between the man and the mask. He had been able to keep the darkness inside him at bay, so long as he kept he world at an arm's length. But Yuuri had changed that. Viktor was pulled into him almost as if by magic, any attempt to extricate himself only pulled him deeper. Deeper into this infatuation, deeper into the darkness of his past, deeper into the unavoidable truth; he was still hopelessly in love with the mate he had left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Viktor's perspective! I don't want to play my hand too early... But hopefully I haven't made anyone too angry with our Captain. Next time on Beacon! Answers! More questions! Impending disaster! Stay tuned! 
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	6. Impending Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Stammi Vicino_ shoves off. Yuuri gets himself in over his head. Questions are answered. Yuuri's heat gets closer. Feelings are complicated.

Yuuri’s cabin had no windows. No porthole, no way to see the sky. All he had to keep from going insane was the hope that he would someday be sailing his own vessel, at the helm of a ship with his mate. He would see the sky whenever he wanted to, he could smell the sea spray and hear the gulls call him a good morning. He'd have a crew of his own to command and someone he loved sailing by his side. Yuuri envied the Captain, his posh cabin with a feather bed and windows. He could never imagine what sleeping like a king was like. He would be spending his nights swinging himself sick in a hammock, while the Captain slept like an angel. Last night he’d found himself dumped on the hard floor of his room, and seriously considered sleeping on the ground instead of the damned hammock.

That morning, the _Stammi Vicino_ set sail for warmer waters, escaping the frigid clutches of winter just in time for the first flakes of snow to flutter from the sky. It had been an ordeal. Yelling, boot stomping, and gods, the gunfire. It was a regular event, but the volleys of pistols discharging lasted so long, Yuuri’s ears had begun to ring, even three levels below deck. Nikiforov had insisted on keeping the boy locked in his cell while they left port, likely in fear of an escape attempt. Cookie had been forced to comply, knowing he would most certainly regret allowing Yuuri to run. 

Without even a candle in the cell, Yuuri’s sense of time was distorted, unable to tell from a window, by the shadows, or truly know if any time had passed at all. The hammock swung even more with a moving ship, swaying with the rise and fall of the massive vessel over the slow, lolling waves. It became difficult to keep his omega at bay, with the impending disaster that would be his heat looming on the horizon. He had just lost his only chance to truly escape and now needed to draft a plan to survive the hurricane. 

It wasn’t until they had been moving for either hours or a few minutes that the small hatch in Yuuri’s door finally opened, signaling his release for the day. The sound that usually brought the contents of his stomach up into his throat brought tears to his eyes, Yuuri exceedingly glad to finally rejoin Cookie in the galley. He could at least listen to Cookie’s stories in the galley, high-flying adventures and tales of the crew’s exploits in faraway lands, and the stories dotted in about the Captain, as Cookie tried to paint him in the best light he could. There was only so much to be done though, as the omegas he would rescue (steal) from rival bands of pirates always seemed to end up eating breakfast with him the next morning and needing baths drawn at all hours of the night. Yuuri appreciated the company at the very least. Cookie was a kind man, even with his rough and grating exterior. 

When the door swung open, it wasn’t Cookie on the other side, but Christophe. He was twirling the wrought iron key to the cell around his right first finger, and blew out a puff of hot air when the light from the hallway hit Yuuri’s slight form swinging in the hammock. 

“Good morning sweetheart, the Captain needs you in his cabin.” Christophe took a moment’s pause before continuing wistfully, “I wish he’d treat you better than this, but that is, unfortunately, not something I can change.” Something like a tinge of sadness colored his voice. Chris's accent was not unlike the Captain’s, if a touch warmer. It was romantic and soft, almost seductive. He nearly purred each syllable. A too-sweet, rosy scent rushed into the room as Yuuri stepped out of his hammock. It was absolutely repulsive to the omega, who was nearly gagging at the stench. The hooded hazel eyes traced Yuuri’s every feature, wandering up and down his bare torso and ample thighs. Clothes had now become a burden for the omega; too scratchy on his over-sensitive skin, and the smell of cooking grease and other body odors masked what little he was able to retain from the Captain. His anger against the man did not change that he seemed to be the only clean person aboard the damned boat. He yanked the cleaner of his two shirts over his head and hissed at the roughness over his sensitive nipples, the sensation akin to scrubbing his skin with sand.

“Yes, Christophe.” Came the grumbled reply, the omega clearly upset at having missed breakfast preparation, and therefore, breakfast.

“Ah, ah, ah, we can’t have that grumpiness, now, can we? Smile big for me. Pleaasee?” The sweetness was too much for Yuuri. Combined with the endless swaying, the scent and his overly honeyed words, Yuuri was going to be sick. He felt the measly dinner from last night making a reappearance, and sprinting to his bucket, emptied the contents of his stomach. Coughing and sputtering, he knew hot tears were rolling down his cheeks as he stood up. Now he needed to empty the bucket.

…………

After dumping the contents of his bucket overboard, Yuuri could finally breathe again. The crisp December air was cleansing. Christophe had left him alone after the sick incident, calling for Cookie to help. Cookie gave him some precious water to drink and a few wafers to calm his stomach. His tasks for the morning had passed while he was locked in his cell, so he made way above deck again, toward the Captain’s quarters. Cleaning Nikiforov's cabin was usually the last chore of Yuuri’s morning, before preparations for lunch needed to begin.

He left clothing scattered on the floor and made a horrid mess of his bed. It wouldn’t be so terrible if simply being in the cabin didn’t pull his inner omega out from under his control, especially this dangerously close to his heat. Viktor’s scent hung heavy on every single article of clothing, though slightly masked by the rum he seemed to spill on anything and everything. The aroma of his chocolate-flavored tobacco drifted lazily through the air, mingling with Viktor’s natural scent, dark and warm, like rich cedar, accented by sea salt. Making his bed lifted the strongest of it directly into his nose. Being surrounded by Viktor’s scent like this was dangerous. It was intoxicating. Yuuri knew it might trigger his heat early if he spent too much time in the Captain’s cabin. He fought the urge to nest in that billowing cloud of a bed. Yuuri could recall the night on the docks in agonizingly vivid detail, when he leaned in and kissed his cheek so tenderly… he ached for that night again, before any of _this_ happened. The lingering breath between his knuckles; it sent chills down his spine, settling hot and heavy beneath his navel. Yes, this was the scent his omega craved. Not the terrible syrupy scent Christophe seemed to ooze with every movement. 

After fluffing the pillows just perfectly, and taking one last inhale of him, Yuuri tore himself away to continue straightening up the cabin. The Captain had shown him how to arrange his desk, with the shiny golden instruments lined up on parade at the top of the desk along with his inkpots and pens, maps in a pile on the left and parchment piled on the right. And of course, his spyglass must be set at his right hand. The instrument was black and gold, engraved with a small gilded beacon. Evidently he had been very busy the night before; parchment strewn across the desk and floor, and more than a few ink spills. As Yuuri organized the desk, he noticed a leather-bound journal underneath the rubble. It was worn by time and use, more than likely a Captain's log of some sort. Yuuri stacked the maps and parchment in the way he requested, and only the journal was left; it lay flat, open to a page with scrawled handwriting in neat lines… 

_Sing me to sleep_  
_With your siren song,_  
_Lure me to bed with your_  
_Enchanting voice once more_  
_I’ll gladly follow you to my death..._  
_If it means being with you_  
_Again, my love, my Star_  
_My Andrei._

Andrei. The person who evidently fills his dreams and his late-night drunken stupors. Yuuri knew he meant nothing to the Captain, but this somehow still hurt. He knew the man had lied, that the attention he had given the omega was a farce, but knowing the Captain still loved another made his heart ache. Further down the page was nothing but that name, Andrei. Over and over, repeated ad nauseum. Near halfway down the page the handwriting started to blur, ink began to smear and run together. The paper had dried, but Yuuri could have sworn there were small drops of water smearing the ink. Suddenly realizing what he was reading, and that he would dearly regret being caught doing so. The omega folded up the journal and placed it on top of the stack of parchment. He had to ask Cookie. He needed to know.

…………

During midday meal preparations, Yuuri gathered the courage to ask Cookie about Andrei.

“Cookie?” he asked hesitantly.

“Mm? Yes Yuuri?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. Fire away!” He replied exuberantly, lifting his spirits a little.

“Who’s Andrei?” Yuuri whispered, trying to keep his voice low.

Cookie sighed heavily. “Darlin’, you don’ wanna know.”

“Please, Cookie. Tell me.” He was desperate.

“Yuuri, I don't think it's a good id-”

“Please, Cookie. I need to know.”

“Well, alrigh’ then. Since ye said please. Remember. Speak a word a this to Cap’n and he migh’ toss ya overboard.”

“You have my word. Who is he?”

“Andrei was Cap’n’s second in command… his mate. His Star, he called 'im. Fierce and strong as a tidal wave. He was kind but stubborn as a mule. The light a’ his life, he was.”

“Was?” Yuuri interjected.

“There was a raid. Five years now, it must be. Thieves stowed away to plunder us. He insisted on joining the fight. He was killed before Cap’n could…” His voice trailed off, a poorly concealed sniff, the shining beginnings of a tear in the corner of his right eye. “Cap’n ain’t been the same man since. They say part a’ him died the night his Star did.”

…………

Yuuri carried the haze of preheat heavy behind his navel, low-level arousal buzzing beneath his skin constantly. The only reprieve he had found (other than hiding away and easing the tension with his hand) was to curl into himself and let sleep carry him away, if only for an hour or so. Cleaning the Captain’s quarters had been too much for the omega. His nose burned with every scent that wasn’t either his own or the alpha’s, and his skin was so sensitive he felt as if a simple touch from another human being might bring him to climax.

After lunch concluded, Yuuri excused himself to his cabin, hoping desperately to retreat into the dreamless sleep he’d been chasing. The ship had blessedly found calmer waters, easing Yuuri’s queasiness a bit. Yuuri couldn't get undressed fast enough. He whimpered as the material dragged against his irritated skin. He toed off his boots and climbed into his hammock in the dark, eager to escape, if only for a while. Sleep took him easily, the incessant arousal was exhausting. His body was producing an obscene amount of slick to prepare, but it only served to be a nuisance. His usually dreamless sleep had been plagued by phantom hands and mouths as of late, offering little in terms of physical release. Ghosting touches and kisses danced across Yuuri's skin. The heady scent of alpha wrapped him in warmth and safety as he was gently taken apart by the phantom hands. He was floating on wave after wave of pleasure, surrounded by the scent and sounds of a pleased alpha. Dream Yuuri opened his eyes to see the figure so delicately loving him, meeting face-to-face with his Captain, who greeted him with a smile and a delicious, throaty moan of his name. 

_“Yuuuuri, love… darling…mmmnhh~”_ A heavy warmth settled between his legs, as the Captain swallowed Yuuri’s cock to the hilt. Low, pleased alpha growls rumbled through Yuuri’s flesh as his own moans grew louder and more desperate. He thrust shamelessly into the alpha’s mouth, chasing his release. _His mouth is so soft and warm… oh gods, I can smell him!_ And he could, the musky scent settled into his nose like dust, soaking into the spread of his flushed skin. Viktor pulled off his cock with a deliciously wet ‘pop’, and caught Yuuri’s lips in a kiss. The older man moaned into his mouth, gentle praise pouring off his tongue with every rushed gasp for air. A strong hand wrapped around Yuuri’s dick, stroking with the saliva left there.

 _“Yuuri… my Yuuri… gods, you’re beautiful. I love you. Oh gods, I love you, Yuuri…”_ Viktor gasped against Yuuri’s throat, laving his tongue wetly against his scent gland. Pleasure coiled itself tightly in Yuuri’s gut. _He loves me?_ Yuuri thought to himself as his he thrusted erratically into the alpha’s tight fist. An aborted moan caught in his throat as the noise shook the boy from sleep, his spent cock softening between his legs. He had come in his sleep. It had only happened a few times after he presented, that preheat dreams would bring him to climax, and it was usually in the days immediately before his heat would arrive.

White rivulets of come ran down the muscled lines of his abdomen as he swung his legs over the edge of his hammock. His thoughts swam with images of the Captain, gently touching him and tending to him so lovingly. Was it possible? Had he really heard the rough, accented voice say that he _loved_ him? It felt like he was getting a peek behind the facade. Behind the mask of ice that froze over the Captain’s features that night. The thought danced madly in the back of Yuuri’s mind. Yuuri was balancing on the edge of a knife, so desperately close to his heat. He was nearly in tears with embarrassment, but his inner omega was glowing with pride, aching for the attention he had found in the dream.

He knew he would have to face the Captain again soon, to serve his dinner. A few deep breaths pushed his omega back down before redressing for dinner preparations. He used his kerchief to wipe away the now tacky come on his stomach and to swipe at the slick soaking into the soft hair between his legs. If it were possible, Yuuri would never dress again. He dreamed of just existing with the soft swish of skin between his thighs, long hair swaying between his shoulder blades and padding about the ship on bare feet. Ocean breezes dancing across his bare flesh. His once-soft clothing scraping at his skin, Yuuri cursed the man who decided humanity needed to be clothed at all. 

Gathering his hair into a tail down his back, Yuuri tried to push away the softness of his dream. The Captain was his captor and his master. Still, uneasiness settled into his stomach. A final deep breath rushed through the omega’s lips as he pulled the heavy door open. The boy pulled on his boots and quick, quiet footfalls took him to the kitchen to begin dinner preparations with Cookie. Unease and the gentle pull of arousal was easily hidden behind a smile and quiet conversation with the cook. Yuuri’s mind was pulled in a storm of different directions, torn between soft, hazy thoughts of his Captain and the still-sharp pain of his betrayal. 

The Captain’s supper plated and ready to be served, Yuuri’s hands shook as he stepped into the hall. He steadied himself with more deep breaths, inhaling the salty tang of ocean air to ease his nerves. The din of sailor’s voices quieted to a murmur as the boy passed, drowned out by the thundering of Yuuri’s pulse. Cookie rang the dinner bell and Yuuri was left blessedly alone above deck. If he was to jump, now would be the perfect time. But for the first time in his short time aboard, Yuuri didn’t want to jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! I am so happy to read all your comments! I love hearing your screams of anger. It fuels me. >:) *cue evil laughter* Poetry! (because every angsty character needs to write poetry, right? right? please indulge my headcanon, thanks <3) and finally some answers about that one guy... YAY
> 
> Next time on Beacon!  
> A change of plans.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	7. A Change in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get spicy. Consent is sexy. Yuuri finds more questions than answers.

The Captain had been drinking. Yuuri could smell it on his breath and on his skin, like he had used his rum as cologne. It was _damn_ frustrating. His scent was by far the best part of him. Why he needed to drown his pheromones with cheap rum was completely beyond Yuuri. He served him his supper like normal and went about the usual niceties, avoiding eye contact and any other conversation. Yuuri was practically buzzing with preheat, making his best attempt to avoid any unnecessary exposure to the alpha’s pheromones. The memory of his dream earlier that afternoon still laid heavy behind his navel and the dense haze of scent in the cabin was nearly too much for him.

When Yuuri bowed and turned to make his leave, the Captain grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. It brought Yuuri back to the moment the Captain had done the same thing at the tavern, before all of _this_ mess began. His touch burned at Yuuri’s skin, but not in the abrasive way clothes or another body did. It burned in the way that made Yuuri want more.

“Waaiit! Andrei! Come here, love. I need you.” Viktor’s words were hazy with drink and pre-rut. His eyes were glassy and unfocused.

“Captain, I’m not Andrei. My name is Yuu-” The Captain silenced Yuuri’s protest with a finger down the middle of his lips.

“SHhhhhHHh, I knew that, silly. You’re Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri~. The pretty one from the tavern.” _Definitely drunk._ Yuuri thought in the privacy of his mind.

“Captain? Are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?”

“Noope, I jus wanna kiss you. Can I kiss you, Yuuuuuuuuuuri?” That heart-shaped smile split his face again, the one that Yuuri knew he couldn’t resist. He grit his teeth.

“Captain, I think you had better drink some water and get some sleep instead…” Yuuri offered weakly, his omega crying at the self-imposed rejection. Yuuri wanted the Captain to kiss him. More than he wanted to breathe at the moment. Yuuri’s light scent tinted with his arousal, strong enough to make him dizzy on his own pheromones. He met Viktor's eyes, blown wide with desire. The alpha’s nostrils flared, the tendon above his scent gland flexing with the intensity of his inhale. Yuuri knew the scent was seeping into the Captain’s blood, and he was too far gone to care.

“If it’s the drink you’re worried about, _my sweet_ , I assure you. I can handle my liquor.” Nikiforov’s voice dropped dangerously low, nearly growling the words. It was as though the Captain had instantly sobered, quick as the snap of his fingers. Yuuri’s omega betrayed him then, a poorly-stifled moan escaping his lips.

“Is that a yes, darling?” Damn it all to hell. Yuuri could sort out the ethics of this mess later. He couldn’t ignore the pull any longer. He pushed the last remainders of his fear aside.

“Y-yes. _Please_.”

He looked like a predator, sharp features dark and hungry as he moved in on Yuuri. He took the omega’s face in his hands and kissed him. Viktor was releasing his musky scent in clouds, assuring Yuuri’s omega that everything was fine now, that his alpha was there to take care of him. It was thoroughly _possessive_ , but Yuuri didn't mind at all. He was swimming in his favorite scent. With the nearness of his heat, it didn't take much to coax the omega to the forefront of his mind.

Yuuri had been kissed before, by a drunk patron who was hoping to warm his bed that night, and the angry, bruising kisses from Keijirou, but he had never been kissed like this. Viktor’s lips were greedy, insatiable. He kissed Yuuri with a fervor that he had never experienced before. His tongue danced temptingly at the omega's lower lip, begging permission of passage to explore. Yuuri parted his lips just slightly, allowing the Captain a taste. His tongue tasted of rum, but Yuuri was drunk on the alpha’s scent and didn’t mind a bit. He lost himself in the kiss, their lips moving together in some intricate dance Yuuri was only now learning. He was intoxicating. Yuuri could feel the Captain’s swelling harness against his hip, and found himself grinding into it, pulling a strained groan from the alpha. Strong hands moved from Yuuri’s cheek to his shoulders, tracing delicate lines down his back and around to his wide hip bones, toying with the waist of his trousers.

“May I?”

Yuuri nodded gently.

He pulled at the drawstring of the roughspun trousers Yuuri wore, loosening them enough that they fell in a puddle around his feet. Yuuri, chest now heaving with lust, pulled his cotton shirt over his shoulders, exposing the rest of his body to the Captain's inspection. Yuuri allowed his arms to relax, dropping them to his sides to reveal his lean body, every muscle and tendon now in the open for the Captain to judge. The flickering candlelight danced across Yuuri’s flushed skin, gooseflesh raising every fine hair on end. The lust in the alpha’s eyes held him motionless, keeping him glued to the floor. Nikiforov looked Yuuri up and down, intently studying every inch of his body. He was inspecting every dip and curve, every soft swell of flesh. Yuuri squirmed under the attention, almost uncomfortable at being so closely examined. Still his arousal grew ever higher.

The familiar fire in his belly had begun to burn at his closeness, fueled by the now-familiar mix of fear and want. The wet sensation of slick between his cheeks coaxed a throaty whine from the omega, nearly begging to be claimed. A warm palm found itself resting between his collarbones, pushing Yuuri backward ever so slightly. The hand began to push harder, walking the omega back. He was unbelievably cold, baring all of his skin in the frigid air; and yet, the heat between his legs continued to smolder. The alpha continued to guide Yuuri backwards, until the edge of the bed caught the backs of his legs, dropping his rear to the bed.

The sweet smell of his slick reached the Captain’s nose, met with flared nostrils and caused his already-dilated pupils to be blown wide, nearly erasing all the blue from the irises.

“I can practically smell the heat on you, darling. It’s close, isn’t it?” Viktor crooned, before motioning for Yuuri to make himself comfortable. Yuuri pulled his legs up into the massive expanse of the bed, more of his bare skin meeting the cloud-soft mattress. He found himself laying on his back, surrounded by the Captain’s thick musk. It made his omega purr. The boy propped himself up on his elbows, watching the notorious Captain Nikiforov disrobe.

“Y-yes, Captain. My heat should be arriving any time.” Yuuri croaked, his lust-addled brain struggling to string words together in coherent sentences.

His coat fell to the ground with a heavy thud. As if he were putting on a show for Yuuri, Viktor loosened the lacing of his shirt slowly, revealing his toned physique. The lack of tattoos was refreshing, as it seemed every sailor aboard the _Stammi Vicino_ had at least three or four. The Captain was firm and strong from the years at sea, a handful of long, pale scars crossed his skin in messy lines. A sweet, thin line of silver hair tracing the line between his abdominal muscles led Yuuri’s eyes down to the waistline of his black leather trousers.

“Ah, I suspected so. You smell delightful. Like cherry wine.”

His fingers made quick work of his trousers’ laces, peeling off the tight leather. Yuuri’s omega was soaring with the hope that Viktor would ask. It had been silently begging to be claimed by the alpha, despite the still-fresh pain of the betrayal. The two sides of him warred inside his mind, but the pull of his heat could no longer be ignored. Yuuri idly began wrapping blankets around himself in a small circle before he could stop himself. He was sinking in deeper.

Viktor finished disrobing and Yuuri couldn't help but stare at the man before him. He was somehow larger without the coat. Even larger than he had expected. He had to be at least a head and a half taller than the omega. But his cock, that was exactly what he had expected, if not larger. It was thick and long, full and too heavy to stand on its own. Oh yes, it would fill Yuuri to the brim. The crown partially hidden by soft folds of foreskin, a bead of precome just about to drip to the old floorboards. Yuuri felt slick seeping into the mattress below him, and more of his scent released into the air. This pulled a low moan from the alpha across the room, so low it almost sounded like a growl. In a moment, Viktor had pounced, pushing Yuuri’s shoulders into the mattress. Yuuri’s surprised yelp called the alpha’s rational mind forward, eyes snapping back to the ocean blue Yuuri remembered from the tavern. No longer made of ice, as they had been since he boarded, but of warm, tropical waters, bursting with life and hidden depths to be discovered. 

“Are you sure about this, sweet one? We can stop if you are uncomfortable…” the Captain questioned in a strained voice. Yuuri nodded, smiling demurely at the return of a Captain he recognized.

“Can I hear you say it? _Please_?” The words hurried and desperate.

“Yes, Captain. Please.” An ease settled in Yuuri's mind, measured equally with confusion at the Captain's sudden concern for his consent. Either way, Yuuri needed this. He needed the Captain. He tucked his rational self away, calling his omega to the front, eager to let the sensations rush over him like the tide.

The heat of the Captain’s body was blistering and Yuuri was melting, boiled down to basic instinct; mewling and purring with the alpha's touch. He was painfully hard, but that didn't matter. All the omega needed was to be filled. Viktor kneeled between the omega’s thighs, crooning a low, rumbling _'thank you'_ and sliding a finger into his throbbing heat with no resistance. More low moans rumbled from the alpha’s throat, matching the needy whines coming from the omega trembling beneath him.

“Please, C-Captain, more. Gods, more… pleasee…” Yuuri chanted, unable to contain his wanton desire.

“Mmmmn, as you wish.” Viktor murmured into the skin of his inner thigh, following with a smoldering kiss to the soft flesh, before slipping another finger into the sloppy, wet hole between Yuuri’s cheeks. When Yuuri clenched hard around the fingers, Viktor retaliated with a hard bite to the skin he’d been kissing, pulling a stuttering gasp from Yuuri. He began to suck and pull at the delicate skin there. A deep purple bruise would be blossoming there by morning, and the thought brought a flood of possessive pheromones rolling off the alpha, encouraging the omega to release some more sweet slick and some precome to drip from his little cock. When he noticed tears pricking at Yuuri’s eyes, he relented and apologized to the bullied skin, kissing and sloppily licking at the fresh bruise. The alpha’s cock was throbbing and dripping, ready to thrust into the tight heat between Yuuri’s legs. Adding another finger, then another, he deemed the boy ready.

Yuuri’s lust-addled mind didn’t understand Viktor’s low, rumbling whispers. Somewhere behind the mindless moaning, Yuuri wondered if Viktor hadn’t noticed he’d been mumbling into his skin. Yuuri had no idea what the alpha was saying, as he could not understand the foreign tongue, but the sound of it made his omega purr.

Viktor lined himself up above Yuuri, his cock hanging heavily between his legs. “Are you ready, sweet?” The alpha growled, lustful eyes searing Yuuri’s skin.

“Y-yes, oh gods, please, Alpha… pleaAHHH…”

Viktor pressed in against Yuuri’s entrance, shuddering slightly at the tight heat around his cock. Yuuri moaned into the stretch, it burned in a new but familiar way. It drove him mad. Viktor sank into the omega slowly, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion. They stayed connected there for what seemed like hours, Yuuri devolving into a blubbering, whimpering mess of precome and slick. Viktor’s fingers gripped his hips so hard, it felt they would bruise.

“May I move?” Came the gentle request at the shell of Yuuri’s ear. Unable to coordinate his mouth to his mind, Yuuri nodded, eyes blearily focused on the alpha above him.

“Thank you, darling. Brace yourself.” Viktor set a brutal pace, dragging his massive cock against Yuuri’s walls, gliding easily with slick. The two moaned in harmony with one another, the Captain’s massive bed groaning with the activity. Yuuri’s hands found their way around Viktor’s shoulders, fingertips interlacing behind his neck. He buried his nose in the crook of Viktor’s throat, inhaling the musky scent right from the source. His nose burned with the effort of it, breathing as though he were trying to inhale the very essence of the alpha. The head of Viktor’s cock glanced a spot in Yuuri that had him seeing stars, screaming with equal measures of pleasure and shock. Dark chuckles rumbled from the Captain’s chest, before he set about pounding into that spot again. The tightness coiled behind Yuuri’s navel curled tighter and tighter until Viktor looked him in the eye and growled the word,

“Mine.”

White exploded behind Yuuri’s eyes, high-pitched ringing filled his ears. The strongest orgasm he’d ever experienced gripped him and wrung him dry. His cock spurted on his stomach, his balls tightening and releasing, almost to the point of pain. He could feel his hole clenching on the thickness ramming into him, the beginning of a knot swelling at the base. His hearing slowly returned as Viktor’s ragged moans filled his ears, again speaking in his native tongue. The harsh syllables flowing like sand over rocks, somehow hard and soft at the same time. He thought he heard his name garbled in among the foreign words. He had no time to savor the thought before Viktor was coming too, growling and panting, his cock pulsing as he painted Yuuri’s insides with his seed.

Viktor’s knot had slipped in while Yuuri was focused on the alpha’s words, and was now swelling to lock the two together. Blissed out and exhausted, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed as Viktor collapsed over him, completely surrounding him with the alpha’s scent. His inner omega now sated and quieting, Yuuri hummed contentedly. He was the perfect image of subservience and he knew it; rosy cheeks, flushed from the throat down, thoroughly claimed by an alpha. Fingertip-shaped bruises on his hips, a dark love bite blooming between his legs. He nodded off to sleep like that, claimed by the man he both desperately craved and fiercely despised. Perhaps the two were conflating, but sleep took Yuuri before he could decide.

**............**

The uncomfortable rumbling in Yuuri's stomach pulled him from sleep not much later. He had definitely missed dinner. Even though Cookie made sure to make up for his missing breakfast that morning, his stomach still rolled. He had been fed relatively well under Tobias, but sea rations were paltry in comparison. Sea life offered no room for excess, especially when it came to food. Mahogany eyes blinked slowly, trying to adjust to the low light. The darkness around him was warm and comforting, the mingled smells of cedar, cherry and sex heavy in the air. His omega purred happily at the sight of his sloppy excuse for a nest left undisturbed and deeply scented of both him and the alpha beside him.

Another scent drifted into his nose, the dinner he had brought for the Captain. It still sat, covered on the table where he had left it. The grumbling in his stomach didn't relent, and he was hungry, damnit. His heat was coming soon, and he wasn't too keen on starting on an empty stomach. He moved slowly, trying not to disturb the alpha sleeping peacefully beside him in the massive bed. Padding on bare feet, Yuuri forced his eyes to focus in the darkness.

The smell of salted meat and potatoes greeted his nose like an old friend, his mouth watering slightly. When he reached the table, he saw it. A small white card leaned against the covered plate, stark in the dark of the room. Yuuri strained to read it, holding it up in the limited moonlight of the cloudy night.

His name, scripted in the Captain's hand.

He flipped the card open, slowly reading the message inside.

> _“Yuuri,_
> 
> _I am very sorry that I didn't give you time to eat. Please, have my dinner. I understand if you don't want to stay, but you are more than welcome to, if you would like. I would love for you to join me for breakfast in the morning. There's something I'd like to ask you._
> 
> _~~Captain Niki~~ Viktor_
> 
> _P.S.  
>  I am also very sorry I called you the wrong name earlier. That was incredibly rude and I hope you can forgive me.”_

Now? Forgive him now? Of all things to apologize for, he chose calling him the wrong name? What a truly remarkable feat of ignorance. And where did the Captain get off, assuming he would try to sneak off in the middle of the night? Yuuri angrily bit off a chunk of the preserved ham, barely savoring the delicious smoky flavor. He apologized to Cookie silently, knowing how difficult it was to prepare food while in transit. He quickly finished the leftover meal.

His eyes fully adjusted to the dim light, Yuuri settled back into bed, re-reading the Captain's dancing script. So maybe he wasn’t assuming Yuuri would run. Perhaps the Captain knew that he would be hungry after missing a meal. Perhaps the Captain was just trying to care for him. He took a deep breath of the scents thick in the air, purring at the smell of satisfied alpha, even if it was the Captain. He felt the ghosting touch of large hands around his hips, the thickness stretching him open, and the still-wet remainders of slick and come between his cheeks. The best orgasm he’d ever had… Yuuri shuddered at the memory. His heat was definitely going to arrive the next day, if not before the morning came. He could feel it buzzing under his skin.

Maybe he could stay. Just for the night. At least until his heat forced him below deck again, with nowhere to nest, and only Nikiforov's embroidered handkerchief and his own hands to help him through. _‘Maybe I could share my heat with the Captain’_ his omega supplied.

Yuuri didn’t push the thought away as he drifted back to sleep. And maybe breakfast with him wasn't such a terrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! I told you things get spicy. And more is to come, so stay tuned! I know that everyone is upset with our idiot Captain, but he's trying. Poorly, but trying. YOUR COMMENTS FUEL ME 
> 
> Next time - perfect timing.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	8. Perfect Timing (Heat - Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri’s heat arrives and Viktor can't help himself. Yuuri doesn't mind. Viktor thinks consent is sexy, and you should too.

Yuuri woke the next morning unbearably _hot_ , sweat beading at his hairline and in the small of his back, where the sheets clung to his skin uncomfortably. The scent of his Captain filled his nostrils and set his burning skin on fire again. Heat was emanating from his cock, which was surprisingly hard for just now waking up. The warm, tingling sensation between his legs was pleasant and pulled a quiet moan from his lips. Still half asleep, Yuuri lazily thrust up into the imaginary heat engulfing him. A stifled moan vibrated against his cock, rattling him from the sleepy reverie. A curious hand wandered beneath the billowing blanket, finding Viktor lying between his legs, sucking and licking up the sweet fluids from the night before, along with a few additions, thanks to the ministrations of his tongue. Yuuri ran his fingers tentatively through the silver locks, a bit bedraggled from sleep. This pulled another moan from the man, another vibration in his cock, which was so close to bursting already. It felt so good Yuuri could cry.

“Good morning, beautiful,” the Captain pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at Yuuri, his voice rough in that hoarse morning-voice kind of way. “Rather, good afternoon. You slept for quite a long while. You were so absolutely lovely last night that I just couldn’t stop myself from enjoying you again. Please forgive me. Are you close, sweet? May I finish?” 

The question nearly knocked the wind out of Yuuri. How could the man who so coldly locked him in a cabin below deck be so sweetly tending to him? He nodded, desperate to have that wet heat around him again, and all other thoughts flew out the window when Viktor swallowed all of Yuuri to the back of his throat. The alpha pulled an orgasm from him so violently that Yuuri screamed, back bowing and his hips snapping up of their own volition. The heat of Viktor’s mouth was blistering on his cock, the way his tongue gently laved at the folds of his foreskin… it was all too much. Yuuri found himself begging in his mother tongue, _“Please, please… too m-much! S-ssensitive! Please! Please!”_ interspersed with squeaky moans and whines. 

Viktor only relented when Yuuri’s cock had emptied completely into his mouth. Just the thought of the Captain swallowing his spend was enough to keep his cock from softening again. In the moment that Viktor sat up between his legs, heavy-lidded eyes trained on the omega, Yuuri knew his heat had arrived. That explained the morning erection, the feverish warmth of his skin, such a quick orgasm and the still-hard cock standing small but proud between his legs. 

“Hmm. I think your heat has made its appearance, darling. And just in time to accompany my rut. What perfect timing. I’ve been smelling it coming all morning.” Viktor crooned, crawling up from his position between Yuuri’s thighs. Taking his place at the head of the bed next to Yuuri, he nuzzled into the meeting of the younger man’s neck and shoulder, where his scent gland lay, swollen and pulsing. Of course Viktor could tell. The small organ under his skin was pumping out pheromones that practically screamed of unbonded omega. Yuuri moaned into the contact, the short, huffed breaths of the alpha bringing a flush to his skin again. 

“Mmmn, absolutely lovely. Yuuri, may I have the pleasure of sharing your heat with you?” The rumbly vibrations against Yuuri’s chest had him humming happily into Viktor’s hair. So _that_ was the question from his note. 

“Y-yes. I’ll be in your care. Thank you.” Yuuri murmured the translation of the familiar phrase from his homeland. He could scarcely believe that he was saying yes, but it was far better than the alternative. His emotions were already so damned murky. Why not muddy the waters more? And after the way he had taken care of Yuuri so well the previous night, he knew he would at least be in capable hands.

“Thank you, sweet one. I can't stomach the thought of letting you suffer this on your own. Now. Let’s get some food in you first, while you’re still modestly lucid. I can’t lose you to starvation with my knot in you.” The alpha’s soft words were mostly lost on Yuuri, whose awareness was draining by the minute. All he knew is that his omega had heard it, and was preening at the praise from the alpha.

Viktor laid a gentle kiss at Yuuri's temple and rose to ring the small bell by the door, alerting the galley of their request. Yuuri forced his bleary eyes to focus on the perfect shape of Viktor’s shoulders; elegantly trim and muscled from years of labor. His glance traced every lean muscle and tendon down his back and stopped at the curve of his rear. The veracity of his thrusting last night betrayed how viciously strong Viktor truly was. The muscle shifted and rippled under the soft, pale skin as he walked away from the bed. Yuuri hadn’t noticed his mouth was hanging open until a tiny drop of drool landed on the blankets he’d messily nested in. It was in that very moment of panic that Viktor turned around to see the younger man very obviously ogling his ass from across the room. 

“Like what you see, love?” the alpha chuckled warmly, tucking a disobedient strand of silver hair behind his ear. Yuuri could barely muster replying a murmured “mmmmhmmmm”, wiping away the drool from the corner of his mouth, finally breaking his stare. Yuuri’s decreasing faculty laughed at the simpering omega, moaning at nothing, leaking slick and literally salivating for the alpha. 

Viktor laughed lightly. He tugged on some loose-fitting trousers and sat at his desk, rifling through some papers and waited for lunch to arrive. The Captain opened a small drawer in the desk and removed a pair of spectacles from their velvet bag. Balancing them on the tip of his nose, he wrapped the flexible stems around the back of his ears, tucking silver hair with them. The glasses aged the Captain. He looked more like a scholar than the feared Captain of a pirate crew known for pillaging merchant ships and rarely leaving survivors. Yuuri liked how the alpha held himself, even with the spectacles. Viktor looked like a father, holed up in his study. Yuuri shook that image from his mind before it took root. He was already having enough trouble parsing fantasy from reality. Yuuri couldn’t bear pups. He couldn’t bear Kei’s, and he wouldn’t bear Viktor’s. 

Yuuri drifted between sleep and wake, rocked gently by the waves; his groggy mind tossing between the sweet release of dreamless sleep and the panicked nightmares of abandonment. He was still lucid enough to understand he wasn’t abandoned when he woke. He assured his omega that it would survive, and that he could use some sleep before every waking moment was consumed by moaning and slick and mindless sex. He stirred every now and again at the shuffling of paper, gentle scratching of a pen and the rattling drawers of the Captain’s desk. The noise made Yuuri yearn for the Captain’s fingers running through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. His hazy mind noted that he’d like to learn to write in the easy, flowing script Viktor favored. Maybe he’d write poetry in a leather-bound journal like the Captain did.

A sharp knock on the cabin’s door shook Yuuri from his shallow sleep. Cookie had brought their lunch, and upon seeing Yuuri nested in the Captain's bed, didn't look surprised at all. Yuuri was falling deeper and deeper into the dark place he’d leave his consciousness for the next few days, and found himself bristling at the intruder in his den. The foreign scent smelled foul to him. His cheeks were burning with the blush that hadn’t quite faded, the pulse point near his scent gland pounding in his ears. 

“Cookie, Yuuri will be spending his heat with me. I expect it to be a few days at the most. I trust you can function without the help?” Viktor spoke quickly through gritted teeth, attempting to stomach the large man’s presence in his cabin, guarding the omega in his bed whether he meant to or not. Keeping his alpha at bay was always difficult, but with his rut within hours of truly arriving, Cookie was in a dangerous position. 

“Aye, Cap’n. I’ll survive. Are ye gon’ be needin’ regular meals or will ye call when ye need me?” Cookie could sense the urgency, even if he couldn’t smell the clouds of pheromones hanging heavy in the air.

“We’ll call when we need you. Thank you, Cookie. Please inform the First Mate of this as well. You are dismissed.” Viktor made every attempt at nicety, fully aware that he sounded terribly rude to one of his most trusted subordinates. When the heavy wooden door swung shut, both Yuuri and Viktor released the lungfuls of air they had been holding in since the door opened. Viktor was desperate to retain as much of the delicious omega smell as he could, honey-sweet and light as cherry blossom petals. He carried the tray of food back to the table, setting it in the way he remembered Yuuri doing. Yuuri sat up in the bed, disheveled, raven hair tangled from sleep and… other activities. A light blush dusted his cheeks, his throat and the crowns of his shoulders, nipples pert and pink in the morning chill. He was breathtaking. 

“Now, sweet one, let’s eat some lunch. Join me?” Viktor asked quietly, knowing that coaxing the omega out of his nest would not be an easy task, but he would do anything to see that lithe body walking his way. Yuuri hesitated slightly, not quite willing to leave his haven of blankets. The Captain extended a hand to the boy, releasing some of his scent to calm his omega, to remind him that he was safe. When the musk reached Yuuri's nose, the calming effect soaked into his skin almost immediately, relaxing enough to slide out of his messy nest. Viktor had seated himself at the small table tucked under the massive windows facing the open ocean, the rolling waves of azure. Gently padding across the old boards, Yuuri could feel Viktor’s heavy gaze on him. He added a little sway to his walk, accentuating his wide hips and plush thighs; the attention brought out a confidence he hadn't been brave enough to show in public. Only in his fantasies had he been so forward with his better traits, swaying his hips and pursing his lips in just the right way. The soft slide of his thighs against each other reminded him that he was indeed naked, but just the thought of smothering the alpha’s scent with his dirty clothes was repulsive. Instead he reveled in the reaction he was pulling from Viktor, the dark, lidded stare and deep, nostril-flaring inhales.

“I simply cannot believe how beautiful you are, darling. Breathtaking.” Viktor crooned at the omega, nearly drooling at the sex on legs walking his way. From the moment he had seen the boy a year before, he knew he was in over his head. His beautiful smile had bewitched him, his kind eyes that crinkled at the corners when he laughed had captured his heart entirely. What he had done in the intervening time, however, was unforgivable and he knew it. Viktor pushed aside the ugly thoughts; the thoughts that reminded him what he had done to Yuuri, the lying, the neglect. It stung at Viktor’s eyes and throat. It would have to wait until after Yuuri’s heat subsided, until they could have a proper conversation, without the desperation and pheromones lingering in their blood. He shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind, where they would hopefully be silent until sunup in three days’ time.

“That's very kind, Captain. Thank you.” Yuuri murmured, his strained voice was music to the Captain's ears, knowing he had brought it about the night before. The memory, paired with the stark naked omega practically purring had his cock stirring in his thin trousers. 

“Please, sit. Enjoy the afternoon with me, Yuuri.” Came the response, motioning to the chair opposite the table. Yuuri barely noticed that he had sauntered all the way from the bed to the table and was nearly falling into Viktor's lap. In another burst of confidence, he found his seat right there, straddling the older man's outstretched leg. The pressure on his cock was divine and he had an easy vantage point to scent the alpha. Viktor's gland was angry and red, swollen like Yuuri's. He couldn't stop himself from rubbing his cheek against the inflamed skin, massaging the scent into his flesh to keep it there forever. He could feel his hole becoming slick again, his cock stiffening to attention again. He could feel Viktor's huffing exhales, moving the fine hair at his temples with every breath. Small moans escaped his throat as the ground his pelvis into the muscle of Viktor's thigh, inhaling his scent directly from the source. 

“Ah, ah, ah, little one. Let's eat before things get started again, hm?” Viktor choked, leaning away from the debauched omega dripping slick and precome onto his leg. Yuuri whined at the loss of contact, but found his mouth full of salted potato and ham. He hadn't realized how hungry he had become. His midnight snack had been enough to tide him over for the night, but his stomach was grumbling again. He quite enjoyed Viktor feeding him, spooning him a bite between each bite Viktor took himself. Yuuri folded over, leaning against Viktor's chest to listen to his heart beating, to be nearer to the alpha. Low rumbles of positive affirmation filled Yuuri's ears and made his omega purr. It wasn't long before Yuuri was unable to respond to the Captain's questions, only able to mumble and moan happily on the spoon and he found himself adding pressure to his cock again.

“Alright darling, alright. You've had enough for now. Would you like to go back to bed?” Viktor whispered into the omega's ear, low enough to vibrate in his chest.

“P-please, Alpha. Please take me again. Please… A-alpha, I need it.” Yuuri whined, far beyond the point of restraint, nearly vibrating with anticipation. Wantonly calling Viktor ‘Alpha’ like that spurred on the older man, sending blood to the hot, aching organ between his legs. 

“Okay, love. Let’s go then. Hold on tight.” Viktor pulled Yuuri into his arms bridal-style with the ease of picking up a book, the extra strength lended to him by his rut. Dropping him onto the bed with a little bounce, Viktor admired his handiwork before defiling him further. The omega looked absolutely debauched already, and he hadn’t even been filled yet. His alpha crooned, and Viktor knew it was finally time to begin. The rut-fueled lust tinted his vision red. 

“Mine. My omega. Mine. Mine. Mine.” The alpha growled, the fine hair at the back of his neck standing on edge. So pretty, all hot and wet and ready, the raven-haired omega was. Viktor circled the bed, hooded eyes trained on the wrecked omega quivering in the sheets. The alpha was marking his territory, stalking and cornering his prey… his delectable, needy prey.

“Alphaa~” the boy moaned, releasing his sweet scent into the air, begging to be filled up. The high-pitched mewling sent Viktor over the edge, diving headfirst into the space between Yuuri’s legs, lapping at the slick that had begun pooling there. Pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle was easy, the omega’s heat, now in full swing, had melted all the tension in his body away along with his reservations. Strong hands worked their way under the omega’s ass to knead at the soft flesh there, bringing more slick to his tongue as if he were milking the boy, and the taste was divine. Viktor could spend hours between his sweet boy’s legs drinking up his slick. Each thrust of his tongue into the tight heat punched a squeaky whine from the boy beneath him, music to the alpha’s ears. His grip was so tight on the boy’s cheeks he knew there would be bruises perfectly finger-shaped marking the skin there; what a beautiful testament to his claiming. 

“I think you’re ready for this cock, don’t you? So wet and ready for me… gods above, you are divine. Such a pretty little omega for me… and all mine.” Viktor moaned, giving his cock a few quick pumps to coax it to full hardness. He was pushing into Yuuri and fully sheathed inside him so quickly it surprised both the men, dragging a ragged moan from the omega and shuddering breaths from the alpha. The slide of Viktor’s cock into the tightness of Yuuri’s hole mounted pleasure on pleasure as he threw his arms on either side of Yuuri’s face, framing him nicely with the alpha’s silver hair tumbling around his shoulders. Hungry, desperate kisses soon filled the space between the two; deep, angry thrusts forcing throaty moans from the omega while their lips were tangled together. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down, just hard enough to draw blood. Yuuri’s scent was so thick in the air at the opening in his skin. Viktor roared his chorus of _’mine, mine, mine’_ in time with his thrusts. The wet sound of skin slapping skin harmonized to the sinful sounds of the omega, who was crying and mewling beneath the older man. 

“So good for me, Omega. So pretty and good for me. Is your Alpha fucking you so good? Do you like being filled up with cock?” Viktor lavished the filthy praise on the boy, knowing the reaction it would draw. 

“Ahh, haaaaa, yesss A-A-Alphaaa. So good. So good. So good.” Yuuri moaned, gasping for air between his words. 

“Do you want your Alpha to fill up your pretty little hole with come? Hmm? Do you want your Alpha’s pups, sweet? You’d look so gorgeous… fuck… swollen and heavy with my pups. Oh gods.” Viktor fully surrendered himself to the fantasy, Yuuri’s tight stomach stretching with new life, his chest swelling and leaking, permanently flushed and releasing the lovely scent of motherhood… the fantasy is almost too much. Yuuri’s moans morphed into screams of ecstasy, begging wordlessly to be filled with come and Viktor’s knot. 

“Hmm, sounds like a _‘yes please’_ to me, darling. Come for me. Squeeze my cock so nice _LYYY ahhh fuck_ ,” Viktor stumbled as Yuuri came, the muscles ringing Viktor’s dick tightening around him, ragged gasps and squeaky moans filled the room as the omega’s orgasm pulled the same from the alpha. Yuuri couldn’t feel the spurts of Viktor’s come coating him from the inside, but he could feel his knot beginning to swell. 

_“Knot me, Alpha. Give me your pups.”_ Yuuri whispered shakily, the breath emerging from his mouth barely rustling the curtain of silver hair draping over his face. The words fell off his tongue without the pain of the memories catching them.

“As you wish, darling. Take them.” The knot popped past the tight resistance, the stretch pulling a whimper from Yuuri. The scene was a delight to behold. The pressure on the sensitive flesh of his knot had Viktor seeing stars, and the fluttering clenches from Yuuri’s hole sent sparks down his spine. Tears ran down Yuuri’s cheeks.

 _“Shit,_ I think you’re going to make me come again… Can you keep clenching on me just like that?” Viktor whispered into the omega’s ear again, already close so soon after his orgasm. A mumbled affirmative preceded more tightening muscle, Yuuri’s body milking Viktor’s cock for all it would give him. The heavenly vision of Yuuri, pregnant with his pups dragged another burst of come from the alpha, moaning sweet nothings into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, inhaling his sweet scent from the source. 

Viktor thoroughly exhausted the omega, who had fallen asleep with his cock locked into his tight hole. He was purring gently, a small smile on his rosy cheeks. Viktor could smell the contentment in the air as he gently picked Yuuri up and rolled onto his back, pulling him down on top of himself. He grumbled a bit at the change in position, quieting when Viktor tucked the boy tightly to his chest. The slow rhythm of his breathing lulled Viktor to sleep as well, dozing in the lazy afternoon sunshine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutty Saturday! I love every single one of you and your comments & kudos make my fuh-reaking day. I love having to make up dumb excuses to my friends, family and coworkers why I'm smiling like an idiot staring at my phone. Call it improv.
> 
> YUURI WAS OF SOUND MIND WHEN HE CONSENTED. He knew what he was doing. He consented 1! because he knew it would be a better choice than locking himself in his cabin and possibly getting hurt by himself, and 2! because he wants Viktor. He is still attracted to him. Feelings are messy and nothing is cut and dry. (He had already mostly made up his mind after he read the note.) Also, although Yuuri didn't explicitly consent to the wakeup blowie before it begins, he definitely consents after he wakes up. He enjoys it and wants Viktor to finish. (Viktor has self-control issues.)
> 
> The "I'll be in your care" line is a reference to the phrase よろしく おねがいします ( _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ ) which has (at least in the YOI ABO fandom) been used to show gratitude/submission to an alpha. In anime it's often translated to "I look forward to working with you", which is kind of similar if you think about it. xD Because this is an AU without specifically stating real-world places like Russia and Japan, I sometimes have to stretch things to make them fit. lmk if this is wrong please! (ps i'm so sorry if google translate did me dirty on that one, i'm trying)
> 
> Also there will be an increased amount of Viktor perspective in the next few chapters because Yuuri is sort of hazy and is mostly bouncing between mindless fucking and sleeping for the time being.
> 
> Next time - Heat - Part 2. More sex! and _feelings_!
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	9. Candlelight (Heat - Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is insatiable, and it causes problems. Anxiety rears its ugly face. Yuuri swears, and Viktor likes it. Viktor knows he fucked up.

The alpha was roused a few hours later by warm, soft pressure backing into his groin, tiny mewling gasps and moans stifled by a pillow. He held still, the cobwebs of sleep still gripping him tightly; Viktor was unsure whether this was a dream or if Yuuri was really doing this. He felt himself growing hard. Careful not to move too suddenly, Viktor shifted his hand from its grip on the soft dip of Yuuri’s waist to the sweet little cock twitching between his legs. With the movement, Yuuri’s grinding halted, as if he were trying not to wake the alpha behind him. Viktor could see the blush dusting Yuuri’s ears and he silently wondered how long this had been going on. He stilled, slowed his breathing to simulate sleep, growing harder and harder with the scene unfolding. Yuuri’s grinding picked back up after a moment, and Viktor’s assumptions were confirmed; the boy was trying not to wake him. The alpha decided to play along.

Low, rumbling moans rippled from his chest, still keeping his breathing slow. Viktor ever-so-slightly canted his hips forward, pressing the hot length of his cock harder against the omega’s rear. The hand that had found the soft hair at the root of the omega’s cock began to slowly move, dancing feather-light fingertips along the straining length, which was now weeping precome. The soft gasps from the boy shifted into an entirely new register when Viktor’s hand sprang alive, grasping his length and stroking. Viktor was sure Yuuri would notice that he was awake, but the omega made no attempt to turn or to acknowledge him. Perhaps he was too lost in the moment to recognize. This would not do.

Viktor picked up the pace of his stroke, twisting his hand at the head of the boy’s cock, gathering the sweet precome that had beaded and dripped from the glistening slit. The grinding became frantic as Yuuri’s moans pitched higher and higher, chasing an orgasm without being filled with alpha cock, an unusual occurrence for a heated omega.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice you, backing your sweet ass into my cock, Yuuri?” Viktor growled into Yuuri’s ear, dark and dangerous. “Taking your pleasure without so much as waking me to ask for help?” The alpha tutted, “What am I going to do with a naughty little thing like you, my sweet?” Darkness colored the rumbling chuckle, as Viktor awaited a response from the boy. When a few moments passed and Yuuri had made no response save for high pitched, squeaky moans, Viktor whispered his name into the boy’s ear. Yuuri’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, drool pooling on the pillow under his cheek.

He was asleep. His body was acting of its own accord. Gods, this boy would be the death of him. Viktor resumed the stroking and grinding, moaning in his native tongue into Yuuri’s ear. If only Yuuri knew the language, he would whimper at the dirty things rolling out of Viktor’s mouth, the things he wanted to do. Yuuri’s hips stuttered, and Viktor knew he was close. Viktor murmured one last phrase into the boy’s ear before grabbing an earlobe between his teeth and biting down. A choked sob tore through the omega, wrenching him from sleep in time for his cock to spill into the bed, and for the alpha to do the same, spurting hot come onto his lower back and ass. Hot breaths hissed through gritted teeth as Viktor’s cock throbbed, emptying everything his body had built up while they dozed.

“Captain? What happened? Was I sleeping?” The boy shivered, turning over and curling into Viktor’s arms.

“Yes, little one. I woke to you grinding into me. I suppose your omega didn’t want you to wake up just yet.” The two laughed weakly, having worked up a sweat.

“Well, whatever my omega was doing, I’m glad you were there to… to take care of me. Thank you, Captain.” Yuuri took advantage of a rare lucid moment to act on his own, tracing fingertips along the sharp jut of the Captain’s jawline, following the hard line of bone to his chin, darting underneath and outlining the fullness of his lips. Yuuri looked up through thick black lashes and tilted his head slightly to the right, submissively offering the alpha his neck. Viktor’s alpha beamed with pride at the offer, bringing a crooked smile to the Captain’s features. He dipped down to kiss and lick at the sensitive skin there, coaxing small, pleased noises from Yuuri. Though he had thoroughly enjoyed the experience of playing with the sleeping omega, seeing Yuuri’s eyes shutter closed with pleasure was undeniably sensual. His Yuuri was the very definition of it, debauched and still somehow innocent, with his dark hair dancing so delicately over caramel-colored eyes. Such eros. The encapsulation of sex. 

“Gods, Yuuri. You are irresistible… so beautiful. I can barely believe you’re mine. Will you do one thing for me, my sweet?”

“Anything for you, C-Captain,” the boy replied, struggling to bring the words to his tongue under the heat of Viktor’s mouth on his scent gland.

“In this cabin, on this side of that door,” He gestured lazily at the heavy door securing their den, “please, call me Alpha.” His possessiveness was surging, the haze of his rut settling like a fire in his stomach. The kisses against Yuuri’s skin grew manic, adding teeth to the previously gentle suckling. More moans fell out of Yuuri’s mouth, slick sliding between his cheeks. Shuddering gasps accompanied the wet noise of lips against skin, Viktor _almost_ struggled keeping the boy from squirming under his touch. The omega’s neck was turning a beautiful mosaic of reds and purples, lovebites smattered around the reddened skin of his scent gland. If not for his damned refractory period, Viktor would sink into that delicious heat between his legs and fuck the boy into the mattress.

“Alphaa, gods, Alpha… mmhh, so good… so g-good~ please, _Alpha!_ ” Yuuri babbled, words falling over each other, fighting to be the first to his Alpha’s ear. He was grinding his hips against nothing again, his cock red and begging for attention.

“Ready again, darling?” Viktor growled, pupils blown wide, breath hot against Yuuri’s gland. “Such an eager thing for me.”

“P-please, Alpha… I need it - need you~” the omega cried, already wrecked from the deliberate work Viktor had been doing on his sensitive skin.

“Mmmn, as much as I want to fuck you until you can’t see straight, I need a moment. I don’t think I can join you this time.” It broke Viktor’s heart to have to decline, but his cock was thoroughly spent for a little bit longer. Yuuri’s cries devolved into outright sobs, his shoulders shaking with the effort.

“No, no, n-no I need it… Alpha, whyy? I’ve been good, I’ve been good please- pleease!” The whining sobs shot straight to Viktor’s alpha. He sat bolt-upright from his lounged position behind the boy to pull him into his arms and cradle him, rocking him slightly.

“Oh, darling, sh-shh-shh, it’s okay. It’s okay… I’m sorry, love, I’m sorry.” He released a swath of calming pheromones, blanketing the two in the heavy scent of doting alpha. Viktor hummed deep in his chest, vibrating against Yuuri’s tear-streaked cheek while he ran his fingers through his hair. After a little while, the crying stopped and Yuuri resurfaced; finally able to shake off the perceived rejection. He wiped at the tears in his eyelashes, released a shaky breath and burrowed further into the embrace. Viktor's heart fluttered. _So beautiful…_

“There you are, love. You’re safe. You’re here with me.” Viktor breathed, smiling down at the boy cowering into his chest. He smoothed the hair out of Yuuri’s eyes and kissed the skin of his forehead. “I’m so sorry about that, darling. Can I make it up to you?” The alpha murmured the question into the thick, raven hair.

“Yes, p-please, Alpha.” Yuuri squeaked, his voice wrecked once again. Viktor shifted the boy’s weight back down to the bed and kept blistering eye contact with the omega as he stood up and padded to the foot of the bed, crawling between the omega’s bent legs, easily bending himself over the the smaller man’s frame to meet his lips in a tender kiss. More gentle kisses traced their way down from his lips to the soft underside of his jaw, the crest of his collarbones, the dip between his pectoral muscles and straying to kiss at each of his nipples, hardening with anticipation. Viktor’s tongue danced a teasing routine across the dusty pink flesh, drawing lewd moans from the omega. He pulled each of them into his mouth and flicked at them with his hot tongue, dragging his teeth across each nub just light enough to make the boy squirm. He released them and continued his journey south, stopping to dip his tongue into the boy’s navel. He gasped and moaned at the similarity of the action to a certain… other action, and that memory brought a fresh burst of slick to the boy’s cheeks. Viktor chuckled as he pressed downward again, his kisses stopping just short of the fine hair at the root of his cock.

“P-please, Alpha, your mouth… so hot… please…” Yuuri chanted, begging Viktor to continue. How could he possibly refuse such a polite request? He planted a kiss at the very base of Yuuri’s little cock, licking and sucking at the delicate skin of his sac, moving ever downward to pull one of the omega’s testes into his mouth, humming around the small organ. Small machinations of his tongue dragged high-pitched squeaks from Yuuri, who had undoubtedly never experienced anything like this before.

“More there, more there pleaseee _Alphaaaaaa~_ ” Came the begging request to continue. Barely coherent. Exactly where Viktor wanted him. Blissed out and drunk on alpha pheromones. He released the appendage and reached to take the other into his mouth, groaning at the sweet scent that was so dense in the space between the omega’s legs. With the boy’s head thrown back and eyes closed, the Alpha snaked his hand to the wet heat just behind the omega’s balls, gently pushing a finger through the ring of muscle, thrusting in time with the strokes of his tongue. Yuuri’s moans rang in Viktor’s ears and his cock finally began to swell again. The Alpha crooned his pleasure at Yuuri’s noises, releasing the flesh from his mouth to focus his attention on the boy’s straining member.

Viktor swallowed Yuuri’s cock to the root, the entire length of it barely brushing the back of his throat. Yuuri screamed the endless refrain of his first language with ‘Alpha’ thrown in seemingly every other word. Viktor didn’t know the words, but the sound of it pulled a pleased growl from his chest. Viktor added another finger to Yuuri’s tight hole, dripping with slick and clenching with his every stuttering breath. The alpha’s tongue traced the faint veins in Yuuri’s skin, rolling the sensitive head around gently, sucking and pulling at the foreskin. Even his precome tasted divine. When Viktor added a third and fourth finger, Yuuri’s hips thrust his cock up into the Captain’s mouth, and dropped back down onto the long fingers of Viktor’s right hand. Yuuri’s thrusts grew panicked and frantic, and it became clear he was chasing his release.

Viktor pulled off the omega’s wet cock and retracted his fingers, gathering the slick there to glide onto his own cock. Yuuri whined at the loss of contact.

“Alphaaaaaa, I'm so emptyy,” he cried breathlessly.

Viktor leaned down to the boy’s blushed cheeks and planted a messy kiss on his bitten lips, slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth, groaning as his cock hung heavily between them. Yuuri strained to touch the alpha’s member, a wordless request to be filled. He could barely touch his fingers around the girth of it.

“Ohhoho, is that what you want, my lovely Omega? Hmm?” Viktor chuckled into Yuuri’s wet mouth.

“Please, Alpha. F-f- _fuck me!_ ” Yuuri screamed, Viktor startled a bit at the sudden vulgarity from his innocent omega. Yuuri wormed his way out of Viktor’s grip and turned around to face the head of the bed, canting his hips up and back. He was submitting and presenting to the alpha, clenching the muscles around his hole enough to let a long string of slick drip from the opening. The sight settled heavy in the pit of Viktor’s gut, coiling tighter and tighter.

“Oh dear, when did you learn that naughty word, darling? Is that what you want? You want Alpha to _fuck_ you?” He added a dark emphasis on the offending word. Yuuri could only nod his assent, either too embarrassed by the profanity or too far gone in bliss. Viktor steadied himself, a guiding hand at the base of his cock to ease himself into the omega’s slippery hole.

“Then let your Alpha _**fuck**_ this little hole.” Viktor sank in to the hilt at the word, punctuated by a choked scream from the omega. Viktor’s hands were made to hold Yuuri’s hips and ram into him like this, the heaviness in his balls mounting with the tightness behind his navel. The squeeze of Yuuri’s ass was divine, and the glide nearly separated Viktor’s soul from his body. Yuuri was moaning and throwing his hips back into the alpha’s pelvis as Viktor found his pace, punishing and possessive.

The bed shook with Viktor’s thrusts, skin slapping against skin where they were joined. Yuuri was falling apart under the alpha, and the spasms of the muscle around Viktor’s cock were a telltale sign that the boy would be coming soon. He snaked an arm around the boy, pulling him to lean up against the alpha. Yuuri’s legs were quaking, his breaths coming in ragged cries, now unable to hold up his own weight. Viktor took his small cock in one slender hand and gave it a slick tug. Yuuri was screaming with stars in his eyes at the barest touch. Come spilled over Viktor’s fist as Yuuri’s tongue lolled out of his mouth, shuddering breaths intermingled with little sobs. Viktor chased his own release, soaking in the heat of the boy against his chest. His knot began to swell as his cock erupted, pulling a low, possessive growl from the alpha as he claimed the omega inside and out. Yuuri’s moans died down as Viktor’s knot slid inside; having finally gotten the release he needed. The two had barely noticed the sun setting, time distorted as it was in their little den.

…………

Viktor traced long, curved lines of poetry into the expanse of Yuuri’s skin, wishing for all he had that he could take the words down - to capture the moment he had stumbled into. Yuuri’s breath slowed as the sunset sky faded from its brilliant pinks and purples to the deeper blues of night, the stars appearing one by one to guide the night crew toward their destination. The gods had gifted him a beautiful moment of awareness in the haze of his rut, and he was anxiously anticipating the chance to record his thoughts. Viktor’s knot released its tension as he spied the North Star, twinkling boldly against the velvet skies. The alpha gently slipped out of bed and padded to his desk. Pulling the old leather notebook from its drawer, he dropped his pen into the jar of ink resting delicately at his right hand. The small crystal pot reflected and sprayed the warm candlelight in every direction, swaying with the movement of the flame.

A pang of something ugly hit Viktor in the stomach as his eyes traced the last page he’d written. _Andrei_. The cold crept into his fingertips. He found himself unable to recall the warmth of the man in his bed, the thoughts that had been swirling so incessantly that, instead of remaining in the sweet warmth of his nest, he had left to take them all down before the haze of rut stole them again. Five years had done nothing to dull the pain. And it seemed that not even Yuuri, beautiful, perfect Yuuri… could save him from it either. He was too good. So much light could never stoop so low to pull Viktor out of the dark.

Angry, bitter tears rolled down his cheeks, wetting the page afresh, running the ink of his first love’s name scribbled manically across the parchment. His body quaked with the burden of the memories, crashing over him with the weight of oceans. A small hand rested between his broad shoulders, calling him back to the surface. He turned to see the soft face of his Yuuri, the beacon lit for him on the shore ahead. Yuuri wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb, wrapping his arms around the Captain’s broad shoulders as he fell into the alpha’s lap. He didn't say a word.

Warm candlelight danced across Yuuri’s soft features, his caramel eyes gleaming like topaz in the low light. He offered the boy a small smile as an apology for waking him, but the omega gave no indication he was requesting it. He only craned his neck to kiss the man on the cheek and laid his head against the broad chest, offering his presence and warmth to his Alpha. The scent rushed into his nose then, Yuuri’s comfort. He was trying to calm him. He must have sensed his distress and instinct took over. The gesture brought fresh tears to the Captain’s eyes, and the words flowed once again.

_You brought me back to life_  
_You breathed salt air into my lungs_  
_Sea water flows through my veins again_  
_Waves lull me to sleep again_  
_With your touch_  
_I am alive again_

The pain still burned at Viktor’s chest, but it had eased slightly with Yuuri brightening his days. He was sharing the omega’s heat, serving the purpose he had intended, but new, unintended benefits began cropping up left and right. Maybe Yuuri truly was the Captain’s safety, his escape from the unrelenting tide of memories and pain.

That thought was dashed on the rocks when Viktor remembered the circumstances of Yuuri’s arrival. How could Yuuri ever forgive him for the terrible things he had done to him? Asked him to leave his home only to betray his trust and… the unspeakable other things he’d done. All of it soured his stomach. Had he gone so morally bankrupt that even the possibility of happiness would be destroyed at his own hand? How could Yuuri ever forgive him of these atrocities? The abuse? Yuuri was clearly the best thing to happen to him in the dark void of the past five years, and that was how he had treated him. The trembling returned, only steadied by a swig from the silver flask at the top of his desk. The gods had sent him an angel. He had taken their gift and defiled it, beyond their activities from the past two days. The omega had become more than just a ha’penny-a-dozen pretty face. More than the pretty omega he met in a tavern a year ago. More than the rut-fueled lust could see. More than the mewling noises he made underneath him. He was in over his head. And he knew in the deep reaches of his heart, that once the heat was over, Yuuri would return to the distant, cold cell deep in the ship’s belly, to serving him breakfast and scrubbing decks. To keeping his distance, and surely back to despising him.

Viktor puffed out the candles, nearly burned down to the ends of their wicks, and carried Yuuri back to bed. Yuuri’s breaths slowed as he drifted quietly back to sleep. He pulled the boy close to his chest, aching down to his bones.

He couldn’t bear another goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Smutty Saturday babes! Have a steaming hot serving of porn for breakfast, courtesy of Auntie Antelope. *pours this shit all over your hotcakes* As always, your comments and kudos give me life and fuel extra chapters and side-stories! (as well as another fic I'm working on at the moment.)
> 
> **At the end there I mentioned their first meeting. I _just_ posted a lil something-something about the first time our Captain laid eyes on Yuuri! Silly, sugary sweet and fluffy like cotton candy. Check out the Beacon series to read it!  <3** (I think we all deserve a fluff break after that last lil bit of angst at the end for which I do not apologize)
> 
> Next time - Heat - Part 3.  
>    
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	10. Not Bad (Heat - Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor accidentally says the wrong thing. Possessiveness comes back with a vengeance. The voices return. 
> 
> _Angst dead ahead, babes. Read the tags and batten down the hatches._

The breakdown of the previous night was washed from Viktor’s memory as soon as Yuuri’s needy scent filled his nose again. The sun had barely risen and the boy was begging to be filled. When Viktor needed a moment to shake off the sleep, Yuuri had no plans to wait. He took matters into his own hands, stroking him to full hardness and sitting down on the alpha’s cock. The omega was truly divine, blushed and moaning wantonly, spearing himself open on Viktor’s dick. Behind the lining of taut muscle under the soft skin of his belly, Viktor could see the hard press of himself inside the omega. His eyes rolled back at the sight, sending him thundering over the edge of orgasm. Yuuri followed soon after, dragging his sensitive walls up and down before getting caught on the inflating knot near the base. Pearly strands of come landed hot on Viktor’s stomach, the alpha indescribably disappointed that he lacked the flexibility to lick it up himself.

Yuuri collapsed bonelessly onto Viktor’s chest; the alpha felt his partner purring. He would never tire of the sensation. Low rumbling vibrations in his chest answered the omega, comforting him as he came down from the high.

“Are you tired, sweet one?” Viktor murmured, knowing fully that the boy was mostly running on instinct; his words weren’t truly reaching Yuuri, just the sounds of a doting alpha. Yuuri sighed quietly, a smile warming the slight roundness of his cheeks. “Such a darling for me… taking my cock so well. It’s like the gods sculpted your body to fit mine. Oh Yuuri, how I’d love to see you round with my pups. Would you like that, sweet? Hmm?” The words fell off Viktor’s tongue thick and warm, punctuated with kisses to the boy’s temple, hairline and the shell of his ear.

Viktor’s knot hadn’t even gone down before Yuuri was moaning at the alpha’s saccharine musings. Feather-light clenches around his cock spurred the older man’s alpha into action again, surprisingly ready for another round. Yuuri’s omega knew his heat would be over soon, and it ached to breed. It begged Yuuri to keep going, to keep pulling seed from his Alpha.

“Breed me… Alphaa~ _breed me_! Please, please please plea _aaahh_ …” the chanting chorus tumbled out of Yuuri’s mouth. He pushed himself back up, straddling Viktor’s hips. He swiveled his hips back and forth, feverishly attempting to sate the ache inside him. He needed the friction. He needed more, more, _more_. Shaky legs forced him to stop, unable to get the motion he needed. Small, broken cries were punctuated with 'please' and moaned recitations of ‘Alpha’.

“Mmhmngh, Omega… you want my pups? Hmm? Do you need me to fill you up?” Viktor growled, thrusting his hips upward and into the omega’s wet heat. “You want me to pound you into the mattress? Hmm? You want me to fuck my pups into your needy little hole? _Gods, Yuuri, you’ll kill me_.” He moaned the last few words in his native language. Yuuri nodded his head so fast it nearly made him sick. Viktor quickly maneuvered Yuuri onto all fours, giving in to his alpha’s demand to _mount mount mount_. The alpha wasted no time in picking up the pace again.

“Oh good gods, Yuuri… you're so good for me. _Fuck_ , so perfect. Mngh~” Viktor’s pace was angry and relentless, the obscene, wet slapping of flesh on flesh nearly drowned out by the omega's sobbing moans. His possessiveness surged and before Viktor could stop it, he had grabbed a fist full of the omega's raven hair. He pulled hard, forcing the boy's back to arch sinfully; his head wrenched back so far as to make eye contact. Yuuri yelped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

“Who do you belong to, Omega?” Viktor roared, all the while thrusting a punishing rhythm with his hips. Yuuri whimpered before replying shakily,

“Y-you, Alpha, you. Only you.”

“Yes. Mine. My Omega. My pups. Mine.” _SLAP_ “Mine.” _SLAP_ “ _Mine, mine, mine_.” Each of his heated words was punctuated by the smack of his pelvis against Yuuri’s ass. Viktor held him in that position, keeping the blistering eye contact as he shuddered and came, moaning in the harsh, throaty sound of his first language. Yuuri cried as he came too, the stretch of his spine and the sensation of Viktor's cock pulsing inside him too much. The knot held the two together, stretching Yuuri even further. The alpha released his grip and Yuuri collapsed to the bed. Viktor’s hips were still thrusting in, even though the swell of his knot kept him locked inside the omega. Viktor hummed with satisfaction at the fluttering clenching of Yuuri’s hole around his cock. Exhausted as he was, the omega was still trying to breed. Every instinct in Yuuri’s hazy mind was screaming to do so. Viktor fell into bed, wrapping around the younger man.

Viktor’s rut carried him through the day with almost no delay between rounds, and the two went three more times before collapsing in a messy, sweaty heap. Yuuri curled in on himself, embracing his stomach, attempting to keep himself warm to increase the chance he might conceive. Behind the dense fog of his heat-addled mind, Yuuri knew it wouldn't help. That he wouldn't, couldn't. It broke his heart anew.

“So good for me, love. So good…” Viktor murmured lovely things into Yuuri’s hair as they lay there, the pinpricks of tears forming in the corners of Yuuri’s eyes, hidden from the alpha’s view. The tears flowed freely when, for the first time in three days, Yuuri felt hungry. Painfully hungry. His stomach was churning and growling, rolling in on itself. He was emerging from the haze. And he knew that he had failed again.

“Alpha?” the boy whispered, trying desperately to keep his pain hidden from the older man. His voice was shaky and hoarse.

Viktor bit his lip. He could smell the distress as it thickened in the air between them. He selfishly wished Yuuri would never emerge, that they would spend the rest of their lives tangled up in flesh and sheets. But no. He had to face the possibility of losing Yuuri to his hatred again. Could he ever truly go back to how things had been before they had shared these three days? Viktor's thoughts kept swirling, spiralling deeper and deeper. Yuuri shifted against him, sniffing away the messy evidence of his crying.

“Alpha?” He repeated. His voice betrayed him, squeaking in an embarrassing way.

“Yuuri? What is it? Are you okay?” The pain in his omega's voice forced his spiral to dissipate, hyper-focused on the boy.

“I-I’m hungry.”

“Oh, that's not a problem, little one. Let me call for Cookie. You must be starving.” Viktor fell back into the doting alpha role easily, despite his heart plummeting into his stomach. This was the end.

He climbed out of Yuuri's nest, having been built and rebuilt multiple times over the three days. He crossed the boards and rang Cookie’s bell, and pulled on a pair of trousers for the first time in days. The fabric chafed at his skin painfully. He surveyed the damage that the two had caused, most of it focused on the bed. Scratches in the oak headboard, the usually stationary bedposts peeling the finish off the floor. They had rocked the bed so much it had moved nearly a hand's length from its usual position. Viktor would see to that once everything was back to normal. He shuddered at the word. Normal meant back to sleeping alone. Normal meant back to avoiding his gaze, back to knowing Yuuri hated him. The heat had allowed him to pretend. To hope that Yuuri might someday forgive him. But that was at an end. The alpha suppressed his despair, not wanting to alarm Yuuri with his sour scent.

The chorus of voices gave Yuuri no respite, most of them belonging to Keijirou. _‘Bad omega.’ ‘Broken.' 'Worthless bitch.’ ‘How many times to I have to beat you to get it into your stupid head, Yuuri? Breed or leave.’_ A new voice joined the cacophony in his mind. A deep, Northern accent, deliciously curled around his name as he rumbled darkly. _‘Mine.’ ‘You belong to me now, why can’t you breed?’ 'Why can't you give me any pups, hm? Why, Yuuri?’_

Yuuri scrambled to cover his ears, to force the voices out of his head. Nothing he did stopped them from chanting his name, from every past failure rising to the surface of his memory regardless of how far he had pushed them back. He remembered the raw, vile anger on Kei’s face, the dismissal, the abandonment. He remembered the darkened, empty stare of his Captain that first night aboard the _Stammi Vicino_. The pain of a bruised cheek and sore jaw. It all came surging to the forefront at that moment. Yuuri would never be good enough, and he knew it. He couldn’t swallow the noise before it escaped, a high-pitched whining sob. Violent tremors ripped through his body, rattling the breath from his lungs. Viktor smelled the boy’s panic, hanging thick in the air. Wretched sobs shot right into the alpha’s heart. He ran to scoop Yuuri up, to hold him until he calmed down as he had on their second day. Yuuri still lay on his side, curled in on himself. Viktor fell to his knees at the side of the bed, reaching to touch Yuuri’s face. He ached at the pain evident on the omega’s face.

“Yuuri? Darling, what’s wrong? Let me help you?”

Yuuri couldn’t hear the soft words over the thunderstorm in his mind.

“No, no no no nononononono… _please stop_!” He was screaming, trying to silence the voices.

“Yuuri? I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did… please, let me help?”

“ _PLEASE, make it stop! Not broken, not broken, not bad… not bad…_ ” The words fell out in his first language, fighting the deep, vacant ache in his womb. His omega was screaming that it was empty, Kei and Viktor’s angry voices growling that he had failed again. Viktor laid his hand on top of Yuuri’s right, cupping his head.

“Yuuri! Look at me!” Viktor barked, forcing all he could into the command. Yuuri heard that. Wild and terrified brown eyes met Viktor’s blue. The omega jerked away from Viktor’s touch like he had been burned. He fell hard off the opposite side of the bed onto the wood floor. He shrank against the wall of the cabin, cowering from the alpha, shielding his face with one arm and the other curled around his stomach. Viktor couldn’t breathe. The pain and the fear were so familiar. He had seen it before.

“ _I’m so sorry, Alpha… no pups, no pups and I’m sorry… bad omega, bad omega. Please, Alpha, please make it stop. Please…_ ” He begged, unable to find the words in the Common Tongue.

“Yuuri! Please, I don’t know what you’re saying… I need you to use words I understand. Can you hear me?” Viktor kneeled in front of the trembling omega, releasing a thick blanket of calming pheromones. His heart was thundering in his chest, sweat beading at his forehead. Yuuri’s scent gland was pouring out distress, souring the usual light, cherry smell with something ugly. It smelled like decaying fruit, tangy and expired. The boy was breathing fast, and his heart was beating faster.

“Yuuri, can you hear me?” Viktor said gently, desperately trying to remain calm.

“Alpha?” Yuuri croaked, tear-stained eyes shooting open.

“Yes! Yes, I’m here, darling. I’m here.” Viktor extended a hand to the omega, pulling him into a tight embrace when Yuuri reached to him in return. “Yuuri, love. What’s wrong? Can you tell me?” The shaking had subsided, his heart rate dropping.

“I’m sorry, Alpha… I couldn’t… no pups…” Yuuri’s voice broke, unable to continue with the terrible truth.

“Darling, it’s okay. You’re okay. I know you wanted my pups. I know.” Viktor let more of his musk pour over the two, gently running his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. He scratched delicately at his scalp, just like he had learned that Yuuri loved. The terrible stench of distress was dissipating, slowly being replaced by Yuuri’s usual light scent. The two stayed there for a while, huddled against the plank wall of the Captain’s cabin. Viktor kept murmuring quietly, rocking the omega gently. Eventually, Yuuri had had enough time to calm down to stand and lie back down in bed. His tears had long since dried, his body seemingly unable to produce more. He curled back up into a tight curve, cradling his empty body, now thoroughly exhausted and wracked with hunger pains.

Viktor plucked a book from one of the shelves, and began reading aloud. The words coming out of his mouth were unfamiliar to Yuuri, but the sounds and timbre of his voice were calming nonetheless. Yuuri couldn’t shake the ugly thought that he had disappointed his Alpha, that he was broken. The ends of his heats were always messy affairs, but this had been by far the worst. The gentle rocking of the boat lulled the omega to sleep, if only for a few minutes before the heavy door was opened for the first time in three days.

It was nearly sunset when Viktor pulled Yuuri out of bed to eat the feast Cookie had brought up for them, rain gently pattering at the wall of windows next to them. After not eating for three days, both men ate ravenously, tossing propriety out the porthole and ignoring the other’s lack of manners. Thunder clapped in the distance, a storm was brewing.

As Yuuri shook off the vestiges of the heat, the reality of what had just occurred faded slowly into view. An unwelcome discomfort crept into his veins, mixing with the vague, foggy memories of the past three days. He met the Captain’s gaze across the table, a soft, tired smile on his lips; a flash of a moment. Those eyes, peering up at him from between his legs, a lewd, wet mouth closed around his cock. His blood ran cold. He hadn't shared his heat with anyone else since Kei… memories bubbled back up to the surface, of angry words and violent lovemaking. Of being unable to walk for a week, of tearing skin and broken bones. Blue eyes shifted to dark brown, silver hair bleeding black as if it were saturated with ink. All he could see was Kei between his legs, Kei seated across the table from him. His smoky scent choked him again.

Kei had found him again.

He stood up too fast, his head dizzy and vision blurred around the edges. The chair he had been using flew back, falling to the floor with a crash. His clothes laid in the same place they hand landed the first night. Before Viktor could even call out to stop him, the boy was half-clothed and running for the door. The shock of it froze Viktor to the floor, equal measures of himself begging to chase him down and to let him go. He knew it would have to happen eventually. The realization had dawned on Yuuri, and every warm and lovely moment from the past few days was over.

Yuuri didn’t stop running until he found his cabin door. His bare feet did little to aid in his flight on the slippery upper decks, the rain now a pouring torrent. His heart was pounding in his ears, his legs aching at the exertion after three days of rigorous activity. Only the panic drove him further, hurling him down the long, dark hallways, taking the ladders two steps at a time. He fought against his omega, desperately begging him to return to its alpha, to its nest… but Yuuri would not yield to instinct any longer.

Yuuri reached the heavy, iron door and threw it open, frantically searching for a place to hide from the resurfacing voices. The door behind him fell closed and Yuuri was left in darkness. Cold, damp darkness. He grasped the blanket thrown over his hammock, sinking to the floor of the tiny room. He wrapped the thin material around his shoulders and curled his arms around his knees. Heaving sobs shook his frame, lungs aching with hiccups. The voices would not relent.

Footfalls neared the door and Yuuri buried his face in his knees, one last desperate attempt to hide. The knob did not turn, the hatch did not swing open. All he heard was the click of the lock and a gentle thud. He was glad for the lock. Kei wouldn't be able to touch him now. It would keep him safe from the monster lurking in his past, if only for the night.

…………

Viktor turned the key in its hole, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He dropped the boy's worn boots beside the door. He had forgotten them in his flight. His feet would carry him no further as he turned his back to the door. He leaned against the creaking plank wall, sliding down to sit, knees to his chest. He could smell Yuuri's distress, thick and rancid in the air. He bit down on his lower lip to keep his alpha in check. It took every shred of his willpower to keep himself on that side of the door, not to break down and force his comfort on the omega who clearly did not want it.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri. So s-sorry.” Viktor sobbed quietly, tears falling like the heavy drops splashing against the deck above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and Happy ~~Smutty~~ Sad Saturday babes. *pours the author's tears into your oatmeal*
> 
> This chapter was really hard to write, but thankfully my experience with my own panic disorder came in clutch. I'd just like to take a minute to talk to you (yeah you, reader). If you are struggling, please know that things will improve. There will come a day that the pain will ease, that you will be able to breathe again. Things will get better. It got better for canon Yuuri, it gets better for this universe's Yuuri, it got(and gets) better for me (because all of you make my world so happy and soft and full of love), and things will get better for you. If you need someone to talk to, my inbox on tumblr is always open. I love every single one of you. <3
> 
> I love to hang out in the comments and respond to everyone! Hit me up in the comments if you want to talk about the story, have a question, want to scream about YoI or if you have been lurking and haven't said hi yet, say hi damnit! (i triple dog dare ya) I like hearing from you. <3
> 
> Also, I just posted a short lil victuuri drabble! (set in the Canon universe, not this one) give it a read and lmk what you think! <3
> 
> Next time - time passes, someone breaks something, and a new porthole.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	11. A New Porthole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. Yuuri overhears a private conversation. Viktor breaks his hand. Apologies are heard. An invitation is extended.
> 
>  
> 
> _Mentions of disordered eating._

Months passed. Most of Yuuri’s day consisted of making and serving Viktor his meals, and helping Cookie prepare meals for the crew. He spent the afternoons and evenings doing chores that the Captain and Christophe assigned him. The omega polished boots, scrubbed sea-sick off the deck, cleaned the Captain’s quarters, and managed his laundry. It only happened a few times, but there were nights that Viktor would take him into his bed. Yuuri couldn’t deny that he loved the lewd slap of skin on skin, the ragged, panting moans it pulled from the alpha. He loved being full, and his body reacted without his control. His omega sang like a canary under Viktor’s touch. One thing had shifted, though. The searing eye contact he remembered from the heat they shared was gone, evaporated like dew on the grass. Viktor gazed past him, behind him, above him, and sometimes straight through him. It was as though he was trying to avoid his eye. Yuuri avoided his eyes as well, still hopelessly confused by his conflicted emotions. He was grateful that he at least spent his ruts alone. Yuuri couldn’t bear disappointing him again.

They had scarcely shared more than a handful of words since the end of his heat, and as much as Yuuri wanted to explain the panic episode of that night, to explain that he hadn’t run from Viktor, but a phantom of a memory from his past, he couldn’t. He forced himself to swallow it back. Bringing up Kei would require Yuuri to tell the entire sordid story. And he wasn’t ready for that. To relive that darkness on his own was one matter. Sharing it with another soul seemed unthinkable, let alone with the Captain, so he didn't bring it up. Viktor didn’t bring it up either. 

They sank into the mutual distance like quicksand. 

His heart ached as memories from his heat faded into his mind, things he had been too far gone to experience the first time. Of soft words, gentle touch. The lovemaking was there, but most of it blurry and jumbled… he only really remembered the warmth of his skin, the distant sounds of his crooning. And a painfully clear memory of candlelight flickering in his eyes, tears clinging to silver eyelashes. He knew that the tears were somehow his fault, but so was the small smile that followed. He remembered comforting him. Beyond that, it was fuzzy and black.

Yuuri’s life became a routine of cooking and ringing the bell and cooking and ringing the bell and scrubbing and fucking and cooking and ringing the bell. He was slowly becoming lost. He had no idea where they were on the high seas. The boy lost track of days, weeks, months… he felt as though he was being tossed in the waves, drowning as water slowly filled his lungs. He stopped dreaming, he stopped eating, he stopped wanting to exist. The pain of a hungry stomach subsided after the first few days. Now Yuuri only knew emptiness. And that was better than the feeling. Yuuri knew that if he continued to starve himself, he wouldn’t be healthy enough to go into heat again. And that was for the best. No heat, no babies, no more pain. No more disappointed alphas, no more crushed dreams. The thoughts bled into Yuuri’s mind like poison.

The changing climates did not aid in Yuuri’s concept of passing time. He knew in the back of his mind that it was still winter, because the days were still short and the nights long and dark. It rained most nights, when Yuuri would be used to light, delicate snow fluttering to the ground. The sun had set just after supper was served that night, but Yuuri had one final chore to do before he could return to the solace of his cabin. Christophe had asked him to scrub the floor just outside the Captain’s quarters, which was covered in a thick coat of dried salt and boot grime. 

Other than Cookie, Chris was the only other person aboard the ship that Yuuri felt comfortable with, despite the alpha’s overripe, rosy scent. Occasionally Chris would return from a stop at port with a small trinket for Yuuri, sometimes a snack from a bakery, sometimes a book to read. The blue ribbon tied at the bottom of his braid had come from a small shop that Christophe insisted was _‘truly the most adorable thing he'd seen in his life’_. The First Mate would often tell the Captain he was going to borrow Yuuri for chores, but spend the time teaching him about sailing. How to tie knots, the fastest ways to coil rope, the anatomy of ships. He even offered to teach him about night navigation once the nights came early enough to justify keeping him out of bed too late. Yuuri was eternally grateful for those kindnesses, and he did whatever the First Mate asked him without complaint. 

Yuuri fetched the supplies necessary from his closet in the galley, filling a pail with stale water and a handful of rags to scrub. He could faintly hear the Captain and Christophe behind the heavy door, probably passing a flask of rum back and forth over a game of cards. Their conversation was easy and Yuuri enjoyed listening to the dark rumbling timbres of their voices, even if he couldn’t hear the words from this distance. It calmed him, his omega happy at the proximity to the alphas. 

As he neared the door, their words became clearer and easier to hear. Yuuri remembered the heat he had shared with the Captain beyond that door, now very aware that he had also been easy to hear. He flushed a bit at the thought. Their conversation had picked up, no longer the usually relaxed back and forth.

“-’re a damned fool, Viktor. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by keeping him here? You can tell that he's miserable.”

“ _I DON’T KNOW, CHRIS, OKAY_?” His voice was wild, angry. A few angry breaths devolved into a wet sigh. “I- I don’t know.” He sounded broken, like sagging shoulders and a curling spine, caving into itself. 

“Gods, you’re a mess. Do you love him?”

“I… Chris, I-”

“I knew it.”

“ _NO! Damnit,_ Chris! I don’t know. Even if I do… how can I possibly say it? How could I say I’m in love with him after everything I’ve done?”

“Viktor. I know you’re still hurting. I can see it in your eyes. I miss _him_ too. We all do. But what on this sacred earth and sea would come from keeping that boy ostensibly a slave, hmm? _Mon cher_ , you need to sort this out… before you hurt him even more.”

“I know, it’s just… everytime I look into his eyes, I see _him_ , and I-” His voice was shaking and hoarse, wracked with sobs. The omega dropped his rag into the bucket and huddled against the wall to the right of the door. Yuuri fought every instinct in his body to run inside and comfort Viktor, whose scent had soured and reeked of distress. He was tossed between the impulsive omega straining to comfort and the logical Yuuri, fighting to maintain the distance he’d created over the past months. Fighting poorly, but fighting nonetheless. He knew the _him_ they were talking about. _Andrei._

“All I can see is the look on his face and I feel everything like it were happening all over again. I still feel him even now, Chris. The pain, the fear. I can still feel him dying in my arms… I can’t do that again. I can’t lose another one. And I can’t force this burden on someone else.” 

“Lose… another one? So you really _do_ love the boy?” 

“Christophe, I’m hopeless. I fell in love with the poor serving boy and what did I do? I choked. I panicked. I fucking _kidnapped_ him. I threw him down below, and after three days of the best sex I’ve had in my life, have been avoiding the conversation, the apologies, like the plague, and I don’t even know why. I took advantage of him during his heat… as soon as he came to, he ran. He ran away from me. What kind of man am I, Chris? What kind of Alpha would do that?” His voice cracked. A frustrated scream erupted through the cabin, causing Yuuri to flinch. A sharp _CRACK_ ripped through the air, followed by a choked sob. 

“Well done. Now you have an extra porthole, Cap.” 

“Damn it all. That _fucking_ hurt.” Yuuri could hear the heavy footfalls and gentle squeak of leather as Viktor made his way to the couch under the windows. 

“Good. I’m glad that hurt. Now I don’t have to hit you. Idiot.” 

“Chris, what am I going to do? I… I love him. I didn't rut last month. And it's two weeks late this month. I think my cycle is slowing to match his. My alpha won’t stop growling, it won’t let me think of anything other than him… And this is what I did to him. How could he ever love me back? Fuck.” His words were broken, heavy with anger. 

Time seemed to both slow and speed up at once. The Captain _loved_ him? The man’s words rattled in Yuuri’s chest, his head spinning and dizzy. He was breathing too fast, hands shaking. It didn’t make sense. It didn’t add up. Was it another missing memory from his heat? _Viktor loved him_? 

A loud slap of flesh on flesh startled Yuuri, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the unbidden squeak. 

“ _CHRIS, what the hell_?!” 

“You need to get a hold of yourself. You’re the most accomplished pirate captain on the high seas. Wanted in all nine sovereign kingdoms, a gifted tactician and the leader of this broken little family. Take a gods-damned second and consider things rationally. First and foremost, I don’t think you took advantage of him, Viktor. Was he clear of mind to consent during his heat?”

“Yes, he consented.” Yuuri caught himself nodding in silent agreement. He remembered that. 

“So that’s your answer then. You took care of an omega. I don't think he would have wanted to spend his heat with anyone else or holed up in his cell below deck. And I know you would have cut me down where I stood had I attempted to help him myself. The other things, the mistreatment, the lying, those are still an issue. But I think you can strike ‘rape’ from your list of transgressions.” Chris huffed, exasperated. “You may want to ask him about the running away. It might be more complicated than you think.” 

“Duly noted. _‘Ask omega who appeared to be scared shitless of me why he ran away after spending his heat with me’_.” Viktor said snippily. 

“Don’t make me hit you again. I’m just saying that there might be a different explanation.” Viktor grumbled noncommittally. Chris growled lowly at Viktor’s dismissal before continuing. 

“You never know, Captain. Maybe he’ll forgive you someday. But first you need to fucking _apologize. Now._ First step. Drop the two-Viktor act. Let him in. Let him see the real you, not the Captain, not even the Alpha. Let him see the Viktor he met back in the tavern. And not the drunken fool that ogled his thighs in front of another omega. The Viktor that defended him from that idiot that groped him. The Viktor that saved him from that worm of a barkeep. If you want him to trust you, or even _possibly_ have the chance of falling in love with you, start with the apology. Tonight would be ideal. And you can start teaching him to sail, like you said you would. It’ll let you keep a closer eye on him, and get to know him again. Viktor, he looks like a skeleton… I’ve seen the way he looks at the water. I think he might try to swim home.” Christophe’s voice dropped, a grim warning to the other alpha. 

“Thank you, Chris.” Viktor’s voice was solemn. It chilled Yuuri to the bone. “Can you help me patch this up?” 

“Your hand, the hole in your wall or your mess of a relationship?” 

“The hole, smartass. This isn’t even worthy of the title _‘relationship’_.” 

“Saving your hand for Yuuri, I suppose? Hmm?” 

“That’s not a terrible idea… I’ll call for him.” Viktor shifted against the leather, interrupted by Chris. 

“No, that’s quite alright. I’ll fetch him for you. Oh just you wait, he will open like a flower for you. His omega will beg him to dote on you! Then, after he’s done tending to your wound, apologize. Say you’re sorry. For everything. Take it from the expert of love! _Moi! **OUCH!**_ ” Yuuri could hear the thud of flesh on flesh. 

“Can it, _monsieur_ ‘can’t find a mate who lasts longer than a week’.” Viktor bit back at his second-in-command. 

“Oh, my delicate ego. How shall I ever recover?” 

“You can start by fetching Yuuri, like you said you would, you hopeless romantic. Could you send for one of the repairmen too? This might need more attention than I thought.” 

“Of course, _mon cher_! I am your dutiful first mate, after all. I’ll be back in but a moment.” Yuuri panicked as Chris’s footsteps reached the door, scrambling to grab the pail and get back to scrubbing. He blanched at the thought of being caught eavesdropping. 

The door swung open just as Yuuri resettled on his knees, working at a particularly tough spot in the wood. The door clicked shut and Chris’s steps approached Yuuri from behind. 

“I trust you heard everything, _mon ami_?” Christophe whispered into his ear. 

“Y-yes, most of it.” Yuuri stammered, matching the volume of the First Mate. 

“Good. You are dismissed. The Captain needs you.” Chris took off down the hallway toward the bunkhouses to rouse a repairman. “Excellent job on the floors here, Yuuri. They shine with the beauty of your lovely face!” 

He had planned this. Yuuri would have to thank him later. Pieces of the riddle were beginning to fall into place in his mind. He knew that the Captain had a painful past, but the things he had described… the omega couldn’t begin to imagine the pain of feeling a mate die through a bond. It was often the cause of death in elderly bonded pairs. That was the danger of a bond. Every thought, every emotion, every small prick of pain was tangible to one’s mate through the bond. Viktor had felt his mate die. A chill ran down Yuuri’s spine. The alpha said his cycle was slowing to match his… a very uncommon phenomenon for unmated pairs, as far as Yuuri knew. Viktor said he was in love with him. While that was hardly an explanation, Yuuri was willing to give it try. Maybe he would finally be able to decipher his feelings. And maybe understand the Captain's. 

He rose to his feet and dusted off his knees. Flakes of salt fell like snow around his worn boots. He knocked twice like always. 

“Come in.” Viktor called almost immediately. He pushed the door open, seeing the ugly hole in the portside wall the Captain had created earlier. 

“Evening, Captain.” Yuuri breathed, bowing in the usual way. 

“Good evening, Yuuri. Would you mind helping me with my hand?” Yuuri could smell the blood on his battered knuckles. His hand was mangled and bloody, already bruised and swelling. His cheek was glowing pink where Chris had struck him. The other alpha had been right. Yuuri felt the pull of his omega to tend to the wound. To mend. To dote. 

“Of course. Do you have salve and bandages or shall I fetch some from the sickbay?” Yuuri avoided eye contact with the pirate, who was lounging on the black leather davenport. The full moon cast Viktor’s silver hair aglow, making him look utterly ethereal. It was too beautiful to look at for long. His eyes were closed, and Yuuri thanked the gods for that. Very little was keeping the omega from submitting entirely, his heart aching at the scent hanging heavy in the air. An oppressive melancholy overshadowed the cedar, darkening the warm musk with something cold and sharp. Metallic, like iron. Like blood. 

“There should be some supplies in the privy.” 

The Captain had a personal privy in the cabin, a feature that Yuuri was exceedingly grateful for. It afforded him the privacy to at least clean up after spending the night with him. Yuuri gathered a few rolls of gauzy cotton, a salve to soothe the irritated flesh and a small bottle of spirits from the cabinet to disinfect the wound. He wet a cloth from the pitcher on the vanity, and kneeled on the floor beneath the alpha. Viktor hissed, wincing a bit when Yuuri applied the alcohol, the omega promising it would only hurt for a moment. Yuuri felt as though he was intruding, touching and tending to the alpha like this. He wasn’t expecting to be so content quietly dabbing at the wound, his omega purring as the instinctual pull to care for its alpha was sated. (His omega was irreconcilable; Viktor had thoroughly claimed it, and it had thoroughly claimed Viktor.) Yuuri gently massaged the salve into the rough skin of his hand before wrapping it with the white cotton. His Mama had taught him how to mend wounds, and he called on the memory to not wrap too tightly and to leave Viktor with his full range of motion. 

“Thank you, Yuuri. It already feels better,” Viktor said once the omega had tied off the cotton tightly at his wrist, gently flexing against the bandage. “It still hurts like hell, but at least I don’t look like I lost a fistfight to the cabin wall.” Viktor laughed tiredly at his own joke, Yuuri giggling quietly into his hand. He felt the distance between them melting like ice in the spring. 

“Yuuri, could you fill my flask? Please?” He hurriedly added the last word. Yuuri could tell that Viktor was trying. That made him smile. It was a small improvement, but improvement nonetheless. Yuuri plucked the empty vessel from the Captain’s hand. He made his way across the room to the portside wall, housing the bookshelves and the matching liquor cabinet. The interior was lined with glass and mirrors, reflecting light from the candles and lamps scattered around the room. It reminded him of the inside of his Mama’s jewelry box. Yuuri avoided the mirrors. It felt vain to stare at his own face. Yuuri filled the flask, decanting rum from one of the crystal bottles on the middle shelf. Screwing the flask’s small silver lid back on, Yuuri wondered what the assorted brown, red and clear liquids tasted like. 

"Would you like to try something, Yuuri?” 

“O-oh, no thank you, Captain! I’m fine.” Yuuri smiled and shook his head. He knew perfectly well that he and alcohol didn't get along. 

“I insist, Yuuri. I have a very nice cider that I think you would like.” A warm smile touched the Captain’s cheeks as he rose to meet Yuuri across the room. The omega stammered a quiet affirmative. Just one drink wouldn't be bad. Viktor plucked two long-stemmed cups from the top shelf of the cabinet, his cotton shirt lifting, showing a teasing glance of his muscled abdomen. Yuuri felt himself blush at the sight of the hard lines there. 

“Alright. Now, that cider… is… here!” Viktor plucked a dusty brown bottle from the shelf of decanters. It was the only bottle of its kind in the cabinet, tucked in behind delicately sculpted crystal and long, slender bottles clear as ice. The cider had a worn paper label wrapped around the body of it, written in an unfamiliar language. The shapes were foreign to Yuuri. Viktor uncorked the bottle and carefully poured two full glasses on the surface of his desk, not trusting the task to his broken hand. He handed one of the glasses to Yuuri. He accepted the cup with two hands, terrified of dropping the delicate crystal. The liquid was amber-colored and bubbled like champagne, which Yuuri had a specific distaste for, after his spectacularly bad experience at Mari’s wedding. 

The cider smelled delicious; crisp like autumn apples. Yuuri took a testing sip, following Viktor’s lead. Blue eyes followed Yuuri’s as the drink slid past his lips and the aroma filled his mouth and nose. It burned warmly as he swallowed. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered closed, a small moan vibrating in his throat. He couldn't help but drink deeply, an action he was sure was entirely uncouth. 

“Do you like it?” Viktor asked excitedly, eyes wide like a child’s. 

“It’s delicious. Where is this from? I can’t read the label.” Yuuri squinted to try and decipher the foreign characters. 

“Mmmm, it’s from my homeland. I found this lovely tavern tucked into the mountains that brews it every autumn and they add spices to it in the winter. Oh Yuuri, I wish I had a bottle of the spiced cider, it’s absolutely divine.” 

“I’d love to try it, someday.” Yuuri answered wistfully, pulling another long drink from the cup. The fuzziness of the fermented drink was heavenly, and Yuuri was very soon drifting and hazy. His drink-laden mind imagined Viktor cast in the warm firelight of a hearth, a mug of hot spiced cider against his lips. Draped in furs and a winter’s blush clinging to his cheeks and nose. Yuuri curled against his chest and drifting lazily between sleep and wake… Viktor cleared his throat, breaking the fantasy. Yuuri was saddened by the lack of drink in his cup, having finished it all too quickly. 

Tension hung thick in the air between them. Blue eyes bounced around randomly, as if he were studying a map that Yuuri couldn't see. He had the blessed foreknowledge that something else was on the Captain's mind, placating the anxiety building in his chest. He wanted to hear the words. He had been carrying so much weight, so much pain too close to his heart for too long. He had been keeping so far from the alpha against his omega's will, ignoring how good it felt to be with him, to be near him.

The closeness of his hands, of his scent, his breath, of his very existence dissolved the last of Yuuri's waning resistance to the idea that he might be ready to forgive him. Yuuri absently looked around the room, releasing the tiniest hint of his scent into the space. Hardly a whisper, so minute that it barely changed the air around him. The smallest nudge to say the words hanging off his tongue so precariously. He could almost see the shapes of them pressing against his closed lips. 

After a stiflingly uncomfortable silence, he spoke. 

“Well, uhm, thank you, Yuuri, for tending to my hand. And I… I know that I don’t deserve it, after everything I’ve done. But I’m-” his voice cracked, and Yuuri’s heart both soared and throbbed at the ugly sound. “ _I’m so, so sorry_. I understand if you never forgive me. If you’d rather d-disembark and never see me again. I can’t even explain why I did… _what I did_.” Yuuri saw it, the glistening beginnings of tears in his eyes. Yuuri didn’t think. He unrolled his sleeve and reached up, dabbing away at the wetness beading in the creases of his eyes. It only made him cry harder. His shoulders began to shake, his chest heaved, he wrapped long arms around himself and nearly bent in two. _He was bowing_. The alpha’s voice sounded small and distant as he repeated _‘I’m sorry’_ and _'please forgive me’_ until they didn’t sound like real phrases anymore. The wretched sounds drove every ounce of drink from his veins.

He heard the soft voice of his mother echoing in his ears. _'Everyone in this world is just a person, Yuuri. We are all deeply broken in our own terrible ways. We lash out when someone touches us in our brokenness. But truest strength comes from knowing this, and forgiving others for their brokenness.’_

Her voice pulled tears to his eyes. Her memory still ached heavily in his chest. But he knew she was right.

“I know.” Yuuri brought up the courage to say. “I know. And that’s good enough for now.” he whispered, gently patting his head like a child's. As his mother would have done.

“But… _how_? How could it possibly be anything even remotely close to good enough? After everything I did to you?” Blue eyes met his again and he rose to full height. His voice was hoarse, rough with tears. Yuuri bit back the ugly swell of memories. The Captain knew that he had hurt him. And even if he didn’t know why, he understood that an apology was necessary. (Even if Christophe had needed to slap it into him.) 

“Because you recognize the damage you’ve caused. Your apology is accepted.” Viktor blinked at him owlishly, as if he had just spoken his first language instead of the Common Tongue.

“You can’t be serious. Pending my explanation, I’m sure?” The alpha questioned, fully and truly dumbfounded.

“No. I accept your apology. No holds barred. Unconditionally.” Yuuri repeated, confidence and warmth swelling in his chest. “But. Don’t misunderstand me. Forgiveness doesn’t restore _trust_. The pain is still there, it’s still raw. I _hated_ you for what you did. But you recognize what you’ve done. I’m willing to start from scratch. Trust is something we can work on together.” Yuuri was surprised at his tempered reaction. His inner omega and his mind were in agreement for the first time in while.

“Yuuri, I don’t deserve this. I _deserve_ to be drawn and quartered for this. You deserve atonement… what can I do? Anything. Please.” Viktor fell to his knees, and Yuuri jumped back, startled at the sudden movement.

“Your broken hand is perfectly fine to atone.” He said simply, forcing back a small laugh. Viktor began to cry again, but the sour scent of his pain, the distress, began to bleed from the air, replaced by something new. Something Yuuri hadn’t smelled before. It still smelled like the Captain, like cedar, but colored with something light. Like a long walk through a forest on a summer morning.

“What have I done to deserve such kindness? I don’t understand…”

“You don’t have to understand. Is it not enough that I’ve forgiven you?” Yuuri asked, shifting to his knees, meeting the Captain's watery eyes. 

“Y-yes. More than enough. More than I could ever hope. I just don’t know how to…” Yuuri pushed back his fear and placed a finger in the middle of his full lips.

“Captain, stop trying to understand. Stop trying to know. Rest in knowing I’ve forgiven you. And we’ll start fresh in the morning. It’s late and we both need some sleep. I will see you in the morning for breakfast.” Yuuri stood from the floor, bowed in the usual way and turned to leave.

“Yuuri, wait… Would you… like to join me in the morning? Eat with me, that is? Please?” 

That was certainly a good start. 

“I would love to, Captain.” Yuuri turned around, meeting the alpha’s eyes.

“Excellent. I’ll see you in the morning then.” Viktor smiled, wet cheeks glistening in the flickering candlelight. A flash of a memory danced in front of his eyes. Of his heat. Of tears painted with the Captain's cedary musk, tinged with the sweet smell of happiness, of contentment. “Sweet dreams, Yuuri.” Viktor caught the boy's hand in his and lifted it to his lips in a kiss. He flushed pink. 

“Goodnight, Captain."

“Goodnight, Yuuri."

...........

Yuuri slept well that night, for the first time in what had to have been months. An apology. It sat softly in his mind, the burden gently easing from his chest. He hummed the familiar lullaby, hearing the sweet tones of his mother's voice join his from the warm depths of his memory. It brought fresh tears to his eyes.

He dreamed that night.

_'I am so proud of you, Yuuri.’_ he heard her voice say in the dark. 

“Thank you, Mama. I miss you so much.”

_‘I miss you too. Remember what I said. I'm always with you, Yuu-chan.’_

“I love you. Will I see you again?” A soft hand cradled his cheek.

_'Nothing in your world or mine will keep us apart for long. I love you too, Yuuri.’_

He slept contentedly in the hammock he hated so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! Have one of the longest chapters of this story (almost 4.7k)! I couldn't bear to leave y'all on another cliffhanger.
> 
> I know I'm posting a little bit early, but my heart is too full to wait until morning. <3 (and hello to my lovely readers in the UK/EU who get a Saturday morning helping of Beacon for breakfast! <3) Have some reconciliation, babes. I think you've all earned it after the end of the boys' heat/rut. 
> 
> Now we watch these two figure things out together. It isn't going to be easy, getting to know each other again, but they will most certainly be trying their hardest! 
> 
> I thank every single one of you who leave kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions. Beacon reached 5000 hits this week, and my heart is so happy for it. The little ways you all ~~enable~~ support me means the world to me! I love to hang out in the comments and chat! Come say hi! 
> 
> Next time - things Yuuri likes. (Breakfast being among them.)
> 
> And, as always, I love all of you.  
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	12. Things Yuuri Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is shared. Yuuri learns he is bad at hiding his feelings. Keys are returned. Chris loses a bed.

Yuuri could hardly contain his excitement when he woke the next morning. He nearly ran Cookie over in his scramble to the galley to make two breakfasts for the first time. He told Cookie the whole story as they worked, and the man wasn't surprised at all. 

“You know, I can tell ye got it bad fer the Captain, Yuuri. Ain't a secret, the way you look at 'im. I don’ know what ‘appened while you was in there with ‘im, but I think he’s got it bad fer you too.” Yuuri froze. Was he that obvious? His feelings were too confusing to figure out on his own, it was unthinkable that they might be obvious enough for others to notice.

“Will you be okay without my help?” Yuuri opted to ignore the comment to spare himself further embarrassment. 

“O’ course I'll be okay. Was okay afore ye got here, I'll be okay with ye gone. Ye missed three days, remember? I'll miss ye though.” Cookie winked, gently elbowing him in the ribs. 

The tray was a bit heavier than he was used to, carrying two meals instead of the usual one. Two cups of coffee, two plates of eggs and potatoes. There was something… domestic about it. Yuuri smiled softly to himself, indulging himself in another fantasy; of waking up in the same downy bed as the silver-haired alpha every morning. Of making breakfast for the two of them every day. Of lazy morning lovemaking, all sleepy moans and dopey smiles. Of quiet conversations and warm embraces. He was knocking and entering the cabin before he realized he’d arrived, his feet had carried him there without thinking. 

The Captain was still dozing, his silver hair piled on top of his head in a messy knot. Yuuri liked how that looked. He could see the vast expanse of his back uninterrupted, the hard muscle of his shoulders, the arch of his spine. The cleft of his rear was just visible above the edge of his blanket. Yuuri liked how that looked too. He set the table for breakfast, his omega positively thrilled at the duplicate place settings. Once he was pleased with the spread, he wandered to the Captain’s bedside, sitting on the floor, leaned against the massive oak bed frame. Viktor’s sleeping face was too beautiful to look away. His full lips were barely parted, a few stray strands of silver hair dancing with each inhale and exhale. His right arm cradled his head, left arm hanging off the side of the bed, fingertips nearly brushing the floor. He simply watched for a moment.

“Good morning, Captain,” Yuuri whispered, releasing some of his scent into the air. It had a pleasant hint of vanilla that Yuuri noted was particular to happy moments like these. Viktor’s eyes fluttered open, sleepy and unfocused.

“Mmmnghn.” He moaned, sending a chill down the length of Yuuri's spine. 

“Captain? I brought breakfast… don’t you want your coffee?” Viktor perked up at the mention of the drink. He cast a sidelong glance at Yuuri, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. 

“Why are you on the floor?” His voice colored with a gentle growl.

“Uhm, I- I wanted to… You look… very b-beautiful from this angle. The sunrise was lighting your face nicely and I wanted to see you from a… not um, _naked_ angle. NOT THAT I DON’T LIKE HOW YOU LOOK, because I really do… I just-” Viktor placed a slender finger against Yuuri’s lips. 

“Shhhhhhh. Too loud. Coffee first. Then talk.” His accent was thick in the mornings. Yuuri liked that too. He spared a moment to imagine what his name would sound like in that voice, the rough timbre of his Northern accent. He shivered at the thought.

Viktor sat up, the blanket still covering the region below his navel, but one bare foot had slipped from the covers. As Yuuri passed to take his seat at the table, his confidence surged. He ran one short fingernail teasingly down the arch of Viktor’s foot, which was immediately retracted into the cavern of the blanket. A shaky breath escaped Viktor’s mouth. Yuuri stored that reaction away for a later date. 

He finally drew the alpha out of bed with the threat of drinking his coffee for him. Yuuri hadn't heard Viktor growl since his heat. The sound rumbled from deep in his chest, commanding the Yuuri’s omega to stop. His breath hitched as he froze in his seat, hazy memories of his heat drifted through his mind. He fought against the arousal building behind his navel. 

“My apologies, Yuuri. I am not a morning person.” the alpha pulled on a pair of loose, low-slung cotton trousers that shifted with every movement. They clung to the curve of his ass beautifully, and the faintest line of his cock was visible as he walked toward the table. Yuuri bit his lip against the thoughts that seemed to rise on their own. His omega _wanted_ Viktor in the worst way. And Yuuri did too.

“Please, don't worry yourself over it. I've been treated worse.” Viktor’s brain supplied the words Yuuri didn't say. He had been treated worse by _him_. Viktor swallowed bitterly. He knew Yuuri had forgiven him, but something still sat ugly in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t have an explanation.

“Thank you for breakfast. It smells delicious.” 

“It was very different making food for two this morning. I almost dropped the tray on my way up the ladders.” Yuuri laughed as he lifted the covers from their plates. The food was still steaming hot, and the aroma of peppered potatoes rose freely into the air. Yuuri's mouth was watering. Yuuri couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten more than a cracker or two. He wrapped his arms tightly around his stomach to bend his hunger into submission; he had to wait until Viktor ate first. Slender fingers reached for a fork and Yuuri mirrored, just a moment behind. 

“Why are you waiting for me? You’re my guest, Yuuri. Please. Eat.” The accent was waning as Viktor’s brain awoke further. Yuuri gingerly poked the fork into a chunk of potato and lifted it to his mouth, a pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. He whispered a quick thank you to the gods and the farmer who grew the potato and to whoever had their hand in creating the ethereal creature sharing breakfast with him before popping the morsel into his mouth. He couldn’t have stopped the low moan of satisfaction if he tried. The food tasted so _damn_ good. 

“Is that the noise you always make when you eat, Yuuri?” Viktor questioned, laughing gently. Yuuri laughed as well, hand springing up to cover his full mouth. He swallowed the bite and quickly shot back, 

“Is that the noise you always make when someone tries to get you out of bed, Captain?”

“You ought to know, Yuuuuuuuri,” (Oh gods, the way his name sounds in that voice was too much.) “You’re the one who wakes me up every day.” Yuuri blushed, knowing full well that Viktor’s first waking words were never words of the Common Tongue, but sounds he only made on two occasions: when waking in the morning, and when he was in bed during other… activities.

“Oh, do I know. I feel bad for poor Cookie if he had been waking you before I arrived.” The laugh that erupted from Viktor came straight from his stomach, loud and rolling. Yuuri couldn’t help but join the infectious belly-laugh. The two went back to eating with smiles glued to their faces, enjoying each other’s company silently. Every few minutes, one or the other of them would giggle a bit at the mental image of Cookie’s face upon hearing the lascivious noise coming from his Captain. The other would join in, interrupting their meal while they tried to shake the thought long enough to eat their breakfast without choking.

After that morning, the two fell into a comfortable pattern of sharing breakfast before parting ways for the day. Spending time together became easier as Yuuri grew to trust the Captain again. The voices still haunted him occasionally, but he knew that he could ask Viktor for comfort if he needed it, which the alpha gladly provided. Viktor was utterly thrilled with the recent developments, forcing himself (at Christophe’s recommendation) to keep his alpha in check.

“ _Cherie, let him come to you. He’s been through a lot, as have you. Let the feelings bloom naturally_.” As difficult as it was, Viktor knew that what the other alpha had told him was true. He needed to allow things to grow in their own time. 

Viktor also followed up on his promise to teach Yuuri about sailing, the pair spending a few hours between lunch and supper wandering the ship together. Yuuri thoroughly enjoyed showing Viktor the things he had already learned from Christophe, surprising him at the speed with which he had learned to tie a bowline knot. It pulled a competitive side out of the Captain that Yuuri had never seen before. Yuuri liked that.

When Yuuri asked him if he could replace his hammock with a cot, Viktor jumped at the opportunity to please, offering Chris’ plush single bed without a second thought. The blonde opened his mouth to protest, the words silenced by a quick elbow in the ribs. Viktor wished he had a better cabin to house the lovely omega, but all other sleeping areas were communal save for Chris's cabin, and his alpha growled angrily about the prospect of anyone seeing Yuuri’s angelic sleeping face. Christophe stepped in before Viktor gave away his cabin too. Yuuri scrambled to appease the first mate,

“Oh, it’s no trouble to stay down there, really. I like it. It’s quiet and private, and I’m close to the galley. I could probably do without locking the door every night, though. I-IF THAT’S OKAY, of course, Captain, I don’t want to undermine you or cause you concern or-”

“That’s fine with me, Yuuri. You may have the keys. It’s your cabin, after all. I’m very sorry I didn’t do this sooner.” Viktor interrupted the omega before he worked himself into a panic again. He pulled the key from under his cotton shirt, which hung heavy on a leather thong. “I’ll have Cookie return his as well.” The alpha stretched the lanyard over Yuuri’s head, letting the key nestle gently between Yuuri’s pectorals.

“Thank you, Captain. Do you have anything else for me tonight, or am I dismissed for the night?” Yuuri beamed, ardently hoping for the former. And that the Captain would understand that he didn't mean chores.

“Ah… let’s see. I don’t believe I have anything in mind. Christophe, do you?” Viktor desperately tried to make eye contact with the other alpha, attempting to silently shoo him from the room. Viktor had plans for Yuuri, and they most certainly did not involve Chris’ presence in the room. 

“He’s done everything I can think of. I’m turning in for the night. I’d better get all the sleep I can since you gave away my beautiful bed, _Captain_.” The blonde hissed, clearly not thrilled about the new arrangements. Yuuri only felt bad for a moment. He knew Chris would have a new bed the moment they ported again in a month’s time. Chris exited the cabin blowing a kiss to the omega, who flushed uncomfortably hot at the attention.

“Don’t worry yourself over him, Yuuri. He’ll survive.” Viktor chuckled after the door was closed. “Would you join me for a drink before we part for the night?”

“I’d love to, Captain.”

“Let’s have some more of that cider, hm?” Viktor purred, voice dropping into a warm, smooth timbre, melting and smoldering in Yuuri's core. The omega caught on to his meaning.

“Mmmm, yes please.” Yuuri slowed his words softly, stepping toward the alpha and meeting his lidded gaze. The best way to describe the alpha’s reaction was _flustered_. That was certainly not something Yuuri thought he could do to the man. Viktor’s heart stopped beating, only for a breath. 

“Haah, ooookay, let me fetch the beverages. Just a moment. Wait for me out on the deck?” Viktor was barely breathing, as Yuuri inched closer, his scent overwhelming the alpha in the best way.

“Aye, Captain. I’ll be waiting for you.” Came the whispered reply, murmured into the exposed skin of Viktor’s chest, breath hot and wet against his flesh. Viktor shuddered and Yuuri giggled. He liked that reaction. 

Yuuri turned on his heel and made for the door to the Captain’s private deck, a small balcony aftward of the ship. Until recently, Yuuri hadn’t noticed it. His attention was usually drawn to a certain man _inside_ the room. This deck had become Yuuri’s favorite place aboard the _Stammi Vicino_. It was quiet and secluded, often where the two would share their coffee in the mornings and watch the sun rise over the water. Sometimes they would trade stories, sometimes they sat in silence. As they were approaching their destination, (Yuuri learned they were headed for the tropics) the weather had begun to turn for the better. The climate combined with the changing season, rainy days were exchanged for warm mornings and chilly nights. Yuuri relished the chilly nights most of all. They meant he could use it all as an excuse to tuck himself under Viktor’s chin and sap up the warmth the alpha radiated. _‘I’m always warm, Yuuri. I grew up with 9 months of winter a year,_ ’ he had explained. Yuuri chuckled at the memory. _‘Then why are your feet always so blasted cold_?’ He never got an explanation for that.

Yuuri saw right through Viktor’s plans. He was terrible at keeping his hand a secret, despite his penchant for surprises. The omega released a cloud of his scent in preparation. He was looking forward to this. It had been a few days since they shared the bed last, and Yuuri found himself growing fonder and fonder of the Captain. Especially with recent developments. He smiled in the dark, thanking the gods and the stars as witnesses to it. The key to _his_ cabin sat warmly against his bare chest. Yuuri liked that. Viktor stepped through the door and joined Yuuri on the deck, the crisp air invigorating and soothing to his nerves. He handed Yuuri a long-stemmed glass filled with the Northern cider, and held out his glass in a toast,

“To you, Yuuri. May you always sail fair seas and kind waters, and if not, weather the storms with grace and strength.” He clinked Yuuri’s glass and raised it to his lips. Yuuri lifted his in return,

“And to you, Captain. May your happiness know no boundary, no country, no kingdom. May you find life and love, and both abundantly.” He smiled, quoting the words his Mama had said to him before she died. A small tear rolled down his cheek as the memory pulled uncomfortably, and he lifted the glass to his lips. Viktor reached down to the omega, gently brushing the tear away with the pad of his thumb. 

“You are more lovely than I could have ever wished, Yuuri. I thank the gods every day that we found each other.” The alpha breathed, as if he might blow Yuuri away with too harsh an exhale. That he might slip through his fingertips and disappear into the night sky. 

“You too, Capt-.” Yuuri squeaked, his voice misbehaving once again. Viktor placed a slender finger in the center of Yuuri’s lips to quiet him. A familiar gesture at this point.

“Please, will you call me Viktor? At least when we’re alone?”

Yuuri’s heart was soaring. He hadn’t been planning for such tenderness tonight. It was unexpected. But that made it all the better, and Yuuri liked that. 

“Yes, Viktor.” His accent curled around the name perfectly. He had been working at the hard ‘r’ at the end of his name in the solitude of his cabin at night. 

“May I have this dance?”

 _That_ was unexpected. Viktor held an arm extended before him, one hand over his heart. 

“Oh, Viktor, I don’t- I can’t,” Yuuri stuttered, suddenly very aware of the drink in his veins. 

“Ohoho, yes you can. I haven’t forgotten your morning dance in the tavern. Have you?” Viktor had him there. “Just follow my lead, you’ll be fine.” Yuuri took the alpha’s hand tentatively, and he was spinning. Viktor set Yuuri’s left hand on his shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around Yuuri’s waist, the alpha’s right palm laying gently in the small of his back. He held Yuuri’s right hand delicately in his left at shoulder-height. His long silver hair was loose, blowing gently with the wind and the swaying of their steps. Yuuri kept looking at his feet, overthinking the steps.

“Yuuri, look at me, not your feet. Are they really more interesting than I am?” He feigned insult, his big blue eyes trying their best to look offended.

“No, no of course not, I’m just… worried I’ll make a mistake.” Yuuri admitted.

“Just follow my lead, and don’t worry about making a mistake. I’ll catch you if you fall, and if you step on my foot I’ll only cry a little.” He teased, pulling Yuuri closer to himself. 

“If you insist.” Yuuri smiled, and for rest of the night the smile didn’t leave his cheeks. They began to ache as their dance wound down to an end, their feet beginning to hurt and their arms growing tired. 

“Yuuri?” The alpha cast a soft, kind glance down to where Yuuri had come to rest, their waltz having slowed to no more than gentle swaying and the tender holding of hands, Viktor's arm still wrapped tightly around Yuuri's waist, Yuuri's left hand playing absently with a few silken strands of silver hair.

“Yes, Viktor?” The omega's chocolate eyes met Viktor's cerulean, warm and sweet, inviting. Innocent.

"Oh, um, nothing. Never mind." Viktor suddenly shook his head and laughed uncomfortably. 

"No, what were you going to ask? Don't just brush it off. _Silly alpha_." Yuuri mumbled under his breath.

"I... I wanted to say that you look beautiful tonight." Viktor said quietly, shutting his eyes to remember the words he had written down to say. "That starlight is dancing in your eyes, and the moonlight shines in your hair like the surface of the sea at midnight." His eyes flew open to see Yuuri's rapt gaze meeting his, a smile wider than the horizon stretching his lips. The smile with the little eye-crinkles, the one he'd fallen in love with. 

"That was beautiful, Viktor. Thank you." Yuuri said, a contented purr resonating from his throat, surprising both of the men. "Oh, um, that's... I, I don't usually do _that_ outside of my heats, I don't know what came over me." Yuuri hurried to explain it away. 

"It's because you're happy, isn't it?" Viktor asked, trying to keep his voice low and not explode with joy. _He had made him purr._

"I... I think so." Yuuri replied, burying himself deeper into Viktor's chest and not pushing down the instinctive sound, the soft rolling of his vocal cords. 

Viktor guided Yuuri's right hand to his chest, mirroring the position of the boy's left. He wrapped long arms around Yuuri, pulling him in closer to himself and sighing into his hair.

"Yuuuuuuuuri. You mean so much to me." Viktor whispered, finally releasing the breath he'd been holding within his alpha, allowing the rumbling vibration of his crooning fill the air between them, a cloud of cherry and cedar wrapping them in their own little world. 

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Viktor?"

"May I kiss you?" 

"I truly thought you'd never ask." Yuuri smiled and met the alpha's gaze. They hadn't shared a kiss since his heat, and even those kisses were mostly tongues plundering mouths and teeth pulling at lips. Viktor's hands cupped Yuuri's jaw and slowly bent down, soft pink lips shining in the low light. Yuuri stood on his toes, bridging the gap left between their lips in a moment, his nose in the soft crook of Viktor's. 

The kiss was gentle, unhurried. There was no heated exploration, no demand for passage by teeth or tongue. Simply soft touch and small breaths against each other's skin. Yuuri's eyes fluttered shut, losing himself in the kiss. They broke apart and shared the thought in the privacy of their own minds. 

_Wow._

"Yuuri?"

"Yes, Viktor?"

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Yuuri liked that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think we were due for some good, old-fashioned wooing. Things are warming up as Yuuri learns to trust Viktor (and himself) more each day. More excitement is on the horizon!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and drop a kudos if you liked this week's update! I love hearing from you and chatting about the fic in the comments. Thanks for reading! And as always, I love you all!<3<3<3
> 
> Next time - a truly obscene amount of silver. ( _And pirates actually do some pirate things._ )
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	13. A Truly Obscene Amount of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor says the wrong thing again. Then the right thing. Yuuri finds a hiding place, and comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please see the notes at the end of the chapter for an important announcement!

“Yuuri, I’ve a task for you tonight.” The Captain said as Yuuri set down the dinner tray. He was dining with Christophe, so the new familiarities were set aside, the previous formalities remained in place. Yuuri's shoulders ached with the weight of carrying two dinners from the galley, mounted on the fatigue from a full day of scrubbing pots with Cookie.

“What would you have me do, Captain?” the omega responded, trying in vain to veil his bone-deep exhaustion. 

“Would you polish the silver please? And spend the evening here, with me?” Viktor asked, the tiniest gleam of mirth in his eyes. Yuuri perked up at the thoughts running through his mind. Of evenings spent with Viktor bleeding into mornings waking up with Viktor.

“Yes, Captain. I’ll return after supper.” Yuuri bowed with a tired smile and excused himself to the galley to finish supper preparations for the crew. He was wrung out like a dirty rag, but he was always happy to spend time with the alpha.

When he returned to the Captain's quarters after dinner, Chris had left and Viktor was busy laying out every piece of silver he owned. An obscene amount, really. Yuuri knocked twice and entered at Viktor’s response. Candlesticks, ornate chains, a few knives, flasks, assorted pieces of silverware and a few ink pots covered the table.

“Please, sweet. Take a seat. You know how much I love watching you work.” Viktor beckoned him over and pulled him into his arms, a deep sighing breath pulled the sweet cherry scent of him into the alpha's nose. Yuuri smiled tiredly, curling into the contact further, inhaling the cedar and sea salt smell of the Captain's cotton shirt. Viktor pecked a quick kiss and mumbled a quiet _'you look beautiful tonight’_ into the fullness of his lips before pulling out Yuuri's chair at the ornately carved ebony table. 

“Flatterer. I _look_ exhausted.” Yuuri replied, the ease of conversation had begun to settle into his mind, growing confident enough to tease and joke with the alpha he had previously feared. 

“And yet you still look beautiful.” The alpha replied dreamily and Yuuri laughed. He felt the azure weight of Viktor's eyes watching him as he laid out his materials, the polish a tiny brush and a few clean rags. Yuuri cast a glance across the table to the alpha, still watching with rapt attention, bright blue eyes soft and warm. Through the dense thickness of raven eyelashes, Yuuri winked with a small smile and Viktor dramatically mimed fainting. They shared a sweet moment of laughter and smiles before Yuuri set to his task, enjoying the unhindered proximity, and the ever-growing trust between the two of them.

Yuuri's omega was thrilled to be spending so much time with the alpha, and Yuuri wasn't ashamed to say that he was too. (And Viktor was greedily drinking up all the happy Yuuri pheromones in the air like water to a man dying of thirst.) Viktor reached across the table and cupped a strong, warm hand around Yuuri's cheek, the omega purring softly at the contact. The room quickly filled with the intermingling scents of cherry and cedar and the sounds of slow, contented sighs from both alpha and omega. Viktor withdrew his hand with a brush of his fingers across Yuuri's jawline, sending a tiny shockwave down the omega's spine. Viktor chuckled quietly at the goosebumps that rose from his flesh, the soft fluttering of his eyelids. Yuuri was breathtaking. And Viktor would do _anything_ to see that Yuuri knew that as well.

“I wasn't just saying empty words, Yuuri. You look beautiful tonight. You always do.” The older man murmured in his rumbling timbre, the voice that soaked into Yuuri's skin like summertime sunshine.

“Thank you, Viktor.” Yuuri replied, still a bit floaty on the heady scents swirling around his head and into his nose. “You look beautiful tonight too.” The words fell out before Yuuri could be flustered by them, but even when his mind caught up to his mouth, he found that he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Viktor was beaming with the compliment, and the omega liked knowing what power his words had over the alpha. He felt a smile creep across his face and hummed deep in his chest.

He was happy. And so was Viktor.

Viktor fished his flask out of his pocket and placed it in front of Yuuri as he set about the mind-numbing work of polishing. His fingers burned from a full day of scrubbing, but at least he could sit down and spend the time with Viktor. It was his favorite flask, the one he always kept on hand. It was beautiful to behold, carved with exquisite silvery detail and inlaid with ebony and mother-of-pearl. Yuuri handed it back as soon as it was sparkling again, and Viktor immediately filled it with rum. 

Then he began to drink.

Captain Viktor Nikiforov, the most feared pirate on the high seas, was drunk and disorderly within the hour. Yuuri preferred not to join the Captain in drink when he was drunk like this. Viktor was worse at controlling his alpha, and Yuuri worse at controlling his omega. They would be at it like animals, and it would likely trigger early heat and rut in the two. Neither of them wanted a repeat of the previous heat they spent together, neither of them were ready for that headache again. 

Instead, he leaned back in his seat and polished while Viktor told him stories of adventures to far-off lands and distant kingdoms. He had heard most of them before, but with every drunken retelling, new and exciting details were added. They were (of course) mostly exaggerations, but Yuuri enjoyed the tales nonetheless. His stories stretched far into the night, becoming less coherent with every slurred word, devolving into giggle fits and Viktor forgetting what he was saying.

Most of the pieces Viktor had laid out for him had been polished to a mirror shine when the Captain had slumped over the table, limply grasping a bottle of something clear and strong-smelling. The polish brought a beautiful shine to the metal, but it burned Yuuri’s already irritated skin painfully. Short fingernails were worn down to the quick, and the polish stung the sensitive, pink skin there. 

Yuuri swore when the sharp edge of the last blade bit into the tip of his finger, pulling a small bead of blood to the surface.

“Andrei, love, your finger’s bleedin’... Y’ needa stop. C’mere. Lemme see.” Viktor pulled the dagger from Yuuri’s grasp and cradled his left hand in his right, inspecting the tiny cut in the whorl of his fingerprint. There was that damned name again. Things had been moving along swimmingly, but when he drank so heavily, the name often slipped out. Yuuri had previously despised when the alpha called him that, but it had mostly turned into a minor annoyance. Despite his omega’s screaming, Yuuri knew better. It was no more than a slip of the tongue. A frustrating and bothersome slip of the tongue, but a mistake nonetheless. They would need to sort this out soon, but Yuuri knew that meant sifting through his own past too. He wasn’t ready for that yet. 

“Viktor, my name is Yuuri. I am not Andrei, and you know that. Hey. Look at me.” the omega said gently, pulling the older man from his examination of Yuuri’s hand, meeting his eyes with tenderness. _“Honestly.”_ He huffed in his first language, the way his mother had done to Mari many thousands of times. “One of these days I'm going to revoke your rum privileges.” Yuuri huffed and Viktor gently released his hand. The soft reprimand from the omega seemed to pull Viktor out of the drunkenness he'd sank into, and Yuuri watched as his shoulders and head fell with shame. The omega dabbed away the already dried blood, the wound minor enough to seal up in moments. 

“Yuuri. _Gods_ , I'm sorry.” He shook his head, as if trying to escape a memory. Yuuri forgave him, as he always did. “Alright. One last bit, if you don't mind? Then we’ll relax and go to bed, hm?” Viktor said, accompanied by a distant rumble of thunder rolling over the water. Yuuri nodded as he watched Viktor remove the midnight sapphire ring from his right ring finger and place it in his outstretched hand. It was heavy and cold, despite the fact that the Captain was always wearing it. Yuuri couldn't remember a time that the ring was absent, recalling that he even wore it while he slept… and during the heat they had shared.

The mere act of polishing the ring felt intimate. He had surrendered a piece of himself to Yuuri, and the intensity of his glare led Yuuri to understand this ring was more than just a piece of jewelry. Viktor kept his eyes trained on the omega’s hands, watching intently as he gently polished, wiping away the grime of the day. He seemed to sink into his chair like it was swallowing him whole; his arms wrapped tightly across his chest. Yuuri couldn’t help but think about how small, how uncomfortable he looked. 

“Be careful, please. This is very… precious to me.” Viktor murmured as Yuuri’s methodically swirling fingers made way toward the sparkling blue stone. 

“I always am, Viktor.” He replied simply, yearning to know the significance of the ring. He barely noticed that he was releasing a swath of his calming omega scent, comforting the uneasy alpha without a second thought. Viktor caught the gentle aroma of cherry and vanilla floating in the air and breathed deeply; it was Yuuri’s tenderness made physical, his presence a sweet and lingering taste on his tongue. 

Another thunderclap rang out, but no lightning followed. Yuuri could have sworn it wasn't raining. They would have seen the storm coming and rerouted. Another clap. Followed by a bone-rattling tremor. That most certainly _wasn't_ thunder. Viktor picked his head up tentatively, slowly; azure eyes searching, nostrils flaring. Yuuri smelled it the same time Viktor did. Gunpowder.

 _“CAPTAIN! WE’RE BEING BOARDED!”_ Christophe’s voice, low and booming, came through the closed door of the cabin, startling Yuuri so much that he nearly dropped the ring. He heard it then, the clamor of footsteps, distant gunfire. And the smell. Blood. The Captain jumped up, snatching his weapons off the wall where they hung proudly. The smallness, the vulnerability Yuuri had just seen melted away to seething rage. The hours of rum swigging suddenly had no effect on him, now ready to command and defend. He yanked his hair into a tight knot on the top of his head, pulling so hard that Yuuri was sure a few strands had fallen to the floor. His five golden earrings glinted in the dim light dangerously, a grim reminder of the alpha’s capabilities. He donned his leather coat and slung twin golden pistols into their holsters. His sword lay heavy and dangerous at his left hip. A sharp, spiced permutation of his cedar scent filled the room, overwhelming and angry.

“Yuuri, listen to me. You are to remain in the galley with Cookie. He will protect you. If something happens, take this. Use it if you need to.” He barked, shoving a pistol into Yuuri’s hand. “You will not move from your hiding place until I come to find you. Is that understood?” The alpha was radiating heat, fury rolling off his skin. The rage in his voice commanded his inner omega to submit. “Point, cock, pull the trigger. And here, wear this.” He handed Yuuri one of his coats, the black leather drenched in his scent. He lifted Yuuri’s chin to meet his eyes, burning with fury. “It will help you camouflage your scent. My scent will help you keep calm. And love, please. Wear this. It will keep you safe. Follow me.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and slid the heavy sapphire ring onto his right ring finger. 

He turned heel and sprinted to the door, throwing it open. Yuuri heard the screaming, the cannon fire and the clanging clamor of swords crossing. The ship rocked a bit more with the skirmish. Despite the fear begging him to remain in the safety of the Captain’s cabin, Yuuri miraculously followed. He could hear his blood pounding in his ears and my mind was racing with the possible horrible outcomes of this fight. 

Sprinting on the tails of Viktor’s coat, Yuuri was flying on instinct alone, half running, half being dragged by Viktor's hand around his. The fear that constricted his throat compelled him to follow, his inner omega knowing the only safe option was to obey every word of his Alpha as gospel. Viktor and Christophe escorted Yuuri through the tight hallways of the Stammi Vicino, nearly bounding away from the clatter above deck. A loose board caught one of Yuuri’s bare feet, having left his boots behind in the panic of their escape. The interruption brought a startled yelp from the boy and sent him tumbling to the ground. He screamed the alpha’s name, the hysteria in his voice stopping Viktor dead in his tracks. The pistol clattered to the ground, Chris quickly scooping it up and shoving it into the waistband of his trousers.

“YUURI!” The Captain bellowed over the din just one level above them. He hoisted the omega into his arms like he had that first night of heat, the omega hissing at the pain radiating from his knee, which was already swelling up.

“Yuuri, look at me. You’ll be okay. I promise. You’ll be okay. I will protect you. I swear it on my life.” Viktor chanted, trying to soothe the omega into silence to help him stay hidden. The two alphas picked up pace again, diving deeper and deeper in to the belly of the ship. Cookie was barricaded in the galley, awaiting the arrival of the cargo he was to guard while Captain Nikiforov defended his ship, his crew and their treasure. The panic of the moment finally began to catch up to Yuuri, his mind began to swim, hearing growing muddled. Black crept into the corners of his vision, clouding what might be the last moment he would live with his Captain. His Alpha. 

“Cookie, please. I would die without Yuuri’s safe return. Do your duty for me once again. Protect him. Keep him safe.” Viktor was frantic, the collected nature of Captain melted away behind the safety of the galley door. 

“O’ course, Cap’n. I’d give me life fer you. And fer Yuuri. I’ll see ya back here when those bastards are dead.” Cookie roared, an entirely different voice for the usually gentle mountain of a man. 

“Thank you. Gods bless you. Yuuri?” Viktor breathed into the boy’s ear, pulling him out of the cyclone of distress just barely enough to hear the Captain say, “Yuuri, I will come back for you. Wait for me here. I… _I love you_.” He kissed the boy, and Yuuri felt warm tears land on his cheeks, accompanying his own that were streaming down his face freely. Yuuri couldn't force his throat to form the words he was aching to say, the words he wanted to reciprocate. Instead he lifted a shaky right hand and placed it over the alpha's heart and pressed, hoping by any favor he had with the gods that Viktor understood. A shaking sob ripped through the Captain as he nodded and laid his forehead against Yuuri's for a moment, pressing another kiss to his lips. Viktor handed the boy off to Cookie, who had revealed a small cargo hold behind one of the cabinets in the cramped kitchen space. Viktor thanked the gods he had found the secret hold when he… _‘acquired’_ her from her previous owner. He tucked the pistol into one of the pockets of Yuuri’s borrowed coat and took off above deck again, barking orders to his second-in-command as they sprinted down the hall and up the ladder.

“There you go, darlin’. Stay there.” Cookie helped Yuuri into the cabinet with the promise of safety, and even though bending his injured knee brought fresh tears to his eyes and he pulled blood from his bottom lip to stifle any noise. “You heard the Cap’n. Don’ move until he comes fer ya. I’ll be righ’ outside that door. I’ll be damned if I let even one a those bastards so much as smell ya.” Yuuri was glad for the dark, enclosed hiding place. His omega needed it. He felt safe. The borrowed coat surrounded Yuuri in a dense fog of the alpha’s scent, heavy and warm. But his mind swirled with every worst possible ending to this nightmare. Terror and anxiety wrapped him in a straight jacket, shaking him like the last autumn leaf to fall. The screeching of a table set in front of the cupboard further secured his secret place, and the tell-tale sound of Cookie’s pistol being cocked set his mind at ease, if only for a moment.

The last words of the Captain rang in his ears. He had said _“I love you”_. And that was the worst part. He loved the Captain too. But he may have just seen the last of his beautiful face. Of his ocean eyes and the heart-shaped smile. The man who had both terrified him and recited poetry to him. The alpha who had both stolen him from his home and betrayed his trust and had saved him from a torturous heat in the belly of a rocking ship. Who had just begun to prove his contrition. He was beginning to understand life and love, like his Mama had implored him. It was messy, complicated. Nothing like what he read in books. Love was work. Love was a fine golden thread, tangled with threads of discomfort and sacrifice, compromise and intention. He was in love with Captain Viktor Nikiforov, and he might never see him alive again. He turned up the collar of the coat, inhaling the musk deeply. He spun the ring around his finger, saying a silent prayer to whoever was listening that Viktor would be returned to him, that his Alpha would come back for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone! Have a cliffhanger!
> 
>  **Important Announcement!**  
>  **Chapter 14 of Beacon will be released on Wednesday, November 14th.**  
>  My posting schedule will not be changing but due to a few time constraints (and wanting to post certain chapters on certain dates as well as my general distaste for leaving y'all hanging) there will be a few weeks with multiple updates. I will always say so in the notes if that is the case. Please consider subscribing if you don't want to miss an update!
> 
> See you all back here on Wednesday!
> 
> Next time on Beacon; the fighting stops. A first glance. Yuuri seeks answers.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	14. A First Glance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain defends his ship. Yuuri catches a first glance, and still doesn't understand. Yuuri starts looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written with help by [Lauriana25](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25).

_“All cannons portside! Fire all rounds! No mercy for the damned, boys!”_ Viktor forced everything into the alpha command, roaring above the din of gunfire and clashing swords. His vision tinged red as he lost himself in the thick of the skirmish. _“Push 'em back! Aim for the throat, lads!”_

 _Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Protect Yuuri. Keep Omega safe._ Viktor's alpha screamed as the onslaught persisted, waves upon waves of men pouring over the railings and cannonfire filling his ears. Christophe was at his back as always, his own blade seeing its fair share of blood. It felt unending, but the sheer number of slain reminded him of his duty. His instinct drove him ever faster, _defend protect defend protect_ , it roared under his skin as the flash of his blade in the moonlight met its target. 

Viktor would never tire of the battle. Of the vicious clang of steel on steel, the flashes of yellow and orange of pistol fire as bullets met their mark, the thud of cannons blasting through creaking wood. The way the full moon cast the deck in shades of blue and grey, dancing shadows that seemed to join the fray on all sides. Of the deck growing slick with the blood of the foolish men who dared think they stood a chance against him. Of needling cries of pathetic men rose into the air as his crew defended the ship, those damned souls stupid enough to cross blades with the likes of them.

The brilliant glow of a fluttering sail on fire lit a fallen foe gruesomely, “Captain, ye smell like omega.” the man growled, guttural and rasping as he held a mangled hand against the wound in his neck. Viktor could have snapped the man clean in half with the clench of his jaw alone, as he drew a golden pistol from its holster and fired between his eyes. The man’s blood painted a beautiful picture for the alpha, tracing crimson lines over pallid skin and running into the old boards of the _Vicino’s_ deck.

Viktor didn’t fall prey to bloodlust often. Usually, he and Chris playfully kept tallies as their foes fell around them. That was before he had someone to protect on board. Viktor wanted every single one of these scum dead. At his blade, his pistol, his bare hands, it didn’t matter. They threatened his Yuuri’s safety. And Viktor felt no remorse for the man dead at his feet. 

_Yuuri. Keep Yuuri safe._

Viktor stole a quick glance at the branded mark on the dead man’s hand. A rival band, sticking their noses into Viktor’s territory. That simply wouldn’t do. Clanging swords grated against Viktor’s eardrums as he forced back the memory of that night. Bullets whizzed around him and into the water, as the smell of battle filled his nostrils and unfamiliar voices screamed around him. 

" _Hah!_ Twenty already!" Chris' laugh was cold as he flung the tiny dagger from his belt, the wind whistling past as it flew to embed itself between the shoulder blades of a marauder. "What's your count, Captain? Captain?"

He tried not to think about the past as another man fell to his blade, toppling over the rail and into the ocean. He tried not to think about that April night. The cold that sank into his fingers and toes as he felt him breathe his last, the empty, aching blackness as their bond faded… a hard knock to his back and a shout of his name snapped him back to the moment as a stealthy blade barely nicked the cleft of his chin. Viktor quickly reoriented and ensured the man ran himself through on his sword.

“Viktor, don't get yourself killed thinking about it.” Chris growled as he pushed sweat-damp curls out of his eyes. “Yuuri needs you to come back alive, you idiot.” Viktor nodded, lifting the hilt of his blade to his forehead. _Thank you for saving my life,_ the gesture said. Chris mirrored, _You're welcome_.

A deep breath pulled the scents of smoke and gunpowder and blood into his nose. Viktor laid his right hand against his hammering heart, the spot Yuuri had last touched. Yuuri was with him there, beneath his skin. His Yuuri, hiding below deck. Waiting for him. He let Yuuri’s warmth fill his head and his lungs and push away the cold seeping into his limbs. He would keep fighting. For Yuuri. 

_Yuuri._

Blind fury coursed through the Captain's veins, his senses filling with the heat of battle, the smell of blood, the thump of every treacherous heartbeat that dared to harm _his_ omega. Lips curling back into a vicious snarl, a monstrous war cry flew from his mouth as he brought his blade down through yet another doomed opponent. His instincts screamed at him to _Kill! Destroy! Protect!_ and he ceased to exist. He was no longer Viktor Nikiforov, Captain of the _Stammi Vicino_. He was Alpha. And Alpha demanded blood. Demanded the safety of his omega. Above all else, Alpha demanded death to all who dared enter his territory.

He landed a strong kick to the chest of the man on his left, a quick pistol shot to the head wearing the terrible hat. A grand sweep of his sword caught a jugular. _Parry, ward, slash, jab, repeat._ His training with a broomstick in the belly of a cargo hold all those years ago came to him easy as breathing, and he barely registered his alpha growling Yuuri's name like a prayer as his enemies fell. The rising sun was beginning to tint the Eastern sky blue-grey.

“Captain! The horizon!” the lookout called from the crow's nest, pointing to the enemy vessel. The high-pitched voice called Viktor from his rage, meeting the boy's eye. From his vantage atop the mainsail, his wild golden hair caught the rising sun before the rest of the ship did. Viktor's eyes snapped to the horizon line. A small rowboat was being hoisted out of the water and pulled aboard. Viktor finished his opponent with a rather unfair shot to the bridge of his nose, grimacing a bit at the warm splash of blood against his cheek. He pulled his spyglass out of a pocket and trained it on the escaping thieves, pushing a chest up over the railing. 

_The decoy._

The chest marked with a _fucking_ skull and crossbones. The one that screamed of its own counterfeit. Viktor had left in a painfully obvious place. The one so obviously full of false gold and treasure it wouldn't have fooled a child. The grey of early morning was too dim to make out much, but Viktor could see the faces of a few former crewmen. A disgruntled band of sailors who were planning mutiny and been caught, and reluctantly allowed to live a few years back. He knew their leader and where they made their home. Retribution would be swift and complete. Even if they didn’t make off with any _real_ treasure.

Viktor might have laughed at their idiocy, that they had fallen for the decoy. But his blood chilled. If they had that chest, they’d been below deck. If they’d been below deck… 

_Yuuri._

Viktor felt himself seeking Yuuri through a bond that didn’t exist. _No bond. Where's Yuuri? Where’s mate, where’s Yuuri, no bond, no bond, no Yuuri?_ His alpha spiraled at the black emptiness where a bond might have been, where a warm tug might have met his call. The Captain whirled around with a rumbling roar in his chest. A quick scan of the deck confirmed the fighting had ended, and most importantly, all casualties were strangers. Only minor injuries. Good.

“Do not let them escape your _fucking_ sight until I'm back. Set course for Evalta.” He snarled darkly to his first mate, elongated canines bared and lips curled back dangerously. Chris saluted tiredly and began barking orders to the crew, beginning the exhausting task of making bodies disappear. Viktor took off running, throwing doors open and taking the ladders two rungs at a time. 

_Find Yuuri! Yuuri safe? Find Yuuri! Find Mate! Find Mate! YuuriYuuriYuuriYuuri! Mate safe?_ His alpha screamed relentlessly, his breath ragged and aching in his chest at the thought of his Yuuri, his love, his angel, his beacon… _gone like him..._ His instinct hurtled him deeper and deeper into the ship, closer to him. His love. His Yuuri. 

_Yuuri mate?_ His alpha asked as he barreled through the halls. 

_Not yet._

............

The dull roar of explosions and muffled screaming shook Yuuri to his core, begging to the gods that it would all just stop, that he could hear Viktor’s voice again. He had tucked himself into the furthest corner of his hiding place, legs curled into his chest so tightly he could barely breathe, despite the searing pain in his right knee. His mind continued to race - he was overwhelmed by the onslaught of endless horrid possibilities of this battle. His omega was chanting an endless refrain of Viktor’s name and _AlphaAlphaAlpha_. He knew in his heart that Viktor was adept in combat, and he had no reason to worry himself sick over his alpha. But he couldn’t shake the fear of losing him. He had just confessed his love to Yuuri, and he had been unable to share his own confession; that he was in love too.

The cannonfire had ceased and Yuuri heard no more men shouting, but dared not move. _Alpha will come to find me. Is Alpha injured? Is Alpha alive? What would I do if Alpha…_ Yuuri shuddered at the thought. He could hear Cookie's labored breathing beyond the cabinet door, but nothing else other than creaking boards. And quickening footsteps.

 _“YUURI?! DAMNIT, WHERE’S MY YUURI?!”_ His voice bellowed through the narrow hall, strained and tired, nearly cracking with panic. Yuuri’s heart soared, a tired, chirping purr rolling off his tongue.

_Alpha!_

“He’s in here, Cap’n. Safe and sound.” Cookie replied tiredly, opening the galley door. Viktor flung the table out of the way and nearly ripped the door off its hinges. The burst of light stung Yuuri’s eyes and blinded him, if only for a moment. Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him fast into his arms.

The younger man collapsed into the embrace, his arms scrambling for purchase of firm flesh and touch, warbling repetitions of "Alpha". Yuuri whimpered barely-coherent thanksgiving to the gods for Viktor's safe return, not even concerned for his rather dirty return. The Captain was covered in a sheen of sweat and spattered with blood. But that mattered little in the early hours of that morning; his Alpha was alive and had returned for his Omega. Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck, inhaling the calming scent from its source, the skin warm and damp with sweat. The Captain’s right hand had wound itself into Yuuri’s hair, holding him to his chest. His left arm wrapped around his thin waist. Yuuri could feel his heart pounding, but beginning to slow. The pair slowly slid to the floor of the galley, wrapped tightly in each other's arms and scents. The silver stubble on his chin rubbed sharply against his cheek, but he didn’t mind. Both his and Viktor’s tears ran down his cheeks, splashing on the bony outcrop of his collarbones.

“Thank the gods you’re safe.” Viktor whispered into his raven hair. “I don't know what I would have done if… _Yuur_ i-” he couldn't continue, his throat tightening around the words.

“Viktor... you came back...” Yuuri murmured in response, tears choking him again. Viktor's watery eyes met his as he looked up; the usually bright cerulean a dim blue-grey, weary and worn. Viktor captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss and cradled him against his chest.

Yuuri didn't remember much after that.

............

The throbbing in his knee dragged him into the lucid world, cocooned by Viktor’s and his scents, wrapped in white down and soft blankets. He shook the dull emptiness of sleep from his mind and tried to remember how he’d gotten from the galley to bed. Viktor’s bed. _Their_ bed? Maybe. The alpha was nowhere to be seen, the other side of the massive bed was cold. That felt wrong.

Sunlight streamed into the room and Yuuri’s eyes slowly began to adjust. He sat up slowly, taking in the still beauty of the room. Tiny specs of dust floated through the air, dancing in the afternoon sunlight. His right leg was heavy with pain, swollen at the knee from his fall the night before. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and the sensation of bare feet on the hardwood floor brought memories of morning dances at the tavern. He walked with an awkward limp, unable to bend his knee. He ran glancing fingers down the spines of the books on his shelves; he had never noticed just how many volumes lined the walls of his cabin. Books on sailing, astronomy, combat tactics and a few books of poetry. Yuuri didn’t spend very much time looking at the details of Viktor's cabin, but one item drew his attention. 

In the privy of his cabin hung a looking-glass, framed by ornate golden vines, twisted and intermingling like the sprawling arms of an octopus. Small gilded leaves and roses dotted the frame. Yuuri was hypnotized not by the ornate decoration of it, but by what he saw in the glass. He had always avoided his own reflection, both in fear of vanity and for fear of what he might see. He had never had the luxury of seeing his own face in a looking-glass; only ever brief moments in dirty windows and in pails of mucky water. But in the silvery reflection, he could see his entire face, every feature, every dip and curve of his soft jaw and every blemish of his skin. His strong eyebrows, the same shade as his ebony hair. Full lips, slightly pointed just beneath his small nose. And his eyes. He didn’t expect to be so unable to define their color. A deep, mahogany brown, speckled with gold. Messy midnight hair, now falling nearly to the peaks of his nipples. The pale pink scar on his chin from the night his father struck him with a broken bottle. Dark semi-circles under his eyes from the stress of the night, faint lines around lips and between eyebrows from the strain of work. Small wrinkles around the outside corners from near-constant squinting. His eyesight had been getting worse. The sweat running down his temples, streaking lines through the dirt he had accrued since his last bath.

Curiosity overtook the fear of vanity. He began untying the lacing of his cotton shirt; he had never seen himself completely. He peeled the shirt up over his shoulders and loosened the drawstring keeping his trousers on his hips, the dingy material landed in a puddle around his feet. His skin seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun. The kiss of cool air caused his nipples to pebble, small and dusky like rose petals. Soft black hair curled at the meeting of his thighs, flaccid cock pink and small. Bruises dotted his body; knees, elbows, and a few sweet stinging ones marking inner thighs from nights with Viktor. The ugly purple contusion marring the cap of his knee where he had fallen.

Was this really him? This... the narrow shoulders, trim, tapering waist and wide hips, that face? He ran testing fingers down the line of his jaw, half-expecting the reflection not to follow the movement. It couldn't be. _Surely._ Viktor always told him he was, but... Yuuri wasn't...

“Beautiful, isn't it love?” Viktor’s voice said from behind him. Yuuri startled at the sudden noise, the word his mind had just thought, spoken aloud. His eyes met Viktor's as the alpha wrapped himself around Yuuri languidly, gently. 

“Look at you, darling. Absolutely breathtaking.” Viktor murmured into the crook of his shoulder. “I don’t blame you for being distracted by your own beauty. Is this the first time you've seen yourself proper?” The gentleness in his voice warmed Yuuri from the soles of his feet to the crown of his head. Leaning in, Viktor laid a kiss in the hollow of his throat, tender and tempting. Yuuri watched the way Viktor's lips curled as he kissed his flesh, the hungry flare of his nostrils as the alpha inhaled his scent.

The sight was captivating, and Yuuri still couldn't reconcile with the fact that the raven-haired being in the looking-glass was, in fact, himself. His breath hitched, enraptured by the sight of the two of them, Viktor curled around him so protectively, scenting him as though he would never take another breath of his musk again. Azure eyes focused on him so intently, so singularly, the two looked for all the world like a proper… _pair_.

He inhaled sharply as he began throbbing between his legs, his cock twitching slightly as it rose. His inner omega crying at the attention, begging for more contact.

“Y-yes,” he managed to choke out through his arousal. “Tavern life doesn't quite allow for such a luxury.” The hint of a smile tugged at the corner of Viktor’s lips, clearly enjoying the reaction he was pulling from the omega. He grasped a tendril of raven hair and twisted it around his finger. It gleamed like polished ebony in the light streaming through the windows of his cabin.

“Well, love, soak it in. I can't imagine living your life without knowing how devastatingly beautiful you are.” He slowly released the hair and a sad noise escaped Yuuri’s throat at the loss of contact. From the reflection in the looking-glass, Yuuri noticed the pillow and blanket thrown across his black leather davenport, where he immediately realized the alpha had spent the last few hours. 

“Viktor, did you sleep there?”

“If you can call what happened there sleeping, yes. I think I may have dozed for a few minutes. I wanted to make sure you were safe.” The dark shadows under Viktor’s eyes were glaringly obvious to Yuuri now, the mark of a restless night. “B-besides. I don’t usually sleep well after a raid. Especially when we're the target. Luckily those marauders were blasted idiots and didn't get their hands on anything valuable. I spent most of the night planning our retaliation.” Viktor hurried to supply another reason other than his lovesick worrying. 

“Thank you for tending to me, Viktor. And for protecting me last night. You could have joined me in the bed, you know.” He captured the eyes of the Captain in the mirror, attempting to convey just how grateful he truly was. 

“I wouldn’t want to disturb you, Yuuri. Your injury needed to be left well alone. I know my limits, and you are too great a temptation to refuse.” Viktor’s eye contact was blistering as ever; a dark gleam to the aquamarine shone beneath the surface.

“Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Why me? Why, of all the omegas I’m sure you’ve had, did you choose me? You could have your pick of anyone under the sun. Why me?”

Viktor was taken aback at the question, as he had no clear answer to the query he’d been asking himself since his infatuation began over a year ago. Quickly shaking off the surprise, Viktor wrapped his arms around him from behind, fingertips tracing the curves and lines of his torso. Yuuri's eyes tracking the movement of his hands and the wandering paths the alpha’s eyes followed across his body. 

“Have you not been admiring yourself in the mirror? Can't you see it? How beautiful you are?" Yuuri forced himself to look again, met with the chocolate eyes and a pink flush crawling down his throat and collarbones. "I chose you because you struck me. You were a diamond among coal, begging to be plucked from the earth. My alpha felt called to you, drawn to you. I chose you because I knew that if I didn’t, someone else would. And every instinct in my body screamed at that thought, that another person might have you instead of me. I know it’s rather selfish of me, but I couldn’t bear coming back to that damned tavern without you on my arm.” Viktor chuckled then before continuing, “I always had this terrible thought, of ravishing you on that table. The night before we left, in fact, I dreamt of it and when I woke, I could _swear_ I heard the sounds I’d dreamt of coming through the walls, Yuuri.” Viktor traced the lines of the omega’s full lips, pulling at the lower until Yuuri’s mouth fell open gently. The omega pressed a kiss into the pad of Viktor’s thumb, encouraging him to continue. “You can’t imagine the restraint it required not to throw open your door and take you at that very moment. Yuuri, you were nearly irresistible.”

So he _had_ heard him that night. Yuuri wasn’t sure that he cared at this point, all attempts at modesty had been tossed out the window long before this afternoon. 

“And that idiot offered to sell you to me as a whore.” Viktor’s eyes fell, breaking the gaze he had been sharing with Yuuri. “I suppose it worked out swimmingly in hindsight, despite…” His hands stilled, falling to tight fists at his sides. “I am so, so sorry, Yuuri.” His voice weak and broken, the usual timbre shaken and wavering. “I can't possibly say it enough. I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve your trust. I don’t know how you could ever forgive me after how I treated you.” Yuuri could feel the alpha shaking, he could smell his usual musk tinged with something ugly, something sour. Yuuri turned, reaching a hand up to twine into Viktor's rumpled silver hair, drawing his eye contact again. 

“Viktor, look at me. I’ve already forgiven you. But I need to know that I won't lose you again. That the Captain who saved me from the tavern, who defended me from a horny alpha, who _protected me from raiders_ last night… is the real Viktor. I accepted your apology the night you broke your hand. You know that. Because even though you hurt me, I am learning that there are demons lurking in your mind that beg to be unpacked and understood. By both of us.” Yuuri caught Viktor’s face in his hands to deepen the intimacy of the moment. He wished he could pull those three words out of his chest, to tell Viktor that he loved him too. But the words caught in his throat again. He repeated the gesture from the night before, laying his right palm atop Viktor's heart.

“I remember what you told me last night.” Viktor closed his eyes, trying to remember what exactly he had said in the mess of the raid. His memory was fuzzy, tinted red with rage and adrenaline.

“You told me that you loved me, Viktor. And… I think now is an excellent time to mention that I’m still wearing your ring.” There was the ring, heavy and loose on Yuuri’s right ring finger, pressed against his chest. Another swell of ugly memories threatened to pull Viktor under. “Viktor, look at me. I’m right here.” Yuuri said, tenderly calling the alpha back. 

“I’m sorry, I just… I was lost in thought.” He replied, his voice weak and distant.

“Yes, I understand that. But... Viktor, would you let me into those thoughts with you? I might be able to help-”

“ _ **NO**_ ,” came the retort, admittedly a touch abrupt, and Yuuri recoiled at the sudden outburst. “Pardon me, love. I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“As you wish. Would you like the ring back for now?” Yuuri asked gently, a bit saddened to be giving up the token of the Captain’s affection.

“No, please. Keep it. It suits you.” Viktor replied, closing long fingers around Yuuri's right hand.

“It’s almost like a marriage proposal…” Yuuri laughed, smiling at the alpha above him.

“Yes, I suppose it is, darling.” Viktor’s heart-shaped smile returned, the soft beginnings of tears barely formed in his eyes. “Now. I believe you and I both need to get some more rest. Is your knee hurting you at all?” The doting alpha had returned, casting a wide swath of protective pheromones over the room. Yuuri breathed the heavy scent deeply, warmed by it from the inside out, like their morning coffee.

“A little bit, now that you remind me,” Yuuri flinched as he put weight on the offending joint. Viktor tutted at the attempt, picking Yuuri up and carrying him back to bed, gingerly avoiding his knee. He tucked a pillow under the joint to support it, before planting a kiss on Yuuri’s forehead.

“Yuuri, you might be bedridden for a few days, so let’s pick you out a book or two. Anything you'd like to learn about?” Viktor tossed the question over his shoulder as he strode toward the bookshelves lining the starboard wall of the cabin.

“Do you have anything on Omega physiology by chance?” Yuuri called after him, half-joking.

“Hmm, I believe so. Let me check.” After a few moments of searching, Viktor drew a tome from the shelf. “I don’t think it’s the most updated version, but it’s something. Any particular reason why you’re interested in biology?” Yuuri was floored. He truly hadn’t expected Viktor to have such a book, but he was infinitely grateful that he did.

“Oh, nothing in particular. Just curious about a few things.” Yuuri hid the truth, as he flipped through the first few pages. _Written XX31_. Only a few years old. Not bad. As Viktor sat down at his desk with his back to Yuuri, he scanned the table of contents, finding his prize. _Issues with Conception in Omegan Males_ , Chapter 38. Maybe the book would have some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! ( It feels so weird to be posting here during the week XD ) Order up! One swashbuckling pirate captain with a side of feels! I hope you all enjoyed my first real foray into action. They say life-threatening experiences make the heart grow fonder. Wait, no. That's not quite right. Oh well. Pirates gotta pirate every now and then. 
> 
> I'll see you all back here on **Saturday** for Chapter 15!  
>  Drop me line in the comments, or leave kudos if you liked! I love getting feedback and hearing from all of you. My office hours are always. 
> 
> Next time on Beacon - vengeance is swift, and Yuuri learns something new.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	15. Seal My Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vengeance is swift and brutal. Viktor discusses beautiful things. Yuuri experiences something new.

The weeklong journey to Evalta had Yuuri holed up in the cabin under Viktor's careful supervision, the alpha swinging between the soft, doting care for his injured knee and heated planning sessions with Christophe and a few of their best fighters. The closer they drew to their destination, the deeper Viktor sank into his protective instinct; his alpha rumbling angrily at the thought of his omega even leaving his line of sight. (which Yuuri did not mind at all.) Evalta was a seedy port city that made Yuuri nervous to allow Viktor to disembark. It pulled at his omega uncomfortably, but with a bit of convincing and some extra… _precautions_ , Yuuri’s ugly worry eased. But only slightly. He insisted on leaving his scent heavy on the alpha’s tongue and in his skin, and helping him prepare for the fight with a few new lovebites and other claiming marks. Yuuri spun his ring around his finger and tugged a borrowed coat tighter around him as he watched his Captain shove off in the smaller, auxiliary boat, Viktor's silver hair braided tightly down the middle of his back by Yuuri's own hands; a familiar blue ribbon woven into the length of it with whispered prayers to the gods for his safekeeping.

Viktor led the group into the dark heart of the city, to make the surviving thieves pay for their mistake. Under the cover of night, the small band split, Viktor and Christophe took back their chest of false gold and made a statement of the failed thieves and their leader, and the others made easy work of the remaining sailors aboard their docked vessel. Yuuri watched from their distant mooring place, through Viktor's spyglass, as the enemy's ship sank into the bay, engulfed by glorious flame. 

A few months ago, Yuuri might have been slightly queasy at the thought of what Viktor had meant by “made an statement of them”, but now the feeling of vengeance sat warm in Yuuri’s chest. Those men had threatened his Alpha. They deserved everything Viktor gave them. He felt a tug of morbid pleasure, watching the ship ease slowly into the water, lighting the moonless night bright as midday; and a warm burst of pride danced in the air when Viktor returned, a sixth hoop in his left ear. The retaliation mission only lasted an hour, but it added over two weeks to their travel schedule as they rerouted.

Their routine of spending every moment together during that week didn't change after the ordeal sorted itself out. In addition to their shared breakfasts, Yuuri found himself in Viktor's cabin more often than not… and spending more nights in Viktor’s massive bed than his own. He had been effectively banned from the galley until he could bear weight on his knee again, at Cookie’s (and Viktor’s) insistence. Both the Captain and first mate also refused to give him sailing lessons, so Yuuri spent most of his days basking in the warm sunlight of the Captain’s quarters, often reading one of the myriad of books from Viktor’s library instead. 

On a warm, lazy summer afternoon, Yuuri was reading a well worn anthology of poems while Viktor worked on trajectories and routes, his pen dancing across parchment in his lovely, looping hand. The delicate scratching sound of his pen sent chills down Yuuri's spine, pulling goosebumps from his skin in a delicious way. His favorite spot on the davenport was warm with the heat of his body, the delicious mingling scents of the two of them filling his nose.

Viktor had been working for a long while when he stood up from his chair and pulled down his golden spectacles, rubbing at the bridge of his nose as he joined Yuuri on the couch. He carefully avoided Yuuri's elevated knee, laying a gentle kiss to the swollen curve of it.

“Hello, beautiful. Enjoying that collection are you? Which is your favorite so far?” Viktor leaned up and kissed Yuuri on the cheek sweetly. Yuuri soaked up the tender attention from his alpha. _His alpha_? When had he started calling him that? After the raid? Maybe seeing the two of them in the looking-glass… seeing the way Viktor looked at him, lips wrapped around his skin so gently, so _hungrily_. He shook off the image before it distracted him too much. 

“Mmmm, I’m torn between “To My Fairest” and “Of Winter”. What’s yours?” Yuuri answered with a smile, relishing in the memory of enchanted words of love and romance, a burst of happy vanilla filling the air around them.

“Ah, I’m fond of ‘Borne of the Sea’. It reminds me of you, my love.” Viktor smiled slightly at the admission, his eyes crinkling up in the adorable way Yuuri loved. That smile, full of such unabashed sweetness. It warmed Yuuri’s heart, a happy purr resonating in his throat at the compliment and at the sight of Viktor so pleased. The words of that poem filled Yuuri’s mind, of a woman so beautiful she had to have been a mythical creature, with a voice like a siren that captured the hearts of all who heard.

“Does it really? Remind you of me?” Yuuri asked quietly, looking up through raven eyelashes at the alpha, who blinked owlishly, as if Yuuri had just spoken his first language. A small scowl furrowed silver eyebrows, thin lines appearing in the gap between them.

“Yuuri, am I handsome?” Viktor asked after a long, heavy silence.

“Yes, Viktor. You're very handsome.” Yuuri replied with a laugh, confused by the man's question. Surely he knew how attractive he was.

“Thank you, love. Was that an easy question to answer?” Yuuri nodded, one eyebrow cocked, still confused. “You didn't really have to think about the answer. You just knew.” He looked into Yuuri's eyes, the azure blue bottomless and deep as Viktor focused on the features of his face. 

_Of course it's easy to say to you,_ Yuuri answered in his mind. Viktor… Viktor was a sculpted Adonis, every line of him chiseled in alabaster marble. Undeniably, completely, sinfully, devastatingly handsome. Anyone with functioning eyes could see that. 

Yuuri nodded, slowly. “So you might understand why it's so easy for me to tell you that you're beautiful?” Viktor asked, expectantly.

“No, I- I don't.” Yuuri replied, the voices in his head swirling around so mad and erratic he could hardly define which thoughts were his and which were the voices. Yuuri would never be so unquestionably attractive as him, the silver-headed paragon of beauty. Yuuri was… just Yuuri. Plain and unremarkable. Hardly worth a passing glance.

“Perhaps another method of convincing, then. Do I cross you as the type of man to lie to those I love?” Viktor replied brusquely, “Do you accuse me of lying to you, Yuuri? Would you call me a liar?” A whine slipped from Yuuri’s lips as he scrambled to answer,

“ _Nonononononono_ , that's not what I was saying, I-”

“But you don't believe me when I tell you you're beautiful.”

Any words of defense that might have fallen from Yuuri's tongue dried up, retreated back into his mind. 

“Why? Why don't you believe it, darling? Why do you so readily accept that I love you, but insist I lie about your beauty?” Another question Yuuri had no answer to.

 _Why?_

Had he ever even considered it? Had he ever entertained the thought that he might be? That the other men to proposition him hadn't been lying, or too drunk, or desperate for the affection of an omega? Had he only pushed away the advances of others out of fear? Fear of… of what exactly? _Of not being good enough. Of another disappointed alpha. Of falling prey to rage again. Of losing another child…_ his mind recalled for him, choking him with the smoky scent of a man who took so much from him.

“I… I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you. Or that you’ll tire of me. Or…” He couldn't bear the heated stare, the endless deep of his ocean eyes. He dropped his chin to his chest, breaking the spell his eyes cast. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor curled a hand around his jaw gently, a rough thumb stroking the softness of his cheek, savoring the peach-fine hair there. “Are the demons in your past preventing you from seeing the entire truth? Do they keep your eyes from understanding?” Sparkling tears caught in silver eyelashes. “How can I possibly convince you?”

Bitter tears rolled down Yuuri's cheeks at the memories as they swelled up again. 

“Yuuri, do you remember seeing yourself in the looking-glass?” The omega didn't trust his tongue with words, so he nodded. “You saw someone that didn't seem like you. Correct?” Another nod. “Well, that wasn't quite the Yuuri I fell in love with. That Yuuri was scowling and confused, sad, and tired. The Yuuri I fell in love with smiles, teases me, and laughs with the gentle ring of a bell. That Yuuri,” he gestured in the direction of the privy, the mirror, “couldn’t see past the scars and the bruises. The blemishes.”

“And _you_ can?” Yuuri heard himself crying, his voice squeaking at the sudden outburst. “ _You_ can see past all of this?” He gestured wildly at his face and body, hands hovering for a moment over his stomach, the body that couldn't carry. The body meant for childbearing but failed to deliver on its only purpose. The heavy ache of emptiness, the goal just beyond the reach of his fingertips. He watched as the gears slowly turned in Viktor's mind, blue eyes softening with tears of his own as he understood.

“Yes. I can look past this scar,” Viktor traced the pink line on his chin, “and this one,” a long, jagged line on his forearm, “and this. Right here.” Viktor laid a warm hand on his stomach, releasing a thick cloud of his protective scent. “Yuuri. You aren't broken. I know it upset you that the cycle we shared didn't give you pups. But that doesn't mean you're broken, love.”

Yuuri released the breath he didn't know he was holding, a weak, shaky thing that left his body in a sob. “I… I don't under-understand why. Why my b-body…” the tears came in rivulets, Yuuri could smell his own distress in the air. His shoulders shook, hands trembling at memories of life before the tavern, of the pain he endured when he was too young to have known the loss of a child, to mourn a soul he’d only known a few weeks. _That_ voice filled his mind, _‘worthless, stupid, broken’_ in an endless refrain.

“Yuuri, look at me.” Viktor gently directed, swiping away at the tears running down his cheeks and carding his other hand through the soft ebony of his hair. Yuuri met his gaze again, his mouth pulled into a stubborn frown while Viktor's was soft and inviting, the doting nature of his alpha in full-force. “I love you. All of you. You are beautiful beyond comparison and I would be lost to the tides without you. It wouldn't matter to me if your body never bears pups. Because that isn't why I love you. That isn't why you're beautiful. That isn't why I couldn't leave that tavern without you. Do you take my breath away every time I see your sleeping face in my bed? Do you steal my heart every time you smile? Do you seal my fate in your hands when I hear you say my name? I would cross oceans, traverse every sea, sail until this ship falls to pieces, to see you happy. To show you how deeply, how fully, how _irrevocably_ I love you.”

Viktor opened his mouth to pour more poetry over the omega, but quickly stopped when he saw the look on Yuuri's face, of slow, deliberate thought, tears rolling down round cheeks. “Do you understand now, sweet?” Viktor asked quietly, a small smile dancing across his lips. 

Viktor Nikiforov, pirate captain of the _Stammi Vicino_ , who might have been an eligible bachelor of the highest pedigree if not for his penchant for piracy, was crooning Yuuri's praises like he was a god to be worshiped. This man, debonair and dashing, could surely have his choice of _any_ omega… chose _him_. Those words rang in Yuuri's ears, somehow echoing with different weight than all the times before. Yuuri blinked slowly, the tears finally drying. His mind filled with Viktor and his love, and cedar overpowered the smoky scent of the past in rushing waves; forcing it back into the darkness of his mind. Viktor's accent wrapped around his name called Yuuri back.

“Yes.” He replied simply.

“ _Really_? Do you finally see?” Viktor's voice pitched up into a high, excited squeal that Yuuri had never heard before, eyes widening to the size of saucers and his mouth stretching into that heart-shaped smile. “Do you finally see what I've seen this entire time?” The alpha's enthusiasm drew a laugh from deep in Yuuri's chest, his lungs still aching from the tears. He felt his lips pulling back into a smile. Before he could blink, Viktor had scooped him up and carried him back into the privy, standing before the looking-glass and pointing at Yuuri's reflection. “This. This is the Yuuri I love the most. Look at your smile. The way your face looks when it's painted with happiness instead of pain. _This_ … this is how you're beautiful to me.” Viktor crooned into Yuuri's hair, nosing gently at his scent gland. 

Yuuri saw himself in the mirror, and for the first time, didn't want to look away. Viktor held him there for what felt like eons, wrapped in his arms and transfixed by the sight of them, of the paragon of beauty, so hypnotized by him. Yuuri finally broke his trance when he felt the slight shake of Viktor’s arm. He shifted a bit in the cradle of his arms and kissed at the hollow of Viktor’s throat and savored the reaction, a rumbling growl vibrating against his flesh. 

“Thank you, Viktor.” He whispered, purring and drowning in cedar.

“Anything for you, my Yuuri.” Viktor returned, nuzzling softly into his hair. “Would you do one thing for me, sweet?” Yuuri hummed a quiet affirmative and curled deeper into Viktor’s chest as they walked back to his desk. “Repeat after me?”

“Viktor…” Yuuri laughed gently, tone softly chiding him like a child.

“Please, Yuuri?” Azure eyes glittered with affection, the kind that felt... familiar. Something he'd seen in a dream. _No..._ during that heat. He'd seen those eyes with that tenderness before. Before he had even begun to trust Viktor. He had been waiting all this time. Perhaps even longer. Yuuri finally nodded as they sat together, arms wrapped around his shoulders. The surface of his desk was littered with a mess of maps, charts and notes in Viktor’s lovely handwriting. “Okay. Say, ‘I am beautiful and loved’.” The alpha whispered against Yuuri's shoulder, his lips barely moving.

“I am beautiful and loved. By _my_ silly Alpha.” Yuuri replied, the smile aching in his cheeks. The admission didn’t ease the pain of the past, at least, not yet. Soon. But it felt right, rolling off his tongue. It sounded right. He believed it. Viktor growled with a warm smile, chest swelling with pride at being called Yuuri's anything; he laid a line of wet kisses at Yuuri’s jaw, drinking in the sweet sounds of his laughter. The alpha pulled away and beamed at his lovely, lovely omega, seeing his face so lit up with happiness.

_This is how Yuuri should always look._

Yuuri was beyond elated, not withholding the purr rumbling in his chest. 

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor breathed softly, as though attempting to keep a candle lit. The blue irises matching the crystalline blue waters of the sea below them. Yuuri absently spun Viktor's ring around his finger, again leaving his words unsaid. He prayed it was tangible in soft glances, warm smiles and unspoken words, in the way he'd pressed a palm to his chest. No matter how deeply he shared the sentiment with his Alpha, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Viktor knew Yuuri was holding it back. That he was keeping his thoughts close to his chest. He ached to hear them, the three words. He was a dying man in need of water, and Yuuri’s words were fresh from the spring. His alpha purred as he pulled Yuuri close to his chest, breath finding pace with the omega’s. 

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked in a small voice, soft chocolate eyes blinking wide at the alpha.

“Hmm? What is it, precious?” Viktor matched Yuuri’s tone, quiet and soft.

“What’s this?” Yuuri pulled a corner of stiff parchment out from under a pile of maps, finding three stanzas of Viktor’s handwriting. Yuuri watched as a blush crawled across Viktor’s cheekbones as he recognized the words.

“Oh, that’s… that’s something I wrote the night after the raid. I… I couldn’t sleep. And writing about you usually helps.” Viktor admitted, the tiniest hint of embarrassment creeping into his voice. Yuuri simply smiled and handed the piece of parchment to the alpha expectantly.

Viktor grinned sheepishly and set aside his maps and charts, setting his small spectacles back on the tip of his nose. Viktor's glasses betrayed the capital-a _Alpha_ persona that he wore like armor around everyone, save for the trusted few. Viktor had to hold things at an arm’s length to read properly without the assistance his spectacles provided. Yuuri was in on the secret; he rather liked seeing Viktor wear his glasses.

Viktor leaned up to lay a kiss on Yuuri’s full lips, smiling as he did. “Of course, sweet one.” He drew in a deep breath and began reading;

_“Flawless, enticing,_  
_Arousal is spreading,_  
_The flush of his cheeks,_  
_The quickening breaths shared_  
_In the quiet,”_

Viktor’s warm baritone washed over Yuuri in waves, warm and thick like honey. He wasn’t ashamed of the way his voice affected him, hair raising on his arms and lightning running down the length of his spine. 

_“My lover is a beacon_  
_My call to safer shore_  
_I’d give him the world_  
_But he deserves realms more,”_

A small moan escaped Yuuri’s lips as Viktor’s dark timbre rumbled in his ear. Hot breath tickled the sensitive skin there. Yuuri’s pleasure was evident in the air, scent releasing with the warmth and arousal sitting in his core. 

_“You lure me into your miry depths_  
_We spiral downward in_  
_Luxurious descent_  
_Intoxicate me, love_  
_Let me inhale your very breath.”_

Viktor's words slowed, his momentary breaks to breathe shifting to swallowed moans against Yuuri's flesh. The omega felt it then, Viktor's length straining against his rear. The alpha's chest began to heave with the effort of scenting him, like waves swelling and receding on the shore. 

“Viktor… that was… _wow_.” Yuuri barely withheld his shaky whimper.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, darling.” Viktor whispered against Yuuri's scent gland, now pulsing with the attention.

“V-Viktor?” the omega asked, his accent reemerging in his voice, thick with arousal.

“Yes, Yuuuuuuri?” Just the way he said his name made Yuuri squirm. The elongated 'u’ resonating in his throat like a growl.

Yuuri slowly uncurled the stems of his spectacles from behind the alpha's ears, sliding them off his nose and laying them flat on the desk. “Make love to me?”

Viktor did not attempt verbal confirmation, opting for the much quicker and easier ‘pick him up and carry him to bed’ method of confirmation. Yuuri gasped when his spine touched the down blankets, his eyes dark and lidded with lust. Viktor always adored the omega, but especially how he looked laid out on his back. Cheeks flushed, lips bitten red, hair tousled, tossed across the white sheets of his bed like ink spilled on a page. Both of them were undressed and tangled up in each other before they had really registered they had moved at all. Yuuri’s cock, hard and dripping pearly precome, was too much of a temptation for Viktor to refuse. He leaned down and lapped at the salty fluid. Mewling moans and gentle cries filled the room, mixing with the thick musk of Yuuri’s intoxicating scent tinged with sex. Yuuri’s hole wasn’t weeping slick like it did during his heat, so Viktor retrieved the small bottle of oil from the privy before continuing further. He would have to take care in preparing, unlike the hazy three days they spent together tangled up in pheromones. 

Viktor poured a generous amount of the oil onto the length of his fingers, pressing at the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri gasped at the sudden change of temperature, murmuring that it was cold. He cursed his biology, unwilling to make as much of his natural lubricant as he’d prefer, but he’d be damned if he denied loving the slow, methodical way Viktor worked him open. The alpha gently stretched the muscles, coaxing them into relaxation. Yuuri’s soft, shaky moans were music to Viktor’s ears and definitely inspiration for the next few poems. He could fill entire anthologies of the different sounds the omega made under his touch.

He added another finger before teasing at the bundle of nerves inside the boy, kicking up the moans into an entirely new register. 

“Vi-hiiikto _orr~_ Alphaaa, yesyes _yesyes there!_ ” Yuuri cried.

Yuuri was falling apart in delirious, blistering heat, scrambling to keep one thought connected to the other. Viktor lined up and slowly sank into that wet heat, growling possessively. When the he was fully seated, he leaned down to cradle the omega’s soft cheek. A work-weathered thumb caressed the blushed flesh, and Yuuri nuzzled the warm palm. Viktor set his pace, languid and slow. He wanted to last.

The deep, slow glide of Viktor inside him drew needy, desperate gasps from Yuuri. The delicious friction pulling tears to his eyes. He heard himself panting Viktor's name, and moaning _'Alpha’_ , as his thoughts began to grow louder in concert with the arousal coiling behind his navel. From Yuuri's messy tangle of thoughts swirling in his mind came only one coherent concept.

“Viktor… I love you. I love you, I-I love youu. Oh _gods I love you, Viktor. I love you.._.” He whispered, the words quickly morphing from the Common Tongue into his first language. Viktor keened with the words, a sound so high-pitched it sounded like a whine. He began pistoning his hips, quickly realizing that he wouldn’t be lasting long. The alpha’s throaty moans joined Yuuri’s. 

“I love you too, Yuuri. L-love you so much, _fuuuuck, Yuuuuuuri_ , you’re so b-beautiful. _Shit, I-I’m going to finish already… I love you too, Yuura, gods, I love you too_.” Viktor’s mother tongue slipped out as well, as he spilled into the omega. Yuuri’s release came then too, painting his stomach and heaving chest with pearly come. 

Viktor would never tire of seeing the omega blissed out, debauched and chest heaving. Yuuri reached a shaking arm up to Viktor’s cheek, the alpha capturing it and laying a kiss between his first and second fingers, just like that night. A languid moan came from the younger man, shifting into a peal of exhausted laughter. The silver-haired man collapsed into bed, cock easily sliding out of the omega’s hole. 

“You’ll be the death of me, you know.” Yuuri croaked.

“Mmmm, and we shall die together in bliss, my Yuura.” Viktor moaned tiredly, rolling onto his side and stealing a kiss from the omega.

“Why do you call me that? _‘Yuura’_?”

“Oh, I- it’s what my people call a diminutive. It’s a pet name. Something lovers do. Something… _mates_ do.” Viktor blushed a bit at that. He had let the name slip out, not thinking of the implications. Would Yuuri even want to tie himself to the alpha in that way? To be claimed as a mate? 

“I... I like that. What should I call you?” The alpha’s heart skipped a beat at Yuuri's sweet voice. He sat up, it suddenly becoming too hot in the cabin.

“Ah, call me Vitya, if you’d like. I’d just ask that you only use it in private. It carries a bit of a… personal meaning.” Viktor’s eyes fell to his lap, hoping that Yuuri would understand. Yuuri’s hand danced down the length of his spine, traced the flexed muscle of his shoulders and back.

“Does that mean you want me to be your… your _mate_?” Yuuri asked gently, as if he were afraid of the answer. Slowly, painfully slowly, Viktor turned to meet Yuuri's eye, his ceruleans wide and moony.

“Yes, love… I would very much like to take you as my mate. If you’ll be mine, that is.” Yuuri flashed Viktor a smile brighter than the sun. 

“Vitya… I love you. So much.” Viktor’s heart flipped four times over when he heard the boy’s accent roll over the name, those words. “I will gladly be yours, Vitya.” Yuuri's voice strained with tears, his heart overflowing. Viktor pulled Yuuri into a tight embrace, wrapped in the shared heat of each other's flesh.

“I'm so happy, Yuura. Thank you so much.” Viktor murmured into Yuuri's hair. The two stayed there, tangled together in a tight ball of warmth and scent. Cedar and cherry rolling over one another and twining together in the tiny gaps of air between their skin. Viktor was perfectly content to stay there forever, listening to the rhythmic breathing of his omega, twisting strands of raven hair between his fingertips. 

Yuuri hesitated before speaking softly,

“I… I don't know if I'm ready to bond yet…” his voice shook a bit with the confession. He still had so much to learn about his new mate's past, and so much to share about his own. Viktor was silent for what felt like hours. His heart rate had picked up, breathing becoming erratic, panicked. “Vitya? Everything alright?” Yuuri questioned cautiously, releasing his calming scent into the soft blankets around them. 

“Yes, love, I'm alright. I'm… I'm not ready for that yet either. We have a lot of learning to do, don't we?”

“Mhmm,” Yuuri mumbled, knowing the difficult waters ahead of them. “Before we commit to something so _permanent_ … I want both of us to lay it all bare. To keep no more secrets. I hate to know that hurt and pain lies in your heart… I- I want to mend it. And I know you want to mend it too. I think it’s time to discuss the past.”

“Oh, Yuura, I don’t think that’s a good ide-”

“Both _yours_ and _mine_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone! Hope you all enjoyed multiple updates this week! A lot has happened for our boys in the past three chapters! I thought it was about time we had some good, old-fashioned smut in there all wrapped up in feels and plaaaaaaaaaht. and Yuuri's long-overdue "I love you". 
> 
> I would like to take some time right now to let everyone know, Chapter 16 and Chapter 18 are going to contain some heavy material. As Yuuri said at the end of the chap, we're finally getting to the "discussing the past" portion of our program, Yuuri's story in 16, Viktor's in 18, and a little reprieve in 17. I would like to ask that everyone _please_ read/review the tags in advance. I would hate for someone to ignore warnings and read something they don't want to. I will provide more specific warnings in chapter summaries and will be including TL;DRs in the notes.
> 
> That being said, here's my update schedule from here on out:  
> Chapter 16 - Saturday, November 24th  
> Chapter 17 - Thursday, November 29th (Yuuri's birthday)  
> Chapter 18 - Saturday, December 1st  
> Chapter 19 - Saturday, December 8th  
> Chapter 20 - Saturday, December 15th  
> Chapter 21 - Saturday, December 22nd  
> Chapter 22 (Epilogue) - Tuesday, December 25th (Christmas Day/Vitya's Birthday)
> 
> I'll also be releasing side-stories from time to time, so please consider subscribing for updates, or bookmarking the Beacon series! Thanks everyone, for reading, commenting, and providing feedback! You're all amazing and I love hearing from you in the comments. Come sit, have a chat and a cup of coffee with Auntie IA. Have a great week! Love you all!
> 
> Next time on Beacon - Yuuri shares his story, and everyone needs to read the tags, pleasepleaseplease read the tags.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)
> 
> PS.  
> I finally updated _The Gilded Hull_. ❤️


	16. Bleeding the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri shares his story and Viktor makes a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as we discussed last week, this chapter is going to contain heavy content. 
> 
> **Please** read the tags, please know your triggers. 
> 
> This chapter of Beacon contains: mentions of family member death, non-graphic, non-sexual description of non-consensual sex, sex involving a character aged 16, physical, sexual and emotional abuse, and miscarriage. If you wish to skip potentially triggering material, I have marked the beginning and ending of the passage with ******* , and a TL;DR of Yuuri's story will be available for recap in the chapter notes. Take care of yourselves.

Both of them had been dreading it. Reliving the worst parts of their lives in solitude and in nightmares was bad enough. How much worse would it be to share them with each other? They had barely begun this relationship and they both feared the darkness lurking in their pasts would tear it all down and light the rubble aflame.

But here they were, seated in what they had decided was _their_ cabin, (a fact that Chris was both exceedingly happy of and slightly annoyed by, that he had lost his bed only to be abandoned below deck) at opposite sides of an ebony table, an orange and pink sky framing the rising sun in the East. Nervous fidgeting plagued both of them, Viktor with gnawing at his fingernails and Yuuri twisting his hair between his fingers. Yuuri’s panic began to rise in pitch. Their usual morning coffee didn’t help the situation at all, it just made him jittery on top of the panic already heavy on his chest.

“Yuura? Are you ready?” Viktor asked gently, his rumbling timbre _almost_ soothing. In any other situation but this, it might have calmed Yuuri's uneasy mind, but not that morning.

“As I’ll ever be.” He was shaking.

“Do you want to start? Or should I?” 

“How about age before beauty?” Yuuri joked, trying to calm his fraying nerves. 

“Oh, you wound me, darling. I’m only 27!”

“And I’m the eighteen-year-old tavern boy you bought for the price of a good pair of boots, Vitya.” Yuuri snapped back, sharp as a whip. 

“And now you’ve wounded me again. But at least rest in the confidence that I did it mostly because you were too damn pretty. I couldn’t leave without you and return in a few months to find you round with another alpha's…” Viktor trailed off, catching the wince of pain in Yuuri's eyes. “ _Shit_ , Yuura, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay, Vitya. I understand. Do you want me to go first?”

“Would you? Please?” Viktor needed more time to sort himself out. 

“Alright, love. Where to start…” Yuuri’s voice faltered as he allowed the painful memories to resurface. Viktor reached across the table and took his hand, running his thumb over the ridges of Yuuri’s knuckles.

“I’ve heard that the beginning is the best place to start.” Viktor offered, and they both chuckled lightly. The tiny shift in atmosphere was exactly what he had needed. He laced his fingers with the alpha, gripping gently. Yuuri forced an exhale through his nose, like steel striking flint to light a fire.

*******

“I suppose I should start with my father. I had always assumed he was a decent man, if a bit prone to drink and anger… but as I grew up, I started to think that it wasn't quite true. I saw the bruises on Mama's arms, the bottles he'd been hiding. He was a drunkard. And once he knew I had found out his secret, he turned on me, too.” Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand a bit tighter, forcing himself to keep his protective instincts at bay. The alpha promised himself that if he ever met the monster that was Yuuri's father, he would spare no mercy.

“Things really went downhill from there. We lost Mama to the fever when I was fourteen and Mari married her mate. I begged her to leave without me,” Yuuri choked a bit at the memory. “I knew that there was a better place for her than in that house with that nightmare. I was young and stupid and thought there might be a chance to save him.” Tears rolled down his cheeks freely. He knew it was going to be difficult, but he hadn't expected it to be so raw, so ugly. 

“I never told Mari how bad it was. She was busy planning her wedding and helping take care of Mama. And besides. She had always been his favorite, so when she left and Mama died, he fell apart. He drank all our money away, we had to sell the hot spring that had been in our family for generations. I presented as an omega later that year… I was the only one of the four of us to be anything other than a beta, and I was one of only three omegas in our village. Papa didn't know what to do with me. He shipped me off to a heathouse in a neighboring town every time my cycle came around, so I slowly learned how to take care of myself. The betas that ran the house were kind, and never asked questions… but they offered very helpful advice and taught me a lot. They taught me how to protect myself.” Yuuri showed Viktor the faded scars on his arms, the faint line on his chin where a shattered bottle had sliced his skin to the bone. A lump under the flesh of his right forearm, where a broken bone had refused to heal correctly. Viktor kissed each mark, horrified that the scars that Yuuri had been so preoccupied by in the mirror... had been from his own father's hands. His heart sank when he realized the story was far from over. Yuuri's tears had dried, now replaced by a cold anger.

“Word began to spread that we were destitute, and Papa realized he had a choice to make. To stop drinking and face all the damage he'd done or hope that an alpha would take an interest in me and ease the burden of one more mouth to feed. He began asking around if anyone knew an unmated alpha. He looked like a madman, desperately trying to pawn me off on someone else. I hated it. I prayed every night that he would find someone who wouldn’t hurt me. That was all I wanted. A safe, warm home. A family built on love, not fear. A kind mate, pups…” His chin trembled, throat tightening around the words. He forced himself forward, the voices threatening to return. Viktor cast a wide swath of his scent over the two of them.

“Papa found Keijirou a few weeks into the search. He was a shepherd living in the lowlands. He had come into town to gather supplies, and Papa accosted him in the market. Kei told me that he looked like he had been bitten by a rabid animal. Papa begged him to take me as his mate… and he must have been in pre-rut with how quickly he ran to find me. All I really remember was the door opening so quickly that it fell off its hinges, and nearly choking on the smell. He was on me and… _in_ me… before I could…” His voice broke again then, the memory of Kei’s oppressive, smoky scent filling his lungs. He could blearily make out the sound of his mate's voice through the fog, the comforting lilt of his accent warmed him. 

“You're okay, you're okay. I'm here, love. I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore. I swear it to you, Yuura. I'll kill him. I will.” Viktor promised, teeth bared and positively seething. He was already plotting the hundred ways he would make the man suffer a hundred deaths at his hand. “I'm sorry I couldn't save you then, Yuura. I'm so sorry.” The tremors eventually subsided and Yuuri came back to himself wrapped in Viktor's arms.

“Thank you, Vitya.” He rasped, his throat growing tired. “Would you pour me something to drink? Preferably of the non-fermented variety. I’ve been told respectable pirates only drink after noon.” 

“Of course, I'll be right back.” Viktor laughed at the memory, followed by the blush of hearing Yuuri call himself a pirate. He glanced back at the omega, eyes closed, breathing deeply. Viktor had found a book on controlling the mind when they ported last month, and gave it to Yuuri in hope that it might aid his panic episodes. He had learned a lot of valuable tactics to keep the voices at bay. A smile pulled at Viktor's lips at the sight of Yuuri gaining control. He hated seeing how small the omega had looked, curled up against the wall of his cabin, hands pressed over his ears to block out the voices. But he was improving. Slowly, but steadily. 

Viktor decanted some of the precious water from the skin he had hidden in the privy; on long voyages, clean water was often in short supply and high demand. Especially as they made for warmer waters and hotter climates. Yuuri gratefully took the tall glass, drinking a long pull. 

“Are you okay? Do you want to stop?” Viktor asked gently. He could tell that the omega was exhausted. It made him ache just listening. 

“No, I need to continue. This is the only way we can move forward. We need to bleed our pasts before we can heal.” Yuuri was saying that as much to himself as he was to the alpha. 

“Alright, love. Can you tell me what happened after you met Keijirou?” They clasped hands again, Viktor knowing that Yuuri needed his touch as an anchor, to keep him tied to the present instead of allowing the past to pull him under. 

“I had no idea what kind of man he was. All I knew was that my omega was satisfied for the first time since I presented, but I was scared. Of Kei, of my father, of my own body. I didn’t understand most of it, but something in my gut told me it was right. We were married and mated within a week. I was sixteen and he was thirty-four.” Viktor audibly gasped. It wasn’t uncommon for rural marriages to involve young omegas, but _sixteen_... It soured Viktor’s stomach.

“My first heat with him was a nightmare. Even worse than the one we shared, Vitya. He was relentless. I was bruised and torn, I couldn’t walk for a week afterward. He doted on me hand and foot, and we both expected pups on the way, but they never came. I could feel that something wasn’t right and my omega was telling me the same. That it was empty, and that I had failed. He was my first, so everything was new and terrifying. He didn’t start hitting me until the second time I didn’t get pregnant.” Yuuri’s breakfast threatened to make a second appearance, acid burning at his throat. He gulped down another mouthful of water. He remembered the threat word for word, these years later.

_‘I swear on your mother’s grave, if you don’t give me pups this time, I will leave you in this shithole, find your bitch sister and try with her. Maybe she’ll have a better chance than you.’_

Gooseflesh pimpled Yuuri’s skin, the words still so real in his mind. He spared Viktor that bit of the memory.

“Kei threatened to hurt Mari. I don’t know how he even knew about her. I wanted so badly to carry, but my body just… wouldn’t. I still haven't found an explanation as to why.” Viktor nodded, having watched Yuuri spend hours poring over that text and others he had brought back for him from port. “I think it was the third cycle that he broke my leg. His rut hit him especially hard, that time lasted two days longer than my heat. I told him that he was hurting me, that I didn’t have enough slick, but he kept going. I tried to run… he didn’t want me to run. He snapped it like a twig. It still hadn’t healed completely when the next cycle rolled around. He promised me he would use the oil I had found at market. It was just like natural slick, it was supposed to numb a bit of the pain. But he didn’t. He never did.

“Things felt different after that fourth cycle. I had done it. I had finally gotten pregnant. I could feel my omega purring near constantly, a tiny heartbeat growing stronger every day. Kei told me we could finally bond after the pup was born. I thought I might be able to survive…” He choked on a sob, wrapping an arm around his stomach. He could still feel the blackness, the empty throb of it. Between ragged breaths, he shared the worst memory of them all. The morning he woke with searing pain in his abdomen, between his legs. “I woke up and the bed... th-there was... _b-blood._. My omega was screaming, everything in my body ached. I couldn’t feel the life inside me anymore. I didn’t have any time to react before Kei saw it. He… he accused me of- of _killing_ my own child… of hating him so much that I would do it on purpose. I couldn’t explain it. I didn’t know what was happening. I believed him.” Another gasp escaped from the alpha then. “I thought he was going to kill me. I made my peace with the gods but he di-didn't... he just threw my things into my trunk and told me to get out. He abandoned me. I was still bleeding as I walked back to town."

Yuuri remembered that walk. The slow trickle of red running down his leg, throbbing pain in his stomach. The cries of his omega, and the passersby that looked the other way as their paths crossed. Dragging his trunk with one arm and cradling his empty stomach with the other, chest heaving with tears shed for the child he had never known. He had stopped along the road, under the shade of a cherry blossom tree and built a makeshift marker for his _Harumi_. His beautiful sunshine, his break in the clouds.

"I tried to find my father, to see if I could at least stay the night before I left for the West. For the ocean. He was dead. He drank himself to death.” _Too good a death for a monster_ , Viktor thought. “Another family was living in our old home, running our spring. I didn’t even feel sorry for him. I stayed at the inn for the night to recover, and spent every ounce of gold I had left to pay for passage on a wagon. I begged for what I couldn’t pay, sold what I didn’t need. I found my way to The Gilded Hull. And that’s where I met you.”

*******

“Yuuri…” Viktor breathed, tears carving a path down his alabaster cheeks.

“I know, I know. It’s terrible. I’m sorry if you wanted me to have your pups. It’s more than just the one cycle we shared. I don’t think my body is able to carry. I’m sorry. _I’m so sorry, Vitya_.” Yuuri's shoulders shook with the confession.

“Yuura, look at me.” He tipped Yuuri’s chin up gently to meet his gaze. “If I only wanted you for what your body can do, you’d still be sleeping down below. If I only wanted pups from you, I would have dropped you off at port when you didn’t conceive months ago. All of this,” Viktor traced the features of Yuuri’s face, “will never be the reason I chose you. Your face may have been the reason you caught my eye. But as soon as I saw you for all you are, every lovely bit of you and every broken bit of you, I knew I’d never be able to look away. Thank you for laying yourself bare for me, love. I’m so sorry for the things I’ve said and done that have reminded you of your losses. I ache to know that I might have done you harm. But I swear on the boards of this ship that I will do all I can to keep you safe, to be your harbor.”

Yuuri threw his chair back and ran to the alpha seated across the table. Viktor wrapped his arms tightly around him, dotting kisses around his temples and cheekbones. 

"Love, would you like to make a proper place to remember them? A shrine for your mother and your child? We can put it right here, in the cabin." Viktor murmured quietly into Yuuri's flesh. Fresh tears fell from Yuuri's cheeks as he nodded, barely choking out a reply.

"Harumi. Their name was Harumi." Yuuri croaked, his voice broken and tired. Viktor nodded and pulled Yuuri closer yet, gently rubbing circles and dancing patterns into his flesh, whispering _“I love you, my Yuura”_ in his first language as Yuuri cried. 

“Were you saying ‘I love you’?” Yuuri asked when he regained control of his voice.

“Mmmhmm. Indeed I was. Have you been learning behind my back? Ohohoho, I’ll kill Chris if he’s been trying to teach you. I say too many sinful things in bed for you to know what I’m saying. _Shit_.” The pirate cursed under his breath.

“Sinful things? Like that last one you just said? _‘Shit’_?” Yuuri repeated the expletive in Viktor’s language, and the alpha could have died in that moment. Yuuri’s accent curled around the harsh edges of the word, softening it to warm caramel, like the color of his eyes. 

“Vitya, I wanted to tell you something else too, if you don’t mind?” Yuuri said quietly, still curled into the warmth of his chest. 

“Of course, darling. What is it?” Viktor replied, playing with his hair gently.

“After the heat we shared… when I ran from you. I want to explain myself.” He shut his eyes tightly, forcing his breaths to slow. His heart rate to even out. Viktor’s grip tightened around him. He had been waiting for this. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and waited.

“When I was still groggy, I looked up at you from across the table. I saw you, not eating your food, but… I saw a memory of you s-sucking me. And I don’t know why, but my mind got confused and swapped you, down there, doing _that_ , with him. With Kei. And I got scared. I panicked. I thought he had found me again.” His voice miraculously clear, calm. It was as if opening his past to Viktor had soothed the ache, the worry. “So I ran. I’m sorry I didn’t have the strength to tell you sooner.” The alpha pulled him even closer.

“Thank you for sharing that with me, love. I'm so glad to know it wasn't me that scared you away.” He kissed Yuuri's hairline again. “I’m serious about killing that bastard, just so you know. I’m going to find him and kill him a thousand times. I’m going to start looking into it in the morning.” Yuuri gasped, feigning shock.

“My mate, a criminal? Oh my, how did I not see this coming?” Yuuri mimed fanning himself, a perfect imitation of the upper-class types, the ones who denounced their lifestyle while clutching their pearls.

“That I am, darling. And I am not ashamed! I do this for love!” Viktor yelled, thrusting an imaginary sword into an imaginary man over Yuuri's shoulder. The two devolved into laughter, breaking the melancholy of the morning. The laughter was rudely interrupted by the very loud, very impolite growling of Viktor’s stomach. It must have been past noon at that point. They had been talking most of the morning. 

“Let’s go make some lunch. I think I need to stretch my legs anyway.” Yuuri said, standing and reaching his arms up over his head. Viktor snatched the opportunity and laid a wet kiss on the soft skin below Yuuri’s navel, eliciting a moan from the boy before he could swallow it. 

“Vitya, _nngh_ , not now, please?”

“But the noises you make are so scintillating, love. How can you expect me to restrain myself when you tempt me so cruelly?”

“I expect you to restrain yourself when I specifically ask you to, knothead. Now let’s go eat, I’m starving.” Viktor blanched at the insult.

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuri, that was mean! I’m not a knothead!”

“Then prove it. Put your dick away and come make some damned lunch with me!” There was no changing Yuuri’s decision when food was on his mind. Yuuri willed his erection to flag, as Viktor merely adjusted the length of his cock to be less _obscenely_ visible. The man had no sense of propriety when it came to his body. He would have meetings with Yuuri speared open on his cock if the omega didn’t viciously oppose the idea. 

“Wait, we’re going to make the food ourselves?” Viktor asked, incredulously.

“Yes, it’s about time you tried making your own food again, Vitya. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TL;DR**   
>    
>  _Yuuri's father was an alcoholic who abused him and his mother. Mari got married and left, Mama became sick and died, and Yuuri presented as an omega. Yuuri's father squandered their money and ostensibly sold Yuuri to a stranger when he was 16. Keijirou also abused Yuuri, refusing to bond until Yuuri gave birth. Yuuri became pregnant and miscarried after a year of trying. Kei blamed it on Yuuri and abandoned him. (While retelling the story, Yuuri suffers a panic attack. Viktor swears he will find and kill Keijirou.) Yuuri left Kei, returning home to find that his father had overdosed on alcohol. Yuuri paid his way across the world and ended up working in Tobias’ tavern, where he met Viktor._
> 
> Happy Saturday everyone! Stay tuned for the next update on Thursday November 29th, for Yuuri's birthday! This will be the little reprieve I mentioned last week. Say hi in the comments, drop a kudos for your favorite smut and angst peddling Auntie Antelope. Love you all, see you here on **Thursday!**
> 
> Next time on Beacon - lunch break, an angst intermission.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	17. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone deserves a break after that last chapter. Please enjoy a short, smutty chapter of two boys in love.

Lunch had been an… interesting affair to say the least. Yuuri became so exasperated with the alpha’s clumsiness in the galley they he asked him to kindly sit at the table in the corner, out of the way. Viktor complied, happy to watch Yuuri’s rear bounce around the small kitchen preparing their meal. He especially loved watching Yuuri knead the bread dough, his forearms flexing and tensing with the action. It was strangely erotic, Viktor could barely keep his cock from hardening in his trousers. He had never seen the boy work so efficiently, even back at the tavern. Yuuri and Cookie had developed their own verbal shorthand while they worked, and watching them was like attending a play in a foreign language. He barely understood what was happening, but it was at least entertaining to observe. 

Yuuri plated their food; a slice of salted, preserved meat, a hard wedge of cheese and a warm, fresh roll. Viktor adored the rolls Yuuri baked. Food made while they were at sea was never stellar, but Viktor liked to imagine that Yuuri made it better. When everything was ready for transport back to the cabin, Yuuri refused to let Viktor eat and walk at the same time. 

“But whyyy? I'm hungry, Yuuri!”

“Not only is it rude, but I want you to see how difficult it is for me to carry our food like this every day.” Yuuri thrust a finger into the middle of Viktor’s chest, mahogany eyes capturing the icy blue in blistering eye contact. “You watch me, Viktor Nikiforov. Don’t you dare take your eyes off me.” The command from his omega shot straight to Viktor’s cock. That was unexpected. And most definitely not unpleasant. He would have to propose the idea to Yuuri later.

“Aye aye, Captain Yuuri~” Viktor teased, watching the boy deftly climb the ladders to the upper deck and through their cabin door without the use of his hands. His hips swayed sinfully, Viktor fought tooth and nail against his alpha to keep his dick in his trousers. Yuuri set the tray down on the table, preparing it for their meal.

“If I have to watch you do that one more time, Yuuri, I swear to the gods above, I'm going to take you on the damned deck in front of everyone.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Captain? To let every one of your subordinates watch you take me apart? Hm?” Yuuri wiggled his ass as he bent over the table. “You want every single one of them to hear me moaning and crying your name? _‘Vitya, oh gods, Vityaa~ so good, so good… Alphaaaaa, take me! Breed me!’_ Like that?”

Viktor had never gotten so hard so fast in his life. And subsequently, so naked so fast in his life. He hoisted Yuuri over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all. The boy bounced when he landed in the middle of their massive bed, chest and ears already flushed pink. 

“Why yes, Yuuuuuri, exactly like that. I want them to hear those lewd noises, every pitiful moan, every whimpering cry. I want them to know how much you _need_ this cock.” Yuuri’s confident facade quickly faded, the alpha’s words lulling him into submission. He loved when Viktor was rough like this. Viktor kneeled between the boy’s legs, loosening the tie of his trousers and pulling them off so quickly, Yuuri’s cock slapped back against the hard muscle of his stomach. Yuuri took care of his own shirt, aching for Viktor to scent him. The alpha’s pride surged at the debauched omega below him, hard, panting and presenting his neck to submissively. He growled lowly to let Yuuri know he was pleased. The boy shuddered at the noise.

Viktor leaned down to nose at Yuuri’s sensitive gland, inhaling the thick, sweet scent. Yuuri could feel the hardness of Viktor’s dick pressed against his stomach as the alpha leaned over him, and he was faced with a terrible quandary. Did he struggle against the man about to scent him and be filled sooner, or wait until he was swimming in Viktor’s musk and he was a moaning, delirious mess to feel that cock inside him? Yuuri didn’t have to decide. Viktor pulled away abruptly, leaving Yuuri alone on the bed. 

“I’ll be right back, don’t you _dare_ move, Yuura.” He pushed all he could into the command, watching Yuuri fall deeper into the control of his omega. Yuuri froze to the bed, unable to disobey even if he wanted. The door of the cabin opened and shut behind Viktor and Yuuri's arousal pitched ever higher and higher, not flagging for even a moment. He didn't dare. His mate would be back soon to claim him. To _claim him._ Yuuri shivered at the thought. Viktor returned a few minutes later, a vial of oil in hand. 

“I wanted to see if Chris had any of this left. A special kind of oil… very similar to omega slick. I think you and I will both like this, Yuuri.” The omega could only whine back, momentarily incapable of verbal communication. Viktor chuckled in the dark way Yuuri loved. Yuuri’s story from the morning reminded him of the purchase Chris's last mate had requested. Yuuri was squirming against the bed, trying to find any kind of friction against his cock, his hole, anything. He was growing desperate. He knew that if he whined just right, Viktor would come running. 

“V-Viityaa, p-pl- _please_ …” he pleaded. And Viktor was on him before he could react.

“Such a needy omega. Begging for me? Gods Yuuri, you're a vision... so wanton and eager for this cock. Is that what you want?” Viktor grasped at the base of his hardness. “This?”

“Please, Alpha…” he nodded weakly, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

The moaned request was too sweet to refuse. Viktor slicked up a finger with the borrowed oil and gently pressed it against the tight ring of muscle behind Yuuri's balls. It slid in with little resistance, but a choked moan from Yuuri made Viktor's cock throb with anticipation. He added another finger, stretching and scissoring slowly. Yuuri's moans had turned guttural, rumbling deep in his chest. Viktor curled his fingers against _that_ spot, and Yuuri had to bite his hand to suppress the scream. 

“Yuura, don’t muffle your noises. I want to hear them, darling.” Viktor gently chided. Yuuri immediately released the skin from between his teeth, unleashing the noise he’d been holding back. Pleasure rolled off Yuuri’s skin like water during a thunderstorm. Viktor knew exactly how to take him apart. And he fully intended on doing so. 

After deeming the omega ready, Viktor poured the oil directly into his hand, letting some fall onto the length of his dick. A few quick strokes had the alpha moaning quietly. Yuuri was a whimpering mess, fists twisting in the sheets. 

“Tell me how much you want this, Yuura. I need to hear you before I _fuck_ you.” Viktor was being cruel, and Yuuri loved it. He was so far gone.

“Please- Vitya, _AlphaaaaAAAH_ ~” Viktor thrust in, fully sheathed in one stroke. Yuuri felt his soul leave his body. And that was the best way to die, he had decided. Dicked to death by Captain Viktor Nikiforov. Hands wrapped tight around Yuuri’s hips, Viktor set a punishing pace. Each harsh thrust forced a sharp exhale from the omega, tinged with a slurry of mewling moans and shrieking cries, interspersed with a reverent chanting of the alpha’s name.

“Gods, Yuuri. So beautiful like this for me. Just for me.” Viktor reached down and rolled one of Yuuri’s nipples between his fingers, pulling an obscene moan from the omega. “Ah, sensitive here, are you, Yuuuuuuuri? I didn’t know that.” Viktor purred deviously, gripping the other nipple and matching the movement of his other hand. Yuuri was shaking with the effort of staving off his orgasm. His chest was heaving under the touch of his alpha, rolling turned to pulling, gentle flicking. He wished Viktor could latch his mouth onto one of them, swirl a hot tongue around the sensitive bud. But that was a request for another day, another time _before_ Viktor’s cock is already in his ass.

Yuuri’s moans kicked up again as Viktor’s thrusts became sharper, more erratic, his release coming shortly. Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s long silver braid and pulled, coming nose to nose with the alpha. Sloppy mouths met hungrily, moaning into the shared air between them. 

“I l-love, love y-you, Vitya.” Yuuri panted, the closeness of Viktor’s scent nearly enough to make him come on its own. 

“I love you too, Yuura.” Viktor returned, breathless and flushed. His pace finally broke into stuttering thrusts, roaring as he filled Yuuri’s ass with his pearly mess. Yuuri came then too, broken moans bouncing off the cabin walls as he painted his stomach and abdomen. Viktor withdrew slowly, his body too wrung out, too sensitive from such a strong orgasm outside of his rut. Yuuri’s eyes fluttered shut, blissed out and riding the aftershocks of his orgasm. A soft, curious tongue lapped at the mess Yuuri had made, slowly working its way up his body. Yuuri gasped when Viktor licked a hot stripe across his left nipple, then his right, planting a kiss on the sensitive skin before laying a kiss on his lips. 

“Mmmmmnh, Yuuri, you minx. Making me watch you walk so seductively. Making me wait to have you.” Viktor crooned into his omega’s ear.

“ _Shhhhhhh_ , Vitya, Yuuri is sleeping. Go eat your lunch. Then come snuggle me.” The omega mumbled.

“Oh? Don’t you want to eat too, love?” Yuuri’s gentle snores were his reply. “I suppose I’ll just have your roll then, too.” Viktor giggled gleefully, his omega happy, sated and purring after the heavy events of the morning. The sweetness of the moment was quickly soured by the realization that Viktor would need to tell his story when Yuuri woke. He felt bad for thinking it, but he prayed silently that Yuuri felt like sleeping until tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday, and a _very_ happy birthday to everyone's favorite Katsudon Fatale that enthralls men, Katsuki Yuuri! (I stayed up until midnight JUST so I could post this. I really hope I don't regret this when I'm awake for work in five hours. oops.) Hope you all enjoyed a smutty little break from the angst.  <3 
> 
> "Dicked to death by Captain Viktor Nikiforov" is far and away the best thing I've written in my entire life. 
> 
> That being said, Chapter 18 is Viktor's story, and will contain heavy themes, as well as discussion of his previous mate. Please read the tags and know your triggers. See you all here on Saturday! As always, please say hi in the comments, drop a kudos if you're enjoying the story so far, subscribe for updates! Love you all!
> 
> Next time on Beacon - It's Viktor's turn.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	18. Worth the Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tells his story, Yuuri asks a few questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, as we discussed previously, this chapter is going to contain heavy content.
> 
>  _ **Please**_ read the tags, please know your triggers.
> 
> This chapter of Beacon contains: non-graphic mentions of family member death and suicide, as well as marital infidelity. Take care of yourselves. This chapter also includes brief Viktor/OC.

After Yuuri emerged from his post-orgasm nap and the two finally finished their lunch, they found themselves seated at that table again. The orgasm and the nap had smoothed Yuuri’s edges; he showed no signs of panic, nervous tics gone like dust in the wind. His calm demeanor gave Viktor hope, that perhaps after he had torn off the bandage and re-set the bone, he could begin to heal. He had been suppressing it for years. He said a silent prayer to the gods that Yuuri would be able to forgive him. That he would stay. _Please, just let him stay..._

“Vitya? Are you okay?” Yuuri gently prodded, offering his hands like Viktor had to him that morning. 

“Y-yes, I think so.” Viktor's hands were shaking now, even as Yuuri held them. Tears began to well up and choke him before he could begin the story. Ugly, stuttering breaths kept him from continuing. 

“Let's start somewhere easy, hm? Tell me about the place you grew up.” Yuuri offered. His heart was aching at the sight of his alpha so broken. His omega was begging him to _comfort, comfort, comfort_. He ran his fingers over the calloused knuckles of his mate's hands, encouraging him gently. The alpha pressed out a long breath, keeping his eyes set firmly on Yuuri’s.

“I grew up in the hills of the Northern Territories. My mother always played fun about the cold being the reason I had eyes blue as ice… and why I was always drawn back to it.”

“The ice?” Yuuri questioned, the blurred edges of a memory stirred in the back of his mind.

“My mother and I used to skate on the frozen pond behind our home. I loved it, and I miss it every day. Almost as much as I miss her…” Viktor trailed off, allowing himself to savor the sweetness of the past before diving into deeper darkness. Of his mother's silver hair rippling in the air, it had been longer than Viktor's was; he felt his fingertips absently touching the fraying end of his braid.

“Vitya… you skated too?”

That shook Viktor from the memory rather quickly. 

“Yuuri, what do you mean 'too’?”

“Mari used to take me skating too… that's how I learned to dance like I did, in the tavern. Would you like to skate with me someday? Take me to that lovely pub with the spiced cider, and spin me off my feet?” Yuuri's eyes were gleaming with excitement, his omega purring to have found more common threads with his mate. Viktor reached across the table to cradle his omega's cheek, stroking a thumb over the soft flesh there. 

“Of course, love. We'll find a nice, quiet hearth to curl up together, read poetry and make love. Drink spiced cider to our hearts’ content. We can find somewhere to forget the world and skate until it's only me, you, and the snow. How does that sound?” Tears welled up in two sets of eyes, the thought of hiding away in the mountains a beautiful and tempting daydream.

“I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled Viktor's favorite smile, the flushed cheeks, the little eye crinkles. It broke his heart every time he saw it.

“And I pray you never leave my side, love.” Viktor breathed, saying a silent thank you to the gods for the heavenly creature seated across the table from him. 

“Vitya, will you tell me about your parents?” Yuuri encouraged his mate to continue.

“My mother was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I might be biased, I haven't seen her since I was a child. But I still remember her warmth and her smile. My father was a… good man. He worked hard, brought home nice things for me and my mother. One day he brought back the sweetest little dog. She kept me company, we played all sorts of silly games together. Makkachin was my first friend.” The faintest hint of a smile crossed Viktor’s lips before continuing ever forward. “My father… he was distant, but never unkind. My parents loved each other and me well. They kept me insulated from the harsher aspects of our society… er, maybe just our town. I didn’t know just how unpopular my family was.” Viktor retold the story like he had been rehearsing in quiet moments alone, not finding the comfort he had expected in the memorized moments. He told himself that if he committed it to memory it wouldn’t hurt as much. He had lied. It was still agonizingly difficult. And he could tell that Yuuri knew. 

Yuuri had been releasing his sweet cherry scent into the air, coaxing Viktor into security, into the sensation of safety with his mate. And Viktor loved him for that. 

“Yuura, could we move this to the deck? It’s a lovely afternoon, and it would be a shame to waste it holed up in the cabin.” He needed to be closer to his omega, closer to that calming scent. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bear it all on his own shoulders. 

“That sounds lovely. But Vitya… please don’t run from me. Keep pushing deeper. I swear it, you’ll feel so much freer after all of it is laid bare.” Yuuri warned, desperately hoping to keep his occasionally scatterbrained mate on track. 

“Of course, love. I just need a bit of fresh air.” The two made for the door to the private deck, now furnished to accommodate their morning breakfasts and chats. Soft cushions piled in one corner served as seating and on more than one occasion, a very comfortable place to make love. Viktor had insisted on purchasing a table to dine outside as well, as the weather grew fairer by the day. A low table in the Eastern style that Yuuri preferred now overlooked the rear of the ship, the frothing wake of the massive craft parting behind them in a wide V. Yuuri was overjoyed to have a comfort from his homeland, even if it was just a table like the one his mother had kept in their home. It brought a smile to his face to watch Viktor shift uncomfortably from his knees to his rear, his long legs unaccustomed to long periods of the folded position. The man always balked at Yuuri's quiet laughter, but never once complaining. Yuuri’s heart was full to overflowing for his alpha.

Viktor settled in the middle of the soft cushions, inviting Yuuri to sit across his lap. The omega nestled himself against the warm expanse of his mate’s chest, listening to the thrum of his heart.

“Are you comfortable, darling? You may be there for a while.” Something deeply melancholic tinted Viktor’s voice, and Yuuri’s omega whined a bit at the pain in his mate’s timbre. Yuuri curled into Viktor’s warmth, tracing gentle lines into the skin there, and releasing more of his calming scent into the air. Viktor hummed his appreciation into Yuuri’s hair, a soft growl resonating in his chest. 

“Mhm, very comfortable, Vitya. You were telling me about your town?” Yuuri supplied.

“Yes. That… ” Viktor’s voice dropped noticeably as he attempted to keep his breathing slow. He knew he was walking a dangerous line, and any slip of control over his memories would bring it all back, too much, too fast. It would undoubtedly pull him under. “I didn’t know just how much we were disliked by our neighbors. And I couldn’t have known, in retrospect. I was a child. All I knew were my parents and Makka. The people in our town were suspicious of my father’s money. They didn’t know where it was coming from, and they didn’t trust him. They let their imaginations get the best of them and suspected the worst. They accused him of terrible things. Theft, embezzlement, the like. _Piracy_. I never learned if it was true or not, but I’d like to think it was a false accusation, whether or not that is the the truth of it.” Viktor knew it was probably true. The gifts, the unexplained income, weeks-long absences. It all made perfect sense with the perspective of an adult. But that didn’t help him sleep at night. 

“The piracy _had_ been the worst accusation, until an omega claimed to have given birth to his child. The town whipped itself into a frenzy and rumors spread overnight… foaming at the mouth for the wealthy family with ugly secrets. Speculation ran wild. The child had the distinct silver hair and blue eyes of my family, which made it difficult for him to refute in the public’s eyes. My mother never hardened toward me, though, just my father.” Yuuri felt the hot splash of a tear against his cheek. “She was always kind, always loving. My father couldn’t manage the stress, the scrutiny.” Viktor’s voice broke. Yuuri fought the urge to cry too, knowing he needed to be the strong one in this moment in time. For his mate. “He was a coward. A gods-damned coward. He lost himself in his anguish. I found both him and my mother the next morning, dead in their bed. The benefit of hindsight has blessed me with the understanding of it, that he had snuffed out her life like a candle before escaping the scrutiny himself and leaving his only legitimate son behind. It seemed that he had forgotten about me."

“Viktor…” Yuuri breathed, looking up at his mate, eyes distant, jaw clenched. 

“It wasn't enough for him to have betrayed us. He betrayed us, and then stole her from me. I didn't think it strange that an empty medicine bottle sat on his bedside table. I didn't think it odd that they didn't sit up when I called for them. I didn’t know what was happening… I was five. I thought they were asleep. I fed myself, played with Makka. A few people in town noticed that my mother hadn’t been to market. They sent someone to investigate after seven days.” A sharp inhale escaped Yuuri’s lips. 

“ _Gods… Vitya…_ ” The alpha pressed on with hardly a breath.

“The woman they sent was kind. She helped me find the expensive things to save before the others found it. She dumped the contents of my mother’s jewelry box into a bag, told me to put it in a knapsack with my favorite clothes. She told me it was a secret, just for me to know about… a game. I still didn’t understand what was happening, but I knew I liked games. I don’t remember much beyond that. The elders of the town sent me to an home for orphaned children and I never saw my home or Makkachin again." Viktor knew he needed to gloss over a few of the more heinous truths of the orphanage, but something about the warmth of the omega against his skin, trying his best to calm his alpha drew the full, ugly truth from his mouth.

“Nothing about that place was pleasant. I was always afraid. I missed my mother... I cried a lot, the older boys picked on me. They kept us separate from the boys who had already presented, especially the alphas. It made for easier containment. All the doors locked from the outside, and I had the terrible privilege of presenting overnight. In a room full of other boys. I was fifteen, so I at least understood what my body did when I was... _aroused_. But I could feel that this time was different. I could hear my alpha screaming at me, and I was terrified. I made it through the night, fighting against every urge in my body to breed.” 

Walking through the memory shook Viktor to the core. He remembered every moment of that night in vivid detail. The assault of new smells he hadn’t noticed before, the soft sounds of the sleeping boy next to him, the distant smell and sounds of another boy pleasuring himself in the solitude of night. He had bitten his fingernails to the quick, gnawed his lips until he drew blood. He pulled the new, thin silver hairs from his chest, trying to distract himself from the ache, the pull under his skin. He didn’t even dare try to ease the pull with his own hand. Yuuri could feel the trembling, his omega begging Yuuri to comfort, to submit. 

“I was thrown into the alpha wing. And _that_ was where the real hell began. We had no outlet for the rage, the pent-up adrenaline, so we took it out on each other. I tried to lay low, fight against my nature and ride out my last year before I was old enough to take care of myself. But one boy always had it out for me. He provoked me into fighting him once, and _only_ once. He underestimated me… I was half-starved and _'too pretty to be a real alpha'_. I beat him within an inch of his life before I could stop myself. I knew that I had to leave, that I had to escape before they sent for police. I packed my things and ran out the back door while they ate their supper. 

“I lied about my age to work on a cargo ship. I kept well enough to myself there, content to just work and sail. I fell in love for the first time aboard that ship. I stood at the helm, watching men work below me, urging the ship forward by the collaboration of individual effort. I fell in love with the ocean, and all her terrible secrets. I knew then, I would captain my own ship. The labor hardened me, taught me the value of hard work. I rose through the ranks to first mate by the time I was twenty.” Viktor’s chest puffed a bit at that, his alpha pleased with the self-congratulation. 

“Wow, Vitya. So determined~” Yuuri laughed, gently poking at the older man’s cheek.

“That I was, my love. I worked hard to gain favor and maybe double-crossed a few of the crewmates, but that is entirely beside the point! I was important, and I liked that. But I was still empty. We spent our time on leave hopping from the brothel to the tavern and back and forth. It all felt hollow. I knew that it would all be for naught without someone to share it with.” He paused to nuzzle at Yuuri’s neck, taking a few deep drags of his scent. He moaned low in his throat on the lazy exhale. Yuuri just turned his head, exposing more skin for the alpha to explore. Viktor needed this. He needed the calming scent of his mate before he continued. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighed into the touch, “don’t get distracted, love.” The alpha grumbled, taking one last heavy breath. 

“No matter where I looked, I couldn’t find the one I was looking for. At every port, in every tavern, in every brothel. It was exceedingly frustrating. I had all but given up. And that was when I found Andrei. Or perhaps, when he found me. He was a scout for what was at the time _The King_ , a well-known and feared pirate vessel. Her captain was a dunce of a man. _Leroy_.” Viktor spat the name, as if it were a rancid bite of meat. “Andrei was luring sailors away from their posts to join Leroy and his crew. He made me an offer I couldn’t quite refuse. A home, treasure, adventure across the sea, endless possibilities. All of that was nice, but what I was truly after was _him_.” Viktor paused for a moment, looking into Yuuri’s eyes. The boy was quietly listening, no signs of distress tinted his scent. “Yuura, you know that I love you with all I am, _yes_?”

“Of course, Vitya. I love you too. Please. Go on.” He laid a small kiss on Viktor’s cheek, right over the salty trail his tears had left earlier. His omega was screaming in jealousy, but Yuuri knew better. Viktor was his now, and he was Viktor’s. 

“Okay, darling. I was in love with him. He was intelligent, kind, strong, everything I had been searching for. He hid his scent so well, I didn’t know that he was an omega. No one else aboard knew either. I think they assumed he was a beta. I didn’t care. My alpha was drawn to him, so I followed. I met the Captain, Jean-Jacques Leroy. He was an idiot. He ran his life by his knot, cocky and arrogant. He captained with little regard for his crew’s safety. Andrei revealed to me that he had been planning a coup, and it needed a leader.” A heartbreakingly familiar voice filled his ears, sweet and clear as a summer morning.

_“A new face is just what this revolt needs, Viktor. And I think that face is you.” He whispered over their game of cards._

_“Me? Why me? Why not that Christophe, or anyone else? Why not you?” Viktor argued, suddenly losing interest in his hand._

_“I- I can’t, Viktor. I can’t lead. They won't follow me.” Andrei threw his cards across the table, dropping his head into his hands._

_“What lunacy is this, Andrei? Why wouldn’t these men follow you? You’re brave, you’re strong. You are a born leader. I know I would follow you to the ends of the Earth.” And it was true._

_“They wouldn’t follow an omega.” Andrei spat, disgusted. Viktor was breathless._

_“An omega? Andrei, what are you talki-”_

_“I... I'm an omega, Viktor. I can’t lead. That’s why they need you.” His green eyes fell to the floor, unspoken words hanging heavy on his tongue. “That’s why_ I _need you.”_

_“You need me?” Viktor breathed, dropping his cards and nearly throwing his chair as he stood, closing the distance between the two of them by a single step._

_“I need…V-Viktor…” He smelled it then, saw the sheen of sweat on his brow._

_“Andrei… are you… in heat?”_

_“It’s close. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you until now. I… I’ve been in love with you since I found you on that barge. I can’t let them know I’m an omega. Not without you. Viktor, I can’t.” He was crying, shaking with sobs. Viktor’s alpha sprang to comfort the distressed omega, wrapping his arms around the other man’s narrow shoulders. He ran his fingers through the chestnut brown hair, sending the man’s scent spraying into the air. It was warm, spiced like oud and clove. Viktor’s mouth was watering, the scent of an omega in heat nearly too much for him. It was triggering early rut in the alpha._

_“Andrei, look at me.” He pulled away from the contact to meet the other man’s eyes. “I love you too. I only followed you here because I wanted to be with you. This life is so exceedingly short, and I am so unbelievably blessed to have found you.” Viktor’s voice was shaking, still barely believing that this was happening. Tears rolling down the omega’s cheeks, he smiled up at Viktor._

_“Viktor… I don’t want anyone else…”_

_He didn’t have to think. He just pulled the ring off his hand and slid it onto the other man’s right ring finger._

_The two spent the next three days tangled up in each other, exploring each other for the first time. They bonded on the second day, lips and teeth wrapped around each other’s scent glands. The flood of sensation that rolled through Viktor as their bond connected them was nearly orgasmic in and of itself. It was as though his eyes were never truly open. He saw every thought, felt every emotion of his Star pouring into his mind, filling it to bursting._

The vivid colors of the memory brought fresh tears to Viktor’s eyes. He could still smell him. He could still recall the taste of his blood when they bonded. His heart ached with the burden of it. He found his fingers tracing the phantom wound on his throat, the flesh where the mark had once been. It was like he died a second time, when Viktor noticed that the mark had disappeared.

“Vitya? Are you okay?” Yuuri called gently. “You’ve been quiet for a while.”

“Yes, yes. I’m fine. This is a bit harder than I expected, is all.” Viktor choked out, forcing back more tears. 

“I know it’s hard, love. I know. I’m here to listen. I’ll stay by your side forever, if that’s how long it takes.” Yuuri smiled as he sat up in Viktor’s lap to kiss him. He didn’t deserve Yuuri. Long-suffering, loving, tender, stubborn-headed Yuuri. Viktor drank in the kiss greedily, swallowing Yuuri’s breathless noises. They parted, panting and lips bitten red.

“I should probably keep talking, hm?” Viktor asked, half hoping that Yuuri would let him stop the story there.

“Probably.” Yuuri leaned back, taking a deep breath of the autumn air. He was fighting hard against his own insecurities; the thought of anyone else being _Viktor’s_ rattling him. But he knew that this was part of moving forward. This was the ugly part of healing. This was peeling back dead skin and cleansing wounds.

“Andrei revealed to me that he was an omega, and we bonded during his heat. We lead the coup against Leroy successfully and took over the ship. Most of the crew I command now is the crew I stole from Leroy, actually. We renamed her the _Stammi Vicino_ and dumped Leroy at the next port.”

“Vitya, what does _Stammi Vicino_ mean? I’ve always been meaning to ask.” Yuuri interrupted.

“It means ‘stay close to me’ in Andrei’s native language.” Yuuri murmured his understanding.

“That’s beautiful, Vitya.”

“Hmm, just like someone I know.” Viktor teased, kissing the omega’s cheek gently. “Okay, okay. I got distracted again. I took the helm at twenty-one, with Andrei as my first mate. We sailed and pillaged to our hearts’ content, falling in love with every place we went. After a few years, we had made quite a reputation for ourselves.” Viktor gestured to the collection of gold hoops in his ear. “Thieves became more frequent with every success, but we were always prepared.” Viktor faltered, only for a moment. “Until we weren’t. We had just left port. A small band of our rivals had stowed away, sprang on us while we slept.” A comforting hand reached up and held his cheek, running a thumb over the prickly beginnings of stubble. “I’ll never forget what it felt like, true terror. I thought I had felt every pain imaginable. Nothing prepared me for what it was like to… to lose him.”

“Viktor, you don’t have to go further, it’s okay. I understand-”

“ _No_ , I need to tell you, Yuuri. I need to tell you why I’m afraid of bonding. Why I am utterly, completely _terrified_ to tie you to me in that way. I held him while he took his last breath. I felt every ounce of pain that he did. It felt as if I had been shot too. I had begged him to stay below deck, to stay safe. I promised that I would come back for him.”

“Like you did for me, that night.”

“Exactly. I would like to apologize for looking like an rabid maniac when I retrieved you from the galley. That was why. Because I lost him during a raid. Because I left him and he followed me into battle. Because he was shot and I couldn’t save him.” Heavy tears clung to silver eyelashes, rolled down sculpted marble cheeks. “I couldn’t save him. And I would never forgive myself if that happened to you. I love you too much to lose you like I lost him. That’s why I pushed you away… well, why I tried and failed. Why I locked you down below. I didn’t want to let you close. I didn’t want to fall in love with you again. I just kept lying and lying and lying to myself, that I wasn’t in love with you. That I didn’t need you like I need air, that I wouldn’t be lost without you. I was a monster, Yuura. I’m so sorry. The things I did to you… were utterly reprehensible. When I _bought_ you from that man in the tavern… I thought I would be strong enough to let someone in again. But I couldn’t. I fell into the darkness he left behind. I am so, _so sorry_ , love. I don’t know how you would ever want to be with me after all of that. But here you are, so kind and so good. You’re the break in the clouds. An answer to so many drunken prayers. I love you so much. But I can’t bear the idea that I might lose you too.”

“Vitya, I understand. But wouldn’t that be worth the risk? Because I think so.”

The statement hung in the air, heavy and expectant.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I’m not.” The two words fell like an iron anchor into the ocean, Viktor’s heart sinking with them. “But… Vitya, I’ll never be sure until we do. I know that I want to be yours forever, if you’ll have me. I may not be able to offer you a family right now, but I’ll never stop searching for answers. I can’t exactly be your dashing brigadier, your sword-slinging pirate husband, and I know that I’ll never replace him. But I can be your Yuura. And I would die a thousand deaths to be your Yuura.” His voice wavered, tears falling freely.

“Yuura, I-”

“You don’t have to have an answer for me now. I can be patient. My next cycle probably isn't until winter anyway. We have plenty of time to hash this out. I just want you to know how much I love you, and how far I am willing to go to be yours. Besides, I want to know more about you, Captain Viktor Nikiforov.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” The beautiful, heart-shaped smile graced Viktor’s face once again, pulling a smile from the omega too. 

“Is this ring his? Is that why it’s so precious to you?” He twisted the heavy metal around his finger, where it lay loose and warm to the touch. Yuuri needed to know. He didn’t like the idea of intruding on Viktor’s past like that. To appropriate something so meaningful; to draft it in his own context seemed selfish. He looked into his mate’s eyes, awaiting some kind of pained reaction, but none came.

“Yes, the ring you are wearing was his... I hope you aren’t upset with me. I understand if you don’t want to wear it. I would love to have a new one made for you, if you’d like.” A kind smile spread across the alpha’s face. _‘That was unexpected’_ , thought both of them. Both men were surprised at the ease of which Viktor explained something that had previously been so difficult to discuss. 

“When do we port next?” Yuuri asked.

“We should be porting again in a few months. I know a lovely jeweler in town there, we’ll go together. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect, Vitya.” Yuuri pulled the heavy ring off his finger and dropped it into the alpha’s hand. Viktor nodded gently, and instead of replacing it on his hand, tucked the ring into his pocket. Yuuri laid back against his mate, gazing out across the water, and the sinking sun. Everything was perfect.

“Okay. Next question. When did you start reading poetry? You were too young to understand it before the orphanage, and obviously too busy working those big, strong arms on the cargo ship to be doing something so _soft_ as reading poetry.” Viktor snorted a laugh.

“Hah, I suppose so. I gained the love of the finer art when I found a trunk of first editions during a raid. Most of them are on the shelves in the cabin, actually. My mother taught me to read early, so I never really lost the love of it. I tried to learn on my own, as well as the mediocre schooling I was given at the home, so that was probably another reason I was an easy target for the other boys. But I have always preferred to be well-read than well-liked by stupid men.”

“And what about your affinity for rum? Was that a pre-pirate inclination? Or did these heathens introduce you to the drink?” Another hearty laugh. Yuuri’s plan to cheer up his mate was working. 

“Ahh, the rum was a pre-pirate inclination.” Viktor chuckled into Yuuri’s hair. “It was more readily available than fresh water on the cargo ship, so I made do. And I may have acquired a bit of a taste for brown liquors.” Viktor smiled gently. 

“Speaking of which, would you like something to drink, Captain? It’s nearly suppertime.”

“I would love something to drink, Yuura. Let’s go back in, it’s getting a bit chilly.” Viktor rubbed some warmth into Yuuri’s arms, the omega hadn’t noticed the gooseflesh creeping up his limbs. The sun was setting prettily over the water, casting everything in a golden glow. Yuuri couldn’t help himself from stealing a kiss before standing. Yuuri checked over his shoulder at the alpha, smiling and crying at the same time. The sunset caught Viktor’s hair, illuminating the normal silver with bright golden hues. The alpha followed, noting how much lighter he felt. Yuuri knew it all. And he still loved him. All of the darkness they had endured was finally ending. 

They could finally see the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone!
> 
> Things are finally falling into place for our boys. Everything is out in the open and I'm absolutely thrilled to share this chapter of their story. Thanks for slogging through all of this dialogue and backstory. (But hey, I tried to cut it with a Makkachin cameo.) Thanks, as always, for reading! Say hello in the comments! I love hearing from you all.
> 
> Next time on Beacon - a stop at port, two boys struggle to not defile a bathtub, and Yuuri looks good in blue.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	19. An Outing at Port (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes. The Stammi Vicino arrives at port. Yuuri and Viktor have a pleasant day on land. A stranger ruins everything.

A few months passed before they ported again, and Yuuri quickly realized just how accustomed to sea life he had become. His legs were shaky on solid ground, not the other way around as it had been almost a year ago. Rain pattered to the ground, lazy and warm. Yuuri inhaled the soft scent of rain and almost didn't think it strange to be so near the winter solstice without a flake of snow in the air. The crew was busy restocking supplies and rations; usually while at port, Yuuri stayed aboard to keep things tidy, but the recent developments in his relationship with Viktor made him want to accompany him off the ship. He only had to do his part as Viktor's omega, to look pretty and keep out of the way. Yuuri didn’t mind it one bit. Of course, he would rather die than have done any of this with Kei, but he rather enjoyed being “the Captain’s arm candy” as Christophe had put it. 

Their first stop for the day after they disembarked was to the public baths, for a deep clean. The sea salt and grime of everyday life on board had caked into their skin and hair, and a quick towel bath in the Captain’s privy was never quite enough. Yuuri was ecstatic to be visiting a bathhouse, as his family had once run one, before things had fallen apart. He missed the relaxing sensation of the hot water caressing every inch of his skin. Viktor had purchased some oils and soaps from the apothecary, almost greedily anticipating doting on his omega, and Yuuri looked forward to a bit of pampering. 

Their relationship was finally creeping out of the woods, and after the day they spent sharing their histories, they began their courting in earnest. He still assisted Cookie in the galley and helped with menial chores, but he had a newfound joy in the small tasks. Because every night, he returned to the cabin and to his alpha, his soon-to-be bonded mate, reviewing trajectories and mapping routes. He was learning how to sail. Things were settling in. And Yuuri was happy. 

The oils Viktor had selected complimented Yuuri’s natural scents with cherry and vanilla, and the same for the alpha, with sandalwood and citrus. The soaps were lightly scented with something like cedar, but they were really only for cleaning. The private spring they had chosen was specifically built for bonded pairs, as the baths were dedicated to the separate secondary genders, and Viktor had no intention of allowing anyone else to see his beautiful omega in any state of undress. They had the bath entirely to themselves, coming at barely sunup. The lamplighter was still wandering around the square putting out the lamps. Viktor spent more time than necessary lathering Yuuri’s skin with the soap, savoring the small noises and purrs that fell from his lips; scrubbing away at the stubborn dirt that had accumulated behind his ears and on the bottoms of his feet. Viktor held Yuuri's head in his lap to wash his hair, and he marveled at the way it flowed in the water natural spring; like ink, spilling on a page or cream dispersing in coffee. Once the tangle of hair was combed and shining with the scented oils, Viktor showed Yuuri exactly how to tend to him as well, not suppressing the hardness that grew between his legs as Yuuri combed through the sheet of silver hair. It had grown nearly to the crest of his rear, and he knew he would probably need to cut it soon. That was another thing he could teach Yuuri, along with the delicate task of shaving. Yuuri had no need of a razor, as his body hair only grew in soft and dark under his arms and between his legs.

They fought the urge to make love right there in the bath, as that would be incredibly rude to the staff, and Viktor had, unfortunately, already burned too many bridges in that manner. Clean and satisfied with the job they had done, they dried off and set about the rest of their errands. Viktor brought some clean clothes of his own for Yuuri, as his had recently been deemed “frighteningly inadequate for the unofficial second-in-command of the _Stammi Vicino_ ”, a title that Christophe staunchly opposed. The trousers were a bit long and needed to be rolled up, but surprisingly, the swell of Yuuri’s ass filled out the waist near perfectly. The shirt was far too big, but when Yuuri rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and tucked the front of it into the trousers, the beaming heart-shaped smile wouldn’t leave Viktor’s face. The shirt was, of course, much too large in the shoulders, so it fell off in one direction or another; both of his shoulders were marked with dark love bites, and the sight of it made the alpha in Viktor croon with pride. He was devilishly proud of the way his omega looked in his clothing, nearly swimming in them, and swimming in his scent. They braided each other’s hair in long ropes hanging between their shoulder blades, shared a chaste kiss before ducking out into the rain together. 

Yuuri accompanied Viktor to the jeweler, to commission a ring with the prize gem from a recent raid and to pick out a new ring for Yuuri. The rows of jewelry gleamed beautifully in the flickering lamplight of the shop, but the only thing that caught Yuuri’s eye were a pair of solid gold bands, gleaming in the morning light. It reminded him of the sunset they had shared after their long talk a week before. Viktor saw the shine in Yuuri’s eyes and bought them immediately. 

Yuuri followed Viktor into a cigar shop, nearly choking on the overwhelming contrasted scents. He helped pick a new tobacco for his mate, who had tired of his mint and chocolate flavored smoke. Yuuri suggested a citrus and clove mix, reminding Viktor of the season; Christmas was just around the corner. Laughing, Viktor agreed to the idea, purchasing their entire stock, wrapped up in a brown paper package. 

The two each bought a pair of new black leather boots, Yuuri’s long past worn out. His big toe was nearly peeking through the front of his right boot and the left had lost a chunk of its sole a month ago. They left both their old boots at the shop.

“Wow, 70 gold? Such a bargain!” Yuuri exclaimed, winking at Viktor, who pouted at the memory. At least Yuuri was being a good sport about it in retrospect. The shopkeep recommended a lovely satchel for Yuuri, of dark leather to match his boots. Viktor laughed quietly, agreeing that, as the man had put it, “his mate deserves the best”. 

The rain let up around noon, and the pair took the opportunity to take a walk around a small park. The warmth of Viktor’s hand in his left Yuuri unable to stop smiling. Yuuri realized he had missed grass. He missed the way it smelled after rain. He wouldn’t trade his new life aboard the _Stammi Vicino_ for anything, but Yuuri was happy to feel wet grass beneath his feet again. A heavenly smell wafted through the air, warm and hearty like cinnamon. Yuuri perked up at the delicious scent, his stomach growling embarrassingly loud.

“Yuura, are you hungry?” Viktor asked, the omega only nodded as he continued to follow the smell. The two finally found the source of the scent; a small merchant’s stall, peddling bags of toasted nuts. They were glazed with honey and sprinkled with cinnamon, and Yuuri’s mouth was watering for the sugary treat. Viktor smiled as he paid the man for a small bag to treat his hungry mate. The pair sat down on a bench, a strong arm wrapped around Yuuri’s back, long fingers pressing into the soft flesh of his hip. The omega purred happily as he popped a few of them into his mouth, a sinful moan of satisfaction rippling from his throat. Viktor bit back a matching moan. A soft patter of rain derailed the moment before it came to fruition.

They dashed into a small bookstore to avoid the rain for a moment, but found themselves perusing the stacks anyway. Yuuri selected a few biology texts and a new poetry anthology, and Viktor picked one as well, along with a new volume of his favorite swordsman's trainer to give Yuuri when he finally convinced the omega to take up the sword and learn. While waiting for his mate, Yuuri stumbled upon a beautifully dyed leather-bound journal. Such a dark blue, it almost looked black in the darkness of the dimly lit shop; a long leather thong tied around the book that perfectly fit in the new satchel strung across Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor saw the sparkle in Yuuri’s eyes as he turned the soft leather over in his hands, beaming at him as he asked the shopkeep for a price. 

“Free to the happy couple!” Came the cheery reply, as Viktor’s cheeks flushed with pride over being recognized as a couple, standing with his precious omega tucked so close to his chest. He placed a kiss at Yuuri’s hairline, the ebony gleam of his hair still lightly scented from their bath.

“Thank you miss! Gods bless your day!” 

“To you and yours as well. And a very Merry Christmas to you both!”

“Is that today? Is it Christmas day?” Viktor asked in disbelief. Time had gone so fast, he might have completely missed the day.

“Of course! Didn’t you notice all the lanterns?” The lanterns. Yes. Viktor had noticed them, strung delicately between the shops, arching over the cobbled streets. The town had decorated for the winter holiday with hundreds of them. Yuuri noticed Viktor’s sudden silence and made a small noise at the back of his throat, inquisitive and kind.

“Ah, it’s nothing, Yuura. It’s my birthday today.” Yuuri still flushed at Viktor’s use of his diminutive in public. It was so _thoroughly_ possessive, and Yuuri loved it.

“O-oh! Happy birthday, Viktor! I wish I had known sooner!" Yuuri reached a hand up to cup his alpha's cheek, pulling him down for a kiss. "I think I can manage the last errand if you’d like to have a drink at the tavern... you’ve done so much for me today. Allow me to treat you? Please… Vitya?” 

The diminutive warmed Viktor to his core, the way it rolled off the omega’s tongue so naturally. It would seem that the gods themselves intended Yuuri to spend the rest of his life saying it. Viktor relented, tucking a small pouch of coins into Yuuri’s new satchel to purchase his new clothes. He insisted on walking Yuuri to the tailor before turning to cross the street to the tavern. Yuuri watched as Viktor strode into the establishment and took a seat near the hearth. He removed his coat, now thoroughly wet with the rain. Yuuri loved how his mate looked in the warm light of the fireplace. 

With a smile curling at his lips, Yuuri turned and walked into the tailor’s shop, greeted by many wonderful patterns and shades of fabric, bolts of it stacked up to the ceiling in some places. The tailor greeted him, and was immediately ushering him into a fitting room. Yuuri had never experienced such luxury, a master creating new clothing just for him. He liked the small noises the beta man made, marking small chalk lines on the garments, making tiny adjustments here and there. It was soothing to be taken care of in that way. 

“Your mate must love you very much, child.” The tailor said, breaking the comfortable silence Yuuri had been enjoying.

“Ah, yes. He does. He takes very good care of me.” Yuuri was caught off-guard by the man addressing him directly. He had become used to being overlooked. He didn’t mind it one bit, he was just pleased to be strolling through the city on Viktor’s arm, knowing he was the center of his alpha’s world, even if he was overlooked by every single passerby.

A little while later, Yuuri emerged from the fitting room armed with three new pairs of well-fit trousers and three new cotton shirts, all the same shade of midnight blue that perfectly complimented his skin tone. The trousers clung to all of Yuuri’s curves, his plush thighs, the curved swell of his rear, lacing tightly around his calves, where the pants dipped into his new boots. He adored the way the soft fabric of the shirts danced across his skin, outlining his shoulders and dipping just below his clavicles in the front. The shirts laced like his trousers, and when pulled tight, sat just below the dip of his collarbones. When left loose, the middle of the shirt fell open, revealing the vast planes of his chest, nearly exposing his nipples. He knew Viktor would love them. 

He wore a set of the new clothes out of the store, buzzing with excitement at how his alpha would react. Donning his borrowed coat, the omega darted across the slick cobblestones toward the tavern, warm light pouring into the street. His packages nearly fell out of his hands as he was bumped by a passerby exiting the tavern. He stumbled only slightly, catching his balance before he tumbled to the ground. The man barely offered an apology and Yuuri offered a kind smile to the man; he collected himself and stepped over the threshold of the tavern. Then he saw it happen, before his own two eyes. 

Viktor, _his_ Vitya, was sitting in his seat by the hearth. A blonde woman set a flagon in front of him and promptly fell into his lap, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. She. Kissed. His mate. Rather, she was _kissing_ him.

“No…” Yuuri whispered in disbelief. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes as he noticed where the woman’s hands had wandered. Her left was twisted into Viktor’s silver hair, the hair he had washed and combed earlier that morning; her right had slipped past the lacing of Viktor’s trousers. Even from across the room, Yuuri could see the thick outline of his erection… and her hand fondling it. Yuuri dropped the packages he’d been holding: the new clothes, the commission receipt from the jeweler, the toasted nuts, the satchel, with Viktor’s coinpurse and the books inside. The woman startled from her perch on his Vitya’s lap, turning to look into his eyes with the glazed stare of a pre-heat omega.

“Woman, remove yourself from my trousers or I will remove your hand for you!” he bellowed from underneath her, voice shaky. Yuuri begged the gods that this was just another one of his nightmares. Or that the man below her wasn’t Viktor and that he was just another tall, silver-haired man with a harsh Northern accent. Azure eyes met mahogany.

“V-Viktor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday everyone!
> 
> It's relationship testing time! We'll see how this turns out next Saturday! ( _please don't hate me_ ) Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! I love you all, despite all of this angst. Drop a kudos if you like, say hi (or that you hate me) in the comments, subscribe if you don't want to miss any updates!
> 
> Next time on Beacon - An Outing at Port, part 2. Viktor find answers, Yuuri asks a question. Viktor asks one of his own. Sort of.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	20. An Outing at Port (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri stakes his claim. Cookie offers salient advice. Viktor finds answers, and asks some questions.

_"V-Viktor?"_

The air in the tavern was humid and thick with tobacco smoke, including one of Viktor's new cigars smoldering in the ash tray on the table. The omega couldn't feel the weight of every eye in the room on him, darting between him and his mate, all he knew was his mind racing with panic and flooding with thoughts of abandonment. Rational thought fled from his mind. He had found _his_ alpha with another omega. Viktor was planning to leave him here. In a strange city, a strange port he’d never seen before. He had gotten his use out of his omega and was ready to leave him behind. She would be more likely to carry children. To give him pups. Because Yuuri couldn't. Yuuri’s panic swirled over itself in crashing waves, like the stormy seas they’d ridden out below deck so many times.

_No._

Yuuri forced his way through the fog of his omega’s panic. _‘Deep breaths. Count them, Yuura.’_ He heard Viktor’s voice call to him from his memory. Amber eyes slid shut and three shaky breaths of the warm, damp air of the pub pulled Yuuri back to himself. Viktor _wasn’t_ going to abandon him. Viktor loved him. Viktor was his mate. And he was Viktor’s. The threat wasn't Viktor. It was _her_. He repeated those thoughts like a mantra, burning the reminders into the very fabric of his mind. His eyes slowly opened, readjusting to the brightness of the room. Through the thick scents in the room, Yuuri's nose honed in on cedar; it caught the sour smell of his distress, as he had that night he overheard Viktor's confession.

“Yuura? Oh gods. This isn’t what it looks like…” Viktor’s voice rose in pitch, his panic evident. He rose so suddenly that the blonde omega in his lap crumpled to the floor. She collapsed with a pitiful whine, pulling a growl from Yuuri’s throat. It surprised both Viktor and Yuuri. That was _not_ a noise that Yuuri had made before. Viktor frantically pulled the lacing of his trousers tight again.

“Vitya.” His voice was low, dangerous. Possessive. Jealous. “What. Is. Going. On?” He huffed the words one by one, allowing the anger to tint his scent.

“The woman, she initiated everything. She just… started touching me. I didn’t have time to react… Yuura, I swear it on my life, I would never do this to you. You know that.” Viktor scrambled for the words as Yuuri slowly made his way across the room to Viktor’s table by the hearth. Mahogany eyes burned twin holes into Viktor, his gaze heated and heavy-lidded. Yuuri was glad he had loosened the neckline of his new shirt, exposing the firm muscle of his chest and the hard lines of his collarbones, along with the dark bitemarks littering his skin. He swayed his hips, now sinfully accentuated by the tightness of his new trousers. Yuuri was staking his claim, and showing off while doing so. Every eye was turned on the raven-haired omega, and for the first time in his life, he wanted the attention. That bitch had not only tried to steal his Alpha… she had _touched_ him without his permission. Viktor’s or Yuuri’s. And she was going to see just how much of a mistake that was.

When Yuuri reached the table, he smelled it. Her preheat. The heavy lavender scent was utterly repugnant on Yuuri's tongue. It burned at his nose and lungs. He growled again, firmly setting himself between Viktor and the girl, who was lazily attempting to stand on wobbly legs. Anger rolled off Yuuri in waves. He felt his lips curl back in a snarl as he glowered over her, teeth bared against the woman.

“ _My_ mate. _My_ Alpha. Go find your own.” He hissed through a tight jaw, every muscle in his body clenched, ready to spring if she tried to fight.

“I-I’m sorry, he jus smelled so goooood. I need… A-alpha…” She practically moaned as she struggled to stand on her own. She lurched forward to touch the alpha again, but before Yuuri clawed her eyes out (as he desperately wanted to) the barkeep returned from a back stockroom and immediately pulled the girl back. 

“Oh my gods, I am _so_ sorry, sir. I didn’t know she was this far gone. Please do not think worse of this establishment for the poor decisions of the _staff_.” The beta tutted at the serving girl, who looked thoroughly mortified at the reprimand.

“Please have her removed. My _mate_ and I,” Yuuri emphasized the word harshly in the other omega’s direction, “would like to enjoy his birthday in peace.” The man hurried her away, returning moments later with two full mugs of mead. (Complimentary, they were assured.) Jealousy still burned just below his skin, the urge to claim his mate had Yuuri planting himself in Viktor’s lap. He was asserting his place as Viktor’s omega. He released cloud after cloud of his possessive, angry scent, the usually light cherry turning tart, sharp and aggressive. He pulled long drags of Viktor’s scent from the source, rubbing the gland against his cheek and placing soft kisses and kitten licks at the skin. He purred possessively as he combed the disheveled silver hair back into place with his fingers, nails gently dragging along Viktor’s scalp. He glowed with pride at the hardness swelling under his rear, the restrained, huffed breaths of his alpha.

The tense atmosphere lifted slightly as people began to file into the tavern, rain pattering against the windows again. Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s ear and murmured,

“Please finish your drink and accompany me back to the cabin.”

Viktor had never finished a drink so fast in his life.

…………

No sooner had the pair returned to their cabin that Yuuri pounced. Viktor dropped their packages in favor of catching his mate, lips meeting his in a frenzied, feverish tangle of flesh and limbs. The heated chorus of _‘mine, mine, mine’_ washed over Viktor, pulling his alpha further and further forward. He wanted, _needed_ Yuuri, needed Yuuri to reclaim him. He could still feel the unwanted contact, the foreign scent in his hair and on his tongue. He hated it. 

“Yuura, I need you, need you to make me yours again… please. May I have you? _Please?_ ” Viktor panted, not concerned at how the begging looked. All he needed was Yuuri.

“I want to try something new, Vitya… pleasee, Alpha, may I?” He moaned, squeaking slightly as Viktor growled his assent and set him down, peeled him out of his new clothes. He shoved Viktor’s coat off his shoulders, kicked off his own boots and fell to his knees before the Captain. He loosened the lacing of his trousers, freeing his mate’s cock and immediately closing his mouth around the thick head. Viktor growled, grabbing a fistful of black hair.

 _”Gods, Yuura… so good. S-so good for me… for your Alpha.”_ He moaned in his native tongue, nearly losing control at the sight of his mate’s lips stretched around the girth of his cock, red and bullied as he pumped the length he couldn’t take in his mouth with his right hand. He was palming himself with his left, soft moans vibrating deliciously through the alpha’s dick. He was going to come very soon if Yuuri didn’t relent. 

“Yuura, _fuck_ , I n-need to be inside you… can you st-stop for a moment?” His voice was rough and ragged. The omega pulled off and met Viktor’s gaze, not stopping the ministrations of his hands.

_“No.”_

He sank back down onto Viktor’s cock and continued sucking, tongue swirling and dipping around the crown of his head. His omega purred loud and low at the sounds of Viktor’s gasping growl, the harsh consonants of Northern obscenities falling from his lips. Salty bursts of precome coated his tongue as he sped up his strokes, gently rolling the soft beginning of his mate’s knot between his fingers. Viktor’s moans grew frantic, hips thrusting gently into Yuuri’s mouth as he came closer to the edge. Yuuri’s strokes against his own skin picked up speed too, hips stuttering. Viktor fell apart as Yuuri moaned around him, spilling into his mate’s mouth. The bob of his throat confirmed that he swallowed it all. Yuuri’s body emptied with a hitched scream, splashes of come landing on the floor beneath them and on the toes of Viktor’s new boots. 

Yuuri slumped against Viktor’s legs, wrung out and exhausted. The alpha wasted no time picking his up the omega and tucking him into bed. After such a long day and so much stress from the incident in the tavern, it really wasn’t a surprise that Yuuri had dropped. He had thoroughly exhausted himself. His body could only handle so much, and pumping out so much scent, so much of his pheromones, and claiming Viktor so publicly… the alpha suppressed a fresh surge of arousal, instead curling around his mate and falling into bed with him. Yuuri hummed quietly, turning to soak in his alpha’s warmth. 

_“I love you, Vitya.”_ Yuuri whispered in his own language.

 _“I love you too, Yuura.”_ Viktor returned in his.

…………

When morning came, Viktor’s head was pounding. He had definitely had too much to drink. Viktor cursed the serving girl, for recommending he put rum _in_ his mead. If he hadn’t been so drunk, he might have been able to fend her off. He hadn’t been able to shove the girl off his lap before she took advantage of him. She had smelled the contented scent he released, happy from a perfect day with his Yuuri. She was obviously about to go into heat, and he was just the closest target. It happened so fast that Viktor’s alpha leaned into the contact before his rational mind could corrall it.

He rose from the bed gently, trying not to disturb Yuuri. He needed the sleep, and Viktor needed coffee. He found himself wandering down the ladders to the galley, knocking gently on the doorframe. Cookie looked up from his task, meeting his eye before nodding a head toward the table. There was his tray, two breakfasts plated and two cups of coffee.

“I know it weren’t yer fault, Cap’n. Make sure Yuuri does too.”

“Thank you, Cookie. I’ll be making reparations for years after last night. Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Viktor’s voice was quiet, shaken.

“Of course he’ll forgive ya, Cap’n. He’s silly in love with ya. Jus’ make sure he knows you are too.”

Viktor nodded in assent, hoisting the tray over his shoulder like he’d seen Yuuri do before. It was surprisingly heavy… Yuuri made this look like nothing.

“Heavy, ain’t it?”

“Heavier than I expected.”

“Carry it in front of ya. Both arms. That’s how Yuuri started.” Cookie advised, trying to swallow a laugh. 

“How am I supposed to open doors with both my arms full?” Viktor snapped. 

“I guess you’ll jus’ hafta ask Yuuri for advice, Cap’n. I think ‘e uses his hips.” Viktor blushed, remembering how Yuuri had nudged doors open with his hips and thighs, catching a swinging door with the toe of his boot. It had been mesmerizing, even arousing. Now he fully understood the feat his mate had been undertaking, multiple times a day, for the past year.

Viktor bit his lip, setting his pride aside. His alpha had been complaining at the distance between it and the omega in their cabin since he left the bed. Shifting the weight of the tray from his shoulder to his front, he swallowed hard. He prayed that everyone was still sleeping, that his crew wouldn’t see. 

His alpha reminded him that his omega was recovering from a drop, and needed the food. _I am providing for my omega. There is nothing embarrassing about taking care of my mate_ , Viktor reminded himself. 

He turned sideways to make it through the galley door without spilling the coffee. First success. He gulped at the sight of the first ladder, the steep steps looking dangerous. He reminded himself that Yuuri did this every day, and taking it slow, he reached the top with minimum spillage. He found his stride on the second ladder, balancing the tray ever-so-slightly against the jut of his hip bones. He carried the load proudly by the time he reached the deck, the morning air crisp and fresh against his skin.

He gently opened the cabin door, finding Yuuri still asleep. Once the table was set to the best his memory served, he sat back down in the bed, gently nuzzling at his mate.

“Yuuuuuri, good morning, love.” He kissed his temple, Yuuri turning his head into the contact. A small puff of air came from his nose, accompanied by the quiet moan of pain. Blinding pain shot through Yuuri’s skull, ricocheting off the backs of his eyes. He didn’t usually drop outside of the end of his heat, but after all of the excitement of the previous night, it made sense that he would have a splitting headache.

“Vitya… g’morning.” Yuuri could barely muster the strength to greet his mate. It hurt.

“How are you feeling, love?” Viktor asked quietly.

“Not too good. It hurts to talk, Vitya…” Yuuri answered, hoping he didn’t sound too angry. Everything hurt. The sunlight coming through the windows, the rush of the waves mirrored the rush of blood in his ears. His head felt leaden and heavy, aching deep to the bone.

“I'm so sorry, Yuura. I'm so sorry that I did this to you… that I caused your drop. I want to throw myself off this damned boat after what happened last night.” 

Yuuri took Viktor's hand in his, thumb running over calloused knuckles. He raised one finger to the center of his lips, bidding the alpha to be quiet. The ringing in his ears was too much, as much as it hurt Yuuri to dismiss his apology like that. Viktor bit his tongue, forcing his apologies down. Viktor mimed eating at Yuuri, trying to phrase the action as a question by drawing a question mark in the air. Yuuri laughed, sending a wave of pain through his skull again. He mouthed _‘please’_. Viktor smiled and rose from the bed, fetching the tray to feed his mate in bed. Viktor’s alpha crooned happily as he tended to Yuuri. He was slowly becoming accustomed to the domesticity of it all, of quiet evenings reading, of lazy lovemaking, the softness of Yuuri’s sleeping face greeting his every morning. And he loved it. He was finally making progress in healing from the loss of his first love, and he was truly happy for the first time in years.

He spoon-fed Yuuri a bowl of oat mash with honey, adoring the way Yuuri’s little pink tongue darted out to lick his lips after every bite. He helped the omega drink their usual morning coffee and Viktor’s alpha was soaring. Yuuri was purring and warm, and if not for the pain tinting Yuuri’s usual light cherry scent a bit sour, both men were exceedingly happy.

Yuuri slept through most of the day, Viktor waking him every now and then to ask him if he needed anything. (This was mostly for Viktor’s benefit, Yuuri really just wanted to sleep. But Yuuri had decided it was cute either way.) He would smile and shake his head slightly, the pain in his head easing as the day dragged on. Viktor didn’t stray too far from the cabin, his instinct keeping him tethered to the omega. Viktor wanted to be there the moment Yuuri was ready to talk about what happened the night before. He tried to pass the time reading, writing, charting, planning, anything. But it all drew him back to his muse, gently snoring in the bed behind him. 

Hours passed as Yuuri dozed and Viktor grew restless. The alpha picked up the leather-bound book Yuuri had left on his bedside table, the Omegan Physiology text. Viktor flipped through the first few chapters, as he had a hundred times. He and Yuuri had been poring over any information they could find, reading late into the night trying to unearth the answers to Yuuri’s infertility. A dog-eared corner caught Viktor’s finger as he paged through the book, Yuuri’s doing. He would have to _gently_ ask him not to mark his place in these books like that. _Maybe he would like a bookmark,_ Viktor considered momentarily as his eyes scanned the page. _No, I should make him a bookmark. Write him a love note. In gold ink? Gold like the sunshine in his eyes. Gold like the rings._ Yes. That would work. Viktor crooned with pride at the excellent idea, barely reading as his eyes skimmed the page. The vague outline of a word jumped off the page and drew his attention immediately. Viktor’s eyes snapped back to the beginning of the paragraph he had just read. 

> _‘An Omega with history of trauma, either emotional or physical, may have trouble with conception. While studies have not been conclusive, researchers and physicians have noted an interesting link between trauma and infertility, specifically in the Omegan male. Collaboration with experts of the mind has yielded a potential link between the phenomenon of abandonment and the temporary shutdown of certain biological functions. Victims of mate abuse have been observed to have show signs of abandonment and/or trauma in conjunction with fertility concerns such as a temporary difficulty with conceiving and loss of pregnancy. These symptoms have been observed to last anywhere from weeks to years following episodes of sexual abuse or abandonment. The connection is mere conjecture at this point in time, and more research is required before making a definitive statement on the topic…’_

Maybe this was the breakthrough they were looking for. Maybe there was still a chance for the two to conceive, to have pups. A family. It brought tears to the alpha’s eyes, that there might be a chance for his Yuuri. His love, his life.

…………

Yuuri was finally well enough to sit up and speak around suppertime, the ringing in his ears and throbbing in his head dulling a bit. Viktor had found a sort of painkiller in the sickbay, which Yuuri was exceedingly grateful for. He needed to speak to Viktor, he needed to assure the alpha that he wasn’t angry, that he didn’t hold anything against him.

“Yuura?” Viktor began gently, scared to continue.

“Vitya?” Yuuri murmured lowly, still trying to ease the pain in his head a bit.

“I’m so sorry… that woman, she smelled how happy I was with you, and she jumped on me. I couldn’t keep my alpha under control long enough to get her off of me. I think she was going into heat, a-and I was just the closest alpha. My body reacted without my control, and I’m sorry for that. I’m sorry for scaring you, for making you jealous and for causing your drop. Will you please forgive me, Yuura? My love? My guiding light?” Viktor’s eyes were stinging with tears as he begged for forgiveness, still utterly furious with himself for his lack of control. 

“Of course, love. I’m not upset. My omega reacted before I could rationally consider what was happening. I could only think about the fact that I had been abandoned, that I thought you might leave me at port, that you were tired of me. That you wanted her because she could give you what I can't... but I know that you wouldn’t do that, Vitya. I panicked. I heard your voice in my mind, reminding me to breathe. And I felt like I was in control for the first time.” Yuuri’s voice was tired, the sound of it ringing in his ears. “Vitya, would you get me some water? Please?” He croaked, gesturing to his throat to indicate he was in pain. Viktor scrambled to fulfill the request, returning to his mate’s bedside in record time. Yuuri thanked him, motioning the alpha to come closer.

“Sit with me?” Yuuri spoke gently, almost a whisper.

Viktor stood and rounded the bed, sitting to lean against the oak headboard with Yuuri. He placed his right hand on the younger man’s thigh, a reassuring touch to his heated flesh.

“May I kiss you?” Viktor whispered, matching the volume of his mate. Yuuri poked his own cheek with one finger, to say _‘here, please’_. Viktor gladly obliged, a chaste kiss planted on Yuuri’s rosy skin. Yuuri hummed happily at the tender contact. He took a long drink from the glass Viktor had poured him before continuing.

“I understand that there will be other omegas who try to proposition you, or that just jump right into your lap. And I cannot fault you for that. You’re beautiful. You’re magnetic, Vitya. You pull people to you, regardless of their status. You drew me to you before I knew that I was falling for you. I want the world to know you’re mine, and that I’m yours. I know you’re scared, and I am too. But I want to be yours forever…” Yuuri trailed off, swallowing his fear. “Will you bond with me? Will you be my Alpha?” 

The question hung in the air between them. Yuuri’s heart was racing in his chest, throbbing in his ears. A long, slow exhale brought Yuuri back to center, his mate calm as a clear pool of water. Viktor had already decided that morning.

“Okay.” Came the reply. Yuuri’s heart stuttered. 

“Okay?” 

“I think I’m ready too, Yuura.”

“Vitya…”

“On _one_ condition.” Viktor held up a single, slender finger.

“And what would that be, love?” Yuuri breathed, his eyes welling up with tears.

“Marry me.” Viktor said. He didn’t ask. He said it. 

“Is this your proposal?” Yuuri smiled, a laugh coloring his voice but not quite falling off his lips.

“If it is, will you say yes?” The alpha took Yuuri’s right hand and he felt the shaking, the excited thrum of Yuuri’s pulse beneath his skin.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone! I hope the fluff and smut and jealous/possessive Yuuri has redeemed me from the cliffhanger last week. That yes there at the end... I think that's my favorite sentence in the entire fic so far. <3<3<3 
> 
> It's so hard to believe that the end of Beacon is quickly approaching... It seems like such a short time ago that I finally got up the courage to begin posting this story. Chapter 21 will be up next Saturday and the Epilogue on the 25th. Say hi in the comments, drop a kudos if you liked! See you all next week!
> 
> Next time on Beacon - I think y'all can tell where this is headed.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	21. Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks spend their heat/rut together properly. They both cry a lot. Both win of them gold and someone kidnaps a minister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end of this chapter! Thank you! <3

A few weeks later, a familiar itch began to surge beneath Yuuri's skin, and it soon tugged at Viktor as well. And despite the fact that the pair had already spent a heat together, Yuuri still found himself biting his fingernails. They were going to bond. The lead-up to their first shared heat had been full of anxiety and repression, Yuuri pushing against the pull of his instinct, plagued by uncertainty and barriers. His cycle had been interrupted, skipping a heat when he had been in such poor condition from starving himself and working himself to the bone. After getting him back to a healthy weight and especially with everything out in the open, a promise of marriage understood between the two of them, Yuuri’s body was finally working in concert with his mind. He was preparing for his first heat in a year, and with the knowledge that this would be the heat they bonded, both alpha and omega were nervous and giddy as schoolchildren. 

Viktor’s heart fluttered excitedly every time he met his mate's eye, catching the sounds of heavy breath against his skin and the pink flush on his chest and shoulders. He used any and every excuse to gush to anyone about his lovely mate, and eventually, Chris banished him to their cabin until Viktor could behave himself and stop rubbing his happiness in his poor, unmated face. Yuuri was equal measures flustered by and proud of all the attention, but he still silently thanked the first mate for that. Viktor couldn't keep his hands off his Yuura, didn't want to keep his hands off his Yuura. He made any excuse to touch his mate, a stray hair on his shoulder, a tiny wrinkle in his shirt, a streak of dirt on his cheek. The alpha took him to bed every night, thanking the gods that he didn't have to ignore the sinfully tempting smell of his omega's slick any longer. 

As his heat drew nearer, Yuuri stopped wanting to leave the cabin, preferring to bury himself in Viktor's clothing and begin constructing his nest. Viktor loved seeing Yuuri so warm and lost in his instinct, a beautiful and natural change from his last heat, which at that point was no more than a distant nightmare. He found himself tucked away in the cabin most days too, content just to watch Yuuri dart around the room looking for discarded laundry to weave into his nest. He even pulled the shirt off Viktor’s shoulders before quietly apologizing and kissing his mate sweetly on the cheek. He couldn’t possibly be upset. It was far too hot for a shirt anyway. Viktor adored the happy chirping noises Yuuri made as he went, the alpha swooping in every now and then to check on his progress. Viktor, who had a better handle on his pre-rut tendencies, made a show of praising Yuuri, crooning at the sturdy construction and strategic placement of his favorite articles of clothing. He offered to scent anything that Yuuri requested, and found himself falling into the habit of just handing Yuuri his discarded clothing at the end of the day. 

Eventually Yuuri had squirreled away all of their clothing, and both men resigned themselves to nakedness. Neither of them complained. The only unfortunate outcome was the damage that fact did to Yuuri’s relationship with Cookie, who, with Yuuri’s refusal to leave the cabin, was now bringing the pair three meals a day and greeted by a naked Captain. Cookie implored the Captain to at least reserve one pair of trousers. Yuuri was upset to pull them from his nest, but Viktor gently convinced him that it was absolutely necessary. 

“You don’t want to share me, my body, with everyone who comes in, do you, love?” The omega recoiled at the thought and resigned to the loss. Cookie requested to hire another hand in the kitchen to replace him, with Yuuri’s absence stretching to almost two weeks. Yuuri absolutely reviled the idea, insisting that he enjoyed working in the galley, but would be glad for the help of another hand. Viktor elected not to pick this fight with his mate. Viktor promised they would find someone to assist him when they ported again.

When Yuuri woke in a pool of slick, feverish and unable to push down the burning need to _breed_ , Viktor knew it was time to begin. He alerted his upper officers and the cook, leaving the _Stammi Vicino_ in Christophe’s capable hands for the following three days. He coaxed his alpha to the front of his mind, allowing himself to be lost in the sensations the omega provided.

…………

Yuuri melted into Viktor’s touch, purring quietly while they were locked together. Viktor loved the closeness- the entire length of Yuuri held tight against him. Both bodies were running hot, temperatures spiking with the increased pheromones. They were both wrung out, exhausted from nearly three days of grinding against and into each other. The sun was setting on their final day and they were beginning to emerge from the haze. They wanted to remember their bonding, as their instinct had dictated their every move for the past three days.

“V-Vitya, are you ready?” Yuuri stuttered, his voice weak and shaky. 

“Yuura, thank you for taking me for who I am, not who I was. Thank you for waiting for me. I’m ready now. Are you?” Viktor’s words brought tears to the omega’s eyes.

“Yes.” he replied simply, catching his mate's lips in a kiss. 

Viktor slipped out from between Yuuri’s cheeks, his knot deflated and dick hardening again, anticipation welling up in his chest. Yuuri fell onto his back, reaching up to the alpha as he adjusted his own posture, kneeling between the omega’s legs. Yuuri held his mate’s face in his hands, caressing his tired features. A few swift pumps of his cock coaxed Viktor back to fullness, the delicious combined scent of his own come and Yuuri’s slick filling his nostrils. A chill ran down Yuuri’s spine as a deep, possessive growl reverberated through the air of the cabin, Viktor’s pupils dilating again as his alpha came to the forefront again. The omega shivered, a mixture of fear and anticipation churning wildly in his stomach. He had no idea what to expect... but he was _so_ ready.

Viktor sank in with no hesitation, the previous messy loads of his come still keeping Yuuri wet and ready for him. It pulled a mewling keen from the omega, as the hard muscle of Viktor’s pelvis met Yuuri’s cheeks with a wet _smack_. The lewd slapping of skin tangled with guttural moans from both men, lost in their mutual pleasure. Viktor picked up the pace, panting through the exhaustion that had been looming over him the past few hours; his arms bracketed Yuuri’s head, and he watched as the boy’s eyes rolled back. He was going to come soon. The gasps grew needier, more desperate and higher in pitch as Viktor glanced _that_ spot inside him. The omega ran a hand through his mate’s silver hair, tangled and oily from their exploits of the past three days. He held a hot cheek in each hand as he moaned at Viktor’s assault on his prostate. Viktor’s eyes flew open as Yuuri purposefully clenched down on the deflated beginning of his knot, drawing a whimpering cry from the alpha.

“Alpha, please… p-please, Vitya, make me yours.” Yuuri held Viktor’s heated gaze, using his hands to guide Viktor to the tender meeting of his neck and shoulder. His scent gland was throbbing, the skin hot and red; Viktor’s was the same. As Yuuri craned his neck for the alpha to have better access, a warm tear fell on his skin. “Are you okay, love? Are you sure you're ready?” Yuuri asked shakily, the alpha’s thrusts slowing to an easy roll of his hips.

“Yes, I’m ready… I’m just- so…” He blew out a shuddering breath, tears falling freely on Yuuri’s neck and pooling in the shallow dip of his collarbone. “Just so happy that we’re finally here. That you laid it all bare for me, and I did for you… that you still love me. That you didn’t run. I love you so much, Yuura, my sky and sea.” He found Yuuri’s mouth and captured it in a kiss, heavy and wet. Yuuri realized he was crying too, coiling his arms around his mate’s neck. He pulled out of the kiss to meet Viktor’s eyes again, both the blue and brown wet with tears.

“I love you too, Vitya. My sun and moon.” 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s back, pulling him up into his lap and holding him close, curling into the embrace the omega was offering. Yuuri purred with the contact, Viktor crooning sweet words into his mate’s ear as he continued his slow rolling pace. The easy glide pulled moans from both of them. Yuuri released his grip first, encouraging Viktor to do the same. The omega fell onto his back again, the alpha following suit. Yuuri turned his head to the left, exposing his scent gland to his mate. Viktor leaned down, gently kissing and licking at the skin there. Yuuri curled around Viktor, finding his gland too. The alpha’s musk was thick there, the cedar deliciously complimented by Yuuri’s own scent. He didn’t fight the urge to lick at the organ as well, encouraged by the ministrations of Viktor’s tongue. He could feel his orgasm nearing.

“Yuura…” the alpha moaned against his throat. “I’m close. Are you?”

“So c-close, Vitya…” Yuuri keened, his cry a tight, constricted thing in his chest.

“Okay, love. On three.” 

_‘I’m ready. I’m finally ready.’_ Yuuri found himself thinking.

“One.” Viktor said.

_‘Thank you, Yuura. For not running away.’_

“Two.” Yuuri added, when Viktor's breath hitched as he picked up his pace.

“Three.” The pair breathed in unison.

Two pairs of lips met hot skin, glands pulsing against the attention. Teeth grazing, tongue flicking to find the perfect spot. Viktor bit down first, waiting for Yuuri to follow before breaking the skin. Yuuri gasped, whimpering at the pain, but something deeper than the pain drove his omega forward. He placed his teeth around the swollen organ. Jaws snapped shut as sharp canines punctured skin, the taste of blood filling each other’s mouths as Viktor shuddered through his orgasm, knot swelling, breathing hard against Yuuri’s neck with his flesh between his teeth. Yuuri came then too, screaming in his throat at the surge of pheromones coursing through his veins as his cock emptied between their bodies. 

Yuuri didn’t know what he had been expecting. But it most certainly wasn’t this. What every book he had ever read, and everything the betas at the heathouses had told him didn’t prepare him at all. _‘An explosion of new and foreign emotions’_ was the best he could remember at that exact moment, but this was not at all what they had told him. Slowly, sweetly, warmth flowed into his mind like honey. Every frazzled nerve, every fear and anxiety was being softened, soothed from the inside, like they were being doused by warm water. It was as though the very essence of his mate’s doting nature had crawled into the darkest corners of Yuuri’s mind and was dispelling the fear, the anxiety himself. He could breathe again, no longer afraid of the next moment.

The frantic, rushed flurry of emotion that Viktor had expected didn't come. The hurried panic that had accompanied his first bond couldn’t have been more opposite the warmth, the quiet peace of this moment. Everything was right. Everything was soft; everything clean and fresh. Bare and warm. All he could compare it to was that candlelit night during their first shared heat. When Yuuri comforted him at his darkest. Yuuri somehow _knew_ , and his mere presence pulled him back. It was that moment, the omega curled up in his lap, sharing his warmth when he didn’t know what else to do. Viktor had finally allowed Yuuri in, finally dropped his guard. And Yuuri was still there, still waiting for him. 

They were finally one. It was as if the dam that they had spent a year chipping away at finally broke, and everything once repressed and held back was flooding every corner of their minds. Everything was now _theirs_ , no longer were there secrets held by one or the other, no longer burdens carried by one and not the other. Everything snapped into more vibrant color, the blue of Viktor’s eyes, the flecks of gold in Yuuri’s clearer. 

Viktor's blood was heavy and warm on Yuuri's tongue, his cedar musk rich around the new wound on his neck. A long sigh of satisfaction fell from the alpha's lips as he finally released his mate's skin. His eyes fluttered open, silver eyelashes heavy with tears. Yuuri was still splayed out on his back, looking sinfully wrecked. Mahogany eyes messy with tears, lips red and smeared with Viktor’s blood, cheeks flushed the alpha’s favorite shade of pink. And the mark over his pulse point… Viktor’s alpha crooned at the sight of his mate, claimed as _his_ in such a visible way. Everything about the man was beautiful and delicious, even his blood. _Especially_ his blood. He ran his tongue over the wound as his instincts took over, an unbidden moan rumbling in his chest. Yuuri mimicked the action, tracing the indent his teeth had left with a soft tongue; lapping up the crimson liquid as it ran down the long column of his mate’s throat. 

Viktor, now almost fully aware, remembered that the new bite needed to be cleaned and dressed. But that would require him to persuade Yuuri to let him leave the nest. His Yuuri, his love, his life. His _bonded_ mate.

“Yuura, we have to clean these up, do you mind if I fetch some things from the privy?” He whispered into his mate's right ear, pulling the soft flesh of the lobe into his mouth and sucking gently.

“I'll be waiting for you.” Yuuri was emerging too, purring under Viktor's care. The alpha leaned into a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. His legs were aching, thighs shaking with the activities of the past few days. He felt Yuuri’s satisfaction clearly across their bond, hearing the omega purr as he walked away. 

Since the now-infamous ‘Porthole Incident’, as Chris had dubbed it, Yuuri insisted on keeping a fully-stocked wound care kit in the privy. Viktor had blanched at the idea at first, taken aback that Yuuri felt the need to have such supplies at his immediate disposal, but given the occurrences of the past months, Viktor was glad to have listened to his mate. 

_“I told you I was right, Vitya.”_ Yuuri’s voice floated into Viktor’s ear as he plucked the proper supplies off the shelf. _“And don’t forget a washcloth. I enjoy how you taste as much as you enjoy me, but I won’t have you licking it up until I pass out.”_ Viktor chuckled as he wet a cloth in the pitcher.

 _“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t dream of it. Though, it’s hardly my fault that you’re so damned delicious.”_ The two laughed quietly, the sound of his mate's laugh a soft, chiming bell in Viktor's ear.

He stepped out of the privy to see his lovely Yuuri, his mate, perched at the edge of the bed, gently running a tortoiseshell comb through his unruly raven hair, which was tangled from neglect. Viktor felt the sharp, pulling pain tingling at his own scalp as Yuuri fussed at a particularly nasty knot. He set the supplies down on Yuuri’s bedside table and held his hand out to the omega.

 _“Please, allow me.”_ Yuuri surrendered the comb and turned his back to the alpha. Viktor set about his work, softly untangling the mess at the back of his mate’s neck. Yuuri melted into the contact, purring loudly as his mate’s hands worked his hair back into order. Viktor pulled the thick curtain of hair into a pile on top of Yuuri’s head, keeping it away from the fresh mark on his neck.

_“Thank you, Vitya.”_

_“Anything for you, my Yuura.”_ Viktor leaned down for a kiss, soft and chaste. _“Now. Turn around for me, love.”_ He said as he kissed the boy, whose eyes shot open, confusion clear both in his gaze and his scent.

“Did you just say something?”

_“Yes, I asked you to turn around so I can clean your bite.”_

“Viktor, stop that! It’s scaring me…”

“ _What do you mean, scaring you? I’m just…_ oh.” Viktor understood then. His jaw popped uncomfortably as he spoke the single syllable. It had been awhile since he had actually opened his mouth to speak. He and Yuuri had been speaking entirely through their bond. 

“How did you do that?” Yuuri asked, fear slowly easing into curiosity. 

“You mean, how did _we_ do that, love. You were doing it too.” Yuuri’s eyes blew wide at the revelation, pupils darting across the room as if he were searching a page of a book for answers.

“I was?” He gently asked, as Viktor nodded slowly. “We can do that?” His voice barely above a whisper as Viktor nodded slowly, a heart-shaped smile splitting his mouth open like the sky after a thunderstorm. “Wow.”

 _“Almost like magic, isn’t it, Yuura?”_ Viktor’s deep timbre filling Yuuri’s ears as his lips remained still. Yuuri smiled, feeling Viktor’s own happiness and pride through the connection they now shared.

_“It’s amazing, Vitya. Can we clean up now? Please?”_

“Of course, darling.”

The two tended to each other’s wounds, gently wiping away dried blood to reveal the bites they had given the other. Yuuri moaned low and luxuriously, nearly coming again as Viktor massaged a calming salve into the inflamed skin. Viktor felt the flood of arousal coursing through his mate. He knew he would soon be addicted to the sensation, of knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to the omega, and being able to communicate the same to his mate without words getting in the way. Viktor staunchly opposed the idea of covering their new marks with bandages, despite his mate’s pleading that they would heal into scars faster without the exposure to salty ocean air.

“Maybe I want everyone to see a fresh mark on your lovely skin, Yuuri. Maybe I want everyone to see that you’re claimed, that you’re mine.” Viktor growled possessively, eyes darkening and nostrils flaring slightly. Yuuri might have shrank back at that previously, but now it made him purr. 

“Alright, Vitya, alright.” Yuuri laughed softly, easing Viktor’s alpha a bit. “Would you care to join me on the deck? I’d like to watch the sunset with you.”

…………

The pair settled on the soft pile of cushions as the sky began to fade into pastel purple and pink hues, a brilliant blue spanning the sky behind them to the east, billowing clouds ringed with gold as the sun fell closer to the watery horizon. Yuuri curled himself into the warmth of his mate, tucking his head underneath Viktor's scruffy chin.

“Darling, you need to shave.” Yuuri said teasingly, lightly tickling the sensitive skin under his jaw. Viktor snorted a laugh and batted the offending fingertips away. 

“Have some grace for your mate, love. It's been three days tangled up with you, need I remind you? I ought to teach you how. Then you can take care of it for me, love.” The alpha leaned down for a kiss as he reached into the pocket of his trousers. Yuuri purred into the touch, cheeks still warm from the waning vestiges of his heat. He felt Viktor shifting beneath him, something joyful and sweet lingered in their bond. Suddenly Yuuri was alone on the cushions, Viktor on one knee in front of him. A solid gold band between a thumb and forefinger gleamed in the darkening magenta and blue of the sunset. 

“Yuuri, my life, my love. My sky and sea. You are so much to me. My beacon in an endless sea of night. Thank you for everything.” He choked back a sob. “My Yuura, my mate, and gods-willing, my husband. Our path has never been stereotypical, we’ve overcome so much together, and I cannot wait to see what the horizon line bears for us. Please, my darling. _My love._ Will you marry me?” Viktor’s eyes met Yuuri’s, both blue and brown wet with tears. 

“Yes. A thousand times, yes.” Yuuri squeaked, extending his right hand. Viktor took his mate’s hand gently, sliding the warm metal of the ring onto his finger. Their lips met in a frenzied kiss, teeth clacking in a very unromantic way. Soft laugher rang through the air they shared, before Yuuri pulled back, one hand extended. “My turn.” he said quietly, as Viktor dropped the other ring into his palm. 

“Vitya, I thought I was unlovable. I thought I was broken, lost, worthless. You loved me despite my past, despite my scars, despite it all. And you taught me to love myself through loving you. You are my north star. My guiding light. You met me right where I was. You’ve set my heart on fire. I love you so much, my Vitya. My mate. My life and my love. Would you take me as your husband?” Yuuri’s voice shook with the weight of his love, his heart full and warm in his chest, and he felt Viktor’s heart echoing the same across their new bond.

“Yuura, there is no greater honor I can imagine than to spend the rest of my life with you.” Viktor placed his right hand in Yuuri’s, splaying fingers just enough for Yuuri to slide the gold ring onto his finger. Viktor lifted his hand to cup Yuuri’s round cheek, pink and wet with tears. Two sets of lips curled around each other, pulled back into breathless smiles.

…………

The priest looked like he would faint with fear at any moment, despite the fact that every face in the gathered crowd had toothy (or not so toothy) grins plastered on as they watched on. The poor man’s voice shook and Yuuri couldn’t hold back a quiet giggle as the man swallowed thickly, asking Viktor to confirm his vows. Yuuri seemed to be the only one to notice how uncomfortable the man looked, how he was trembling with the Good Book in his hands.

“And do you, Viktor, earnestly swear to uphold the duties of husband and Alpha, to treasure your partner, in sickness and in health, for richer-” the congregation of pirates burst into an uproar of cheers, ceasing at Viktor's signal, “or poorer, to remain faithful in life and steadfast in love?” 

“I do so earnestly swear.” Victor replied, his eyes welling with tears as Yuuri’s did the same behind his gossamer veil, the breeze off the water swirling the white chiffon of his wedding clothes around him and fluttering the dark blue tails of Viktor's coat.

“And do you, Yuuri, earnestly swear to uphold the duties of husband and Omega, to treasure your partner, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, to remain faithful in life and steadfast in love?”

“I do so earnestly swear.” Yuuri nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek, his throat tightening around the words. Before the priest could so much as breathe another word, the assembled sailors began to cheer and holler again, nearly rocking the ship where it had been anchored. Viktor laughed jovially and held his hands up to silence the crew, then quietly apologizing to the poor man shaking in his boots.

“Then by the power bestowed upon me by the Church of the Commonwealth, I pronounce you a married pair. Do your best in life to honor and uphold one another in the days and years to come.” Another raucous cheer erupted and the priest, now desperate to disembark, simply shouted over the din, _“YOU MAY NOW KISS!”_

Viktor pulled back the thin, gauzy material shrouding Yuuri’s face and Yuuri swiped the feathered hat from Viktor’s head, tossing it into the crowd as his _husband_ pulled him in for their first kiss. Yuuri yelped when the alpha wrapped his arms under his rear and lifted him into the air, craning his neck to reach his lips as they both laughed, tears rolling down two sets of cheeks. The screaming and cheering faded from their ears as the kiss deepened and Yuuri found his legs wrapping around Viktor’s waist. His arms twined around the alpha’s neck, aching to fall in closer, to feel his touch deeper and thicker on his tongue. Viktor’s low growl echoed against his chest and a matching purr fell from Yuuri’s lips. 

The cheers finally faded back into their periphery, shattering the intimacy of the moment. Yuuri flushed bright red with the realization that he had probably just moaned in public, and Viktor crooned with pride at the thought of his husband wrapped around him so unabashedly in front of the crew. The pair turned to look out over the group, seeing Chris, Cookie, and rest of the crew crammed in on the upper deck, clapping, cheering, and wolf-whistling. Viktor met Chris’s teary gaze, hazel eyes full of pride and happiness for his Captain. The silver-haired alpha mouthed _‘thank you’_ to his second-in-command, who bowed dramatically and tossed him back his feathered hat, which Yuuri caught and placed back on his head with flair.

Viktor carried Yuuri up the ladder to the highest point of the deck, setting him down at the helm, guiding his hands to the wooden pegs of the wheel.

 _“Would you do the honors, my Yuura?”_ Viktor murmured across their bond. Yuuri nodded, the faith of his husband swelling in his chest. The alpha wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him back into his body, the thudding of his heart vibrating against Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Anchors aweigh! Hoist the mainsail! Set course south-by-southeast!” Yuuri called, his voice echoing across the deck and over the water. He could practically feel Viktor’s pride swelling under his skin as the sailors below him started scurrying to their stations, calling commands to their own inferiors.

“Have you all forgotten your manners, boys?” Viktor barked, the alpha in him drawing the attention of every pirate on board, every hand stilling and head turning to the helm.

“Aye aye, Captain!” They called, every eye trained on Yuuri, hands lifted in salute. Yuuri matched the gesture to the crew, his heart thudding in his chest. Christophe joined the pair at the helm, elbowing Viktor in the side with a chuckle and a congratulations.

“To Captains Viktor and Yuuri Nikiforov!” The first mate called over the deck; Yuuri turned his head sharply to his new husband with a cocked eyebrow and a squeaking noise of surprise.

"Captains?" Yuuri questioned, his hands gripping the large wheel like it was the only thing keeping him on deck. "I thought-"

"That this was just for show, just for today?" Viktor laughed, the sound low and honey-coated as he wrapped his hands around his mate's waist. "Love, I’ve promised to share my life with you. That means my title too. Captain Yuuri." he drawled the name low against Yuuri's throat, the implication seeping into the omega's skin with a shuddering breath.

Chris rolled his eyes with a huffing laugh. He'd better get used to this sight, he reckoned to himself.

"Captains Nikiforov! May the winds forever fill your sails!" Christophe yelled over the din of cheers and whistling, earning the customary,

“Here, here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying. It's our last Beacon Saturday, everyone. <3
> 
> Here we are, technically at the end of the road. But! Fear not! A very special epilogue will be posted on Tuesday (December 25th) as a Christmas gift to everyone who has stuck by this silly author. **BUT!** This is by no means the end of the road for the Beacon AU. I have a lot of content yet to share, including side-stories and a 6-chapter followup fic that will be posted in the coming weeks, so stay tuned! Watch the Beacon Universe series, bookmark it, keep your eyes peeled for more from our Captains.  <3
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has commented, kudos'd, subscribed and bookmarked this fic, your encouragement has kept me going. Of course I'd like to thank those of you who have been reading since the very beginning, and to thank those of you who have (wittingly or otherwise) inspired me along the way. Please, say hi in the comments. Let me know what your favorite part of this fic is. This story has taken me for a years-long trip and curtain call is quickly approaching. Indulge me. <3 And now I need to stop before I actually start crying, because it's very late on a Friday night and I'm too emotional for this.
> 
> See you all on Tuesday. <3 Thank you all, for everything. 
> 
> Next time on Beacon - We catch up with our Captains on Christmas Day, five years in the future.
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after the events of Beacon, gifts are exchanged, two full-grown men cry, and their greatest adventure begins.

_Christmas Day, XX41_

Golden sunlight streamed in through the time-frosted windows of their cabin. All these years aboard the _Stammi Vicino_ and mornings were still magical for the omega. It was the only time they truly had peace and quiet. This morning was exceptionally magical, as Christmastide had arrived again. They now spent their Christmases swaying among palm trees in tropical waters, and the days of empty, cold winters were just a long-dead nightmare to him. 

“Good morning, love.” Yuuri cooed as he rolled gently into Viktor for his morning kiss. 

“Good morning, darling. And Merry Christmas, as well.” Viktor mumbled softly, whispering the words into the tender contact. His mate would never be a morning person, and Yuuri was grateful for this, happily soaking in all the sleepy affection from his husband.

“Merry Christmas. And a very happy birthday to you, Vitya.” Yuuri smiled against Viktor’s lips. In a sudden burst of uncharacteristic morning energy, the alpha shifted in bed and threw off the blankets, groaning slightly to shake off the sleep. He crossed the cabin floor and retrieved a small velvet pouch from a pocket deep in his coat. “Close your eyes, love.”

“Remember Vitya, I said no gifts unless you buy them. I sure hope you’ve bought whatever is in that bag.” Yuuri gently chided the silver-haired man. The omega sat up in bed, gently stretching his arms over his head; sleep clung heavy to his limbs. He should have known better than to think his Vitya wouldn’t get him something. 

“I can assure you, my Yuura. This gift is not stolen. Now, no more complaining. Cover your eyes.”

Making a dramatic gesture of covering his eyes, Yuuri puffed a defiant but resigned sigh through his nose. He strained to hear the gentle weight of footsteps, the soft swish of Viktor’s thighs rubbing against each other as he walked. Footsteps rounded the bed and Viktor fastened a pendant around Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri opened his eyes at Viktor’s hummed request across the bond to _‘take a look, darling’_ and rose to look in the mirror. When he caught the image of himself in the gilded mirror, an audible gasp escaped his lips. A small sapphire circled by diamonds gently sparkled, resting delicately between his collarbones. The blue stone glinted deep as the darkest ocean against his skin, sending sprays of light across the room in the morning sun. 

Viktor stood behind him, beaming with pride at the sight of his gift laid in contrast to the creamy expanse of Yuuri’s skin. 

“You do my mother’s necklace an indescribable justice, Yuura. Merry Christmas, my love.” A crystalline tear slid down his cheek, following the slender curve of his smile.

“Vitya...” Yuuri breathed, turning to embrace him. “This was your mother’s?” 

“Yes, love. My father gave it to her when they were mated. It was one of the pieces I saved when they died. I can’t imagine it gracing anyone else’s throat but yours. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You make me a whole man. A better man. Thank you.” More tears welled up in his ocean eyes. Yuuri reached up to hold Viktor’s face in his hands, brushing away the tears from his husband’s eyes. His golden wedding band shone subtly in the morning glow.

“Now then, my turn. Close your eyes and hold out your hand. I have a birthday gift for you, since you silly Northerners don't celebrate Christmas.” Yuuri said as Viktor rolled his eyes, and shut them reluctantly. 

“The same rules apply to you, darling. No gifts you’ve stolen.” 

“I swear on the boards that your gift is not stolen, Vitya. Are you ready?”

“Yes, love.”

Yuuri drew a velvet pouch of his own from the vanity drawer. Unsinching it, he pulled a pocket watch from the fabric, golden and inlaid with black agate and mother-of-pearl and laid it in his outstretched hand.

“Okay. Open them.”

“Oh, Yuura,” Viktor breathed, turning the watch over in his hand, “This is exquisite. Thank you.” The older man pulled the omega into a kiss.

“That’s not all, love. I also have a Christmas present for you.” Yuuri murmured through the kiss.

“Oh? Are you attempting to out-do me, sweetheart? I promise, you cannot out-do a pirate in terms of treasure…”

“Shh,” Yuuri placed a finger to his lips to silence his protest. “Stop talking and give me your hand.” Viktor reluctantly outstretched his work-weathered hand and placed it in Yuuri’s. He pressed his lover’s hand to his stomach, which had recently begun to swell.

“What are you doing, love? Yuuri, a-are you…?” Viktor tripped over his words as he realized what became clear the first time Yuuri felt the spark of life in his belly.

“You’re going to be a father, Vitya.” came the whisper, tears of elation rolling down rosy cheeks.

Viktor laughed and exclaimed unintelligibly in his mother tongue as he picked Yuuri up and spun him above his head. “Oh, gods, let me put you down. I don’t want to hurt the baby.” It hadn't been his imagination after all; all those mornings Yuuri had complained of feeling ill, the previously unexplained sweetening of his scent and the rosy glow of his cheeks. 

“Merry Christmas, Vitya,” Yuuri breathed, unsure of whether to cry or laugh. When Viktor set him down again, he found himself nearly unable to speak. Kneeling on the wooden floor of their cabin, Viktor brought his lips to the taut skin of Yuuri’s belly. He felt the warmth, the life growing inside his mate. Through their bond, Viktor could feel the faintest thrum of a heartbeat.

“Hello, little one. You probably can’t feel me yet, but I can feel you…” His voice broke, tears of joy constricting his throat. “Your Papa loves you very much, little one. I can’t wait to meet you.” He peppered kisses across Yuuri’s skin as the omega carded his fingers through silver hair, softly purring and scratching gently at his scalp. He rose, wrapping strong arms around his mate.

Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s shoulder, as he pulled him deeper into the embrace, “You will be a splendid father, Vitya. Thank you for giving me a family.”

“And you will make the perfect mother, Yuura. I can’t wait to hold our greatest treasure yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! 
> 
> Here we are, at the culmination of nearly three years of work. *sigh* If I don't acknowledge that this is the end, can it just keep going on forever? I don't want it to end.
> 
> Good thing it isn't over yet!
> 
> Come the new year, I'll be posting more content for the Beacon AU! Side-stories, ficlets and a very special 6-chapter follow-up fic that takes place in the intervening time between the end of Beacon and just after the Epilogue, which will be coming out _very_ soon! Subscribe to the Beacon Universe series if you don't want to miss an update! (Or click here to begin reading [ Harbor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363630/chapters/40857158)!)
> 
>  **Thank You!**  
>  I'd like to thank everyone who has read this and enjoyed it, commented, kudos'd, and encouraged me along the way. Thank you, each and every one of you, from the bottom of my heart. You were the fuel that kept the IA train rolling.  
> And of course, to my SO who is not reading this and most likely never will, for encouraging me to write and to put my work out there. Even if it isn't your cup of tea. _Love you, bitch. Ain't never gonna stop loving you, bitch._  
>  And thank you, reader, for being a part of this magical journey with me. I hope you've enjoyed my story. Let me know if you have. Say hi in the comments or drop a kudos. I'd really love to hear from you. 
> 
> May you always sail fair seas and kind waters, and if not, weather the storms with grace and strength. May your happiness know no boundary, no country, no kingdom. May you find life and love, and both abundantly.  
> I love you all.
> 
> \- IncandescentAntelope ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos if you enjoyed! I try to respond to every comment! I love all of you! <3 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I'm [ Incandescent-Antelope](https://incandescent-antelope.tumblr.com) on Tumblr and [ @IAtheAuthor](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor) on Twitter!


End file.
